


Убийство Лори Граймс

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: Прежний мир рухнул. Лори повезло – ее с сыном защищает Шейн. Она не сомневается в этом, пока Карл не теряется в лесу. И теперь Лори приходится выбирать, к кому на самом деле стоит прислушиваться: к Шейну, себе... или кому-то еще.





	1. Пропавший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> AU от начала первого сезона – встреча Рика с семьей у Атланты не произошла. После нападения на лагерь ходячих герои, как и планировали, отправились в форт Беннинг.  
> Фик написан на ФБ-2016 для команды Femslash.

Она не могла уснуть уже которую ночь – ворочалась в темноте с боку на бок, ненадолго замирала, до рези в глазах всматриваясь в царившую в церкви темноту. Где-то там во мраке на узких деревянных скамейках лежали остальные: Кэрол с Софией, Миранда с Луисом и Элизой, Джеки… Андреа, наверное, была вместе с мужчинами снаружи – стояла на часах. А если тоже решит вздремнуть, то придет не сюда, а в трейлер Дейла.

Лори перевернулась на спину и уставилась в потолок. Тоже чернота. Шейн сказал: «Попробуй уснуть», и это прозвучало почти как издевательство. Карл пропал четыре дня назад. Целых четыре! Для Лори они растянулись в четыреста лет, каждый бесконечно долгий и похожий на предыдущий. Тогда все произошло так глупо и так быстро. Если бы трейлер Дейла не заглох… Хотя что толку думать о том, что не изменишь? О бесконечных «если»? Если бы сама Лори с Кэрол и Джеки не пошли осматривать брошенные машины, если бы Карл не отбежал так далеко, если бы не пришли те ходячие… Все случилось как случилось. Карл теперь где-то – в окрестных лесах. И Лори могла только молиться о том, чтобы он был все еще жив. Она и молилась небольшой деревянной статуе Иисуса у алтаря. И позавчера, и вчера.

Лори села, спустила ноги со скамейки. В темноте кто-то негромко забормотал, но почти сразу затих. Лори осторожно встала, стараясь, чтобы пол не скрипнул. Так же осторожно выбралась в проход и пошла к дверям.

Снаружи у самого крыльца горел костерок, а на ступеньках сидел Дейл.

– Опять не спится?

Вместо ответа Лори устроилась возле. Ночь была жаркой и душной. Может, завтра пойдет дождь? Но если будет дождь, он смоет все следы, и тогда…

– Я думала, ты на трейлере.

– Там сейчас Гленн. Шейн позади церкви вместе с Моралесом.

Наверное, Дейл подумал, что она ищет Шейна. Но его Лори сейчас хотела видеть в последнюю очередь.

– С шоссе надо было уйти, – произнес Дейл.

– Я знаю.

Да, надо. Это стало ясно, когда на третий день пришло еще одно стадо, почти такое же большое, как первое. Если бы Шейн, Гленн, Ти-Дог и Андреа не успели вовремя вернуться из очередных поисков, все закончилось бы плохо. Очень плохо. Но…

– Мы оставили надпись на машине. Если Карл выйдет на шоссе, он ее увидит.

– Я знаю, – повторила Лори.

Все эти аргументы. Про ходячих, про то, что церковь совсем недалеко, что они будут возвращаться на шоссе несколько раз каждый день. А вдруг прямо сейчас Карл стоит там во мраке…

– Я понимаю, что никакие слова тебя не успокоят.

Несмотря на жару, Лори поежилась. Справа от церкви раскинулось кладбище. Вчера они с Кэрол бродили там среди могил. Долго бродили – наверное, несколько часов. А чем было заняться, если Шейн после первого дня не брал ее на поиски?

– Ты только нервничаешь и всех отвлекаешь.

Он не сказал «истеришь», но это слово было написано на его лице огромными буквами.  
Шейн лучше знал, что делать, когда пропадают люди. Как организовывать поиски. Он коп, в конце концов! Только этой мантры хватило лишь на первый день.

– Не вини Шейна, – сказал из темноты Дейл.

Лори пыталась – все четыре дня.

– Я бы соврала, если бы ответила, что не виню. Я ему столько всего наговорила… – Она потерла отчего-то занывшую шею.

Почему ты бросил Карла у ручья? Почему не сказал ему оставаться на месте? Почему не убедился, что тот понял, куда должен идти? Наверное, все эти упреки были несправедливыми. Наверное. Лори ведь не видела того ручья, она ведь не способна судить, что вообще можно было тогда сделать! Только надежда отыскать Карла таяла с каждым часом.

– Если бы ты тогда не дал Дэрилу отправиться за братом…

Зря Лори это сказала – Шейн тут же взвился до небес.

– Я должен был его остановить? Или, может, с ним отправиться? В город, кишащий ходячими? Этот ублюдок Мерл получил, что заслужил. Из-за него вся группа чуть не досталась мертвецам на обед. Они чудом выбрались – ты сама слышала. Этому мудаку еще повезло, что его просто заперли, а не пристрелили!

– Но Дэрил – следопыт. Он мог бы найти следы Карла.

– Я и сам в состоянии найти его следы. А о Диксонах вспоминать незачем. Они были только головной болью.

И так по кругу – снова и снова, по несколько раз в день…

В костре у подножия лестницы что-то треснуло, и в воздух взметнулись искры. Лори вышла из задумчивости.

– Шейн не верит, что Карл найдется, – сказала она то, что пугало до дрожи.

– Он же продолжает поиски, – заметил Дейл.

– Завтра, в смысле, сегодня – последний день.

– Почему ты так решила?

Лори не ответила. Не могла объяснить свое ощущение, когда она посмотрела на Шейна и вдруг внутри все вздрогнуло. Он уже все взвесил и принял решение. Наверное, совершенно правильное. Нельзя рисковать всеми ради одного. Пусть даже этот один – ребенок. Ведь есть еще дети: София, Луис, Элиза…

– Мне кажется, ты ошибаешься. Будь так, Шейн бы сказал.

Да, наверное, сказал. А Лори просто напридумывала себе всякого… Нет, не напридумывала. Или все же… Черт! Она должна верить Шейну!

– Ты и Карл – самое важное. На остальных плевать, – говорил он. – Я не смог спасти Рика, но вас спасу.

А если не спасет? Эта крамольная мысль пришла ей в голову после второго дня поисков Карла. Что тогда? Лори не могла позволить себе сомнения, не имела права, потому что тогда все бы рухнуло. Но проклятая мысль изводила все сильнее и сильнее, пищала над ухом москитом.

– Мы никуда не уедем, пока не найдем Карла. – Дейл обнял Лори за плечи.

– Спасибо, – шепнула она.

Интересно, Дейл лгал, чтобы ее успокоить, или верил в то, что говорил? Пожалуй, Лори не хотела этого знать.

* * *

Утром Шейн, Моралес и Ти-Дог спорили. Снова. Стояли у пикапа, на капоте которого была разложена карта, и спорили. Все то же: как искать, где искать, кто что пропустил, сделал неправильно.

У Лори тут же заболела голова. Зачем все это? Вот просто – зачем? Ругаться и переваливать вину друг на друга? Шейн поднял взгляд от карты, увидел Лори, стоящую в дверях церкви, и пошел к ней.

– Дейл сказал, ты опять не спала. Я волнуюсь за тебя.

– А я волнуюсь за Карла, – не удержалась она, и Шейн резко выдохнул.

– Не начинай снова.

Тогда найди моего сына! Лори не сказала этого вслух, стала спускаться по ступенькам.

– Лори. – Он перехватил ее за руку повыше локтя.

– «Нам всем сейчас непросто». «Давай не будем ссориться у всех на виду». «Ты же знаешь, я делаю все, что могу». Шейн, я уже это слышала. Все четыре дня только это и слышу. Просто… Пожалуйста, отправляйтесь на поиски.

На мгновение ей стало стыдно. Может, Шейн прав? Может, это она потеряла голову? Ведет себя, как свихнувшаяся наседка, когда остальные выбиваются из сил? Но Шейн вдруг отвел глаза, и страхи тут же ожили.

– Когда я вернусь, поговорим. Ладно?

– Почему не сейчас?

– Ти-Дог и Моралес ждут. Давай ближе к вечеру.

Лори тяжело сглотнула. Это оно? Господи, зачем тогда тянуть и увиливать? Сказал бы сразу! А если Шейн хочет поговорить о чем-то другом? Если это все-таки она накручивает себя так, что скоро действительно сойдет с ума?

Лори позволила себя поцеловать, а потом стояла на нижней ступеньке крыльца и смотрела в спины уходившим мужчинам, пока они не скрылись в лесу.

Из-за угла церкви выглянула Андреа, бросила на Лори быстрый взгляд и направилась к трейлеру Дейла.

– Ты сегодня не с ними? – Лори спустилась с последней ступеньки и пошла рядом.

– Вчера ошиблась, и Моралеса из-за этого чуть не укусили. Шейн наорал и сказал, что сегодня я буду охранять вас. – Андреа поморщилась. – Будто Дейл и Гленн без меня не справятся.

Голова опять заныла, и Лори потерла висок. То, что Андреа осталась в лагере… бесило. Да, именно бесило. И потому что Шейн уменьшил и так крохотную поисковую группу, и потому что, положа руку на сердце, Лори Андреа не нравилась. Они были слишком разными, а теперь, когда погибла Эми, Андреа держалась особняком. Сначала Лори не хотела навязываться, а теперь ей стало не до других. В конце концов, с Дейлом и Шейном Андреа разговаривать изволила. Пусть они с ней и возятся.

– Дейл! – позвала Андреа, когда они приблизились к трейлеру. – Я тебя сменю.

Тот кивнул и спустился со своего поста на крыше машины.

– Как остальные? – спросил он.

– Гленн и Джеки за церковью. Миранда и Кэрол с детьми. Все в порядке. – Лори резко передернула плечами.

– Посидим в теньке?

Под раскидистым гикори неподалеку от церкви Дейл поставил два складных кресла и столик. Хорошее место. А еще отсюда просматривался весь двор и большая часть кладбища.

Лори опустилась в одно из кресел и положила руки на колени.

– Насчет того, что ты сказала ночью. – Дейл снял с плеча винтовку и устроился во втором кресле. Он смотрел пристально, высоко подняв кустистые черные брови, так странно сочетавшиеся с седыми бородой и волосами. – О последнем дне. Возможно, ты права.

– Шейн обмолвился о чем-то?

– Попросил нас с Гленном проверить состояние машин. И насколько хватит бензина.

Внутри все болезненно сжалось.

– Я могу ответить, что нашел в трейлере еще одну поломку. Серьезную. Как минимум, на пару дней ремонта.

И что тогда? Шейн скажет, что старая колымага ломается так часто, что пора ее бросить? Что на шоссе полно пустых машин – выбирай любую?

Теперь сжалось горло, так сильно, что Лори едва могла дышать. Что же делать? Что?! Или пора смириться? Сколько дней ребенок способен выжить в лесу? В лесу, где бродят ходячие? Нет, Лори не могла. Позволить себя увезти, не найдя хотя бы тела, – не могла.

Если бы Рик был жив… Он бы искал неделями, месяцами! А Шейн наверняка заметил бы, что Рик просто не может мыслить объективно. И оказался прав?

– Мы в безопасности, только пока двигаемся, – сказал Шейн, когда они уезжали из лагеря под Атлантой. Уезжали, похоронив Эми, Джима, Эда, других.

Лори даже знала, какой довод этим вечером Шейн приведет – тот же. Мы застряли в одном месте. Это опасно. Ты всех нас подвергаешь опасности…

Она посмотрела на уходящий вверх ствол гикори – старый, весь в длинных пластинах отслаивающейся коры. Сколько лет этому дереву? Сколько оно еще простоит даже после того, как все люди умрут или превратятся в ходячих? Ему ведь все равно…

– Мне нужно на шоссе, – резко произнесла Лори. – Должна проверить, что там.

– Конечно. – Взгляд Дейла стал совсем пронизывающим. – Гленн тебя отвезет.

– Сейчас соберусь.

На миг показалось, что она стала стеклянной – совершенно прозрачной, и Дейл понял, что Лори задумала. Но он не спросил, не остановил, когда она поднялась, почти побежала к церкви.

Она всех подставляла, собиралась совершить непоправимую глупость… Дура-дура-дура!.. На что она вообще рассчитывала? Но Лори просто не могла сдаться. Не могла!

* * *

Гленн уже собирался трогаться, когда к машине подошла Андреа и распахнула заднюю дверцу.

– Что-то случилось? – спросила Лори.

Та устроилась на сидении и только потом ответила, не скрывая недовольства в голосе:

– Дейл попросил съездить с вами.

– Если не хочешь…

– Лучше это, чем торчать на трейлере.

Лори отвернулась и посмотрела в окно. Значит, Дейл что-то заподозрил. Только черта с два она даст себя остановить!

Машина покатила по узкой лесной дороге, миновала луг, сгоревший дом у рощи и наконец-то выехала на шоссе. Все так же, как и вчера. И позавчера, и позапозавчера. Брошенные автомобили, брошенные вещи в распахнутых багажниках, брошенные мертвецы…

Гленн затормозил возле тойоты, на лобовом стекле которой белела надпись: «Карл, оставайся тут. Мы вернемся за тобой». Ничего и никого вокруг. Но Лори все равно вышла из машины и приблизилась. Затея с надписью – такая чушь! Просто вопль отчаяния. И признание собственного бессилия.

Лори подумала о людях за спиной. Гленн переживал, сочувствовал, как мог, но просто не мог представить, каково ей сейчас. Никто, черт побери, не мог! Андреа… наверняка оглядывалась с кислым видом и думала только о том, когда же они, наконец, поедут обратно. Только никто не поедет. Лори резко выдохнула и пошла к правой обочине, к тому месту, где Карл перелез через заграждения и побежал в лес.

– Ты куда? – спросил Гленн, но она только ускорила шаг.

Вот оно. Лори посмотрела на плотно стоявшие темные деревья, потом перебралась через заграждение и стала спускаться по склону.

За спиной воскликнули.

– Совсем свихнулась? – произнесла рядом Андреа.

Лори мотнула головой.

– Стой!

Ее схватили за плечо, и она резко отпрянула и вывернулась.

– А если не остановлюсь?

На лице Андреа злость мешалась с оторопью, и Лори добавила:

– Если не остановлюсь, что ты сделаешь?

– Оттащу тебя обратно. А Гленн поможет.

– Лори! Андреа! – Тот спустился к ним. – Вы…

– Гленн, покажи мне тот чертов ручей!

– Гленн, она спятила! Отведем ее в машину!

– Гленн! – Лори готова была сделать что угодно! Она не вернется! Не вернется, пока… – Пожалуйста!

– Я…

Лори видела в его глазах только растерянность. Ну же! Умоляю!

– Давайте мы будем говорить потише, – наконец пробормотал он.

– Давай лучше ты тихо поможешь мне упаковать ее, пока она не натворила дел, – прошипела Андреа.

– Я не…

– Гленн, прошу тебя. Покажи мне ручей. Он же недалеко, – зашептала Лори. – Я помню, Шейн говорил, что он совсем рядом с шоссе. Мне надо увидеть это место.

– Даже не думай! – снова повысила голос Андреа.

– Но… – Гленн вздохнул. – Тут и правда рядом.

Андреа поморщилась так, словно у нее заболел зуб.

– Мы быстро, – добавил Гленн.

– А если в чертовом лесу толпа ходячих?

– Мы будем осторожны, – твердо сказала Лори.

– Послушай, ты хоть понимаешь, что если что-нибудь случится с Гленном, это будет твоя вина? – Андреа стояла чуть выше по склону и будто нависала над Лори.

– Ты тоже послушай. Черта с два я хоть кому-то желаю почувствовать то, что чувствую сейчас я. Ты представить это не в состоянии.

– Куда уж мне? – Она скривила губы. – Я же не мать.  
Да, именно! Кэрол поняла бы, как и Миранда. Но эта не поймет!  
– Можешь подождать нас у машины.

– А ты можешь не указывать мне, что делать?

Очень хотелось ответить, но Лори отвернулась:

– Гленн, мы идем?

Тот вздохнул и направился к деревьям.

– Ты хоть оружие взяла? – с раздражением спросила Андреа, когда они вошли в лес и побрели по едва видневшейся тропке. Интересно, а если бы Лори предложила ей отправиться с ними, она вернулась к машине? Просто из противоречия?

– У меня пистолет и нож.

– У меня тоже нож, – произнес Гленн. – Все равно я пока стреляю плохо.

– Замечательно, – буркнула Андреа и наконец-то замолчала.

Ее взгляд так буравил затылок, что становилось больно. Она ничего не понимала. Ничегошеньки!

– Вот здесь. – Гленн указал на текущий перед ними ручей. Берег был крутым, нависал над водой. Дерево, когда-то росшее на самом краю, рухнуло, выворотило землю. Прямо под ним образовалась пещерка – маленькая для взрослого, но для ребенка в самый раз. Голые тонкие корни, ветви, высохшие лианы переплелись в настоящий полог перед ее входом. Если не вглядываться, и не заметишь, что там кто-то сидит.

– Шейн сказал Карлу спрятаться тут.

Лори спрыгнула прямо в воду, отвела рукой ветви, ожидая… Она понимала, что ничего не могла ждать. И все равно на мгновение внутри вспыхнуло бешеное «вдруг». Нет, конечно, никого там не было. Ни единого следа.

– Теперь мы, наконец, вернемся? – спросила Андреа таким тоном, что Лори захотелось забраться обратно на берег и ударить ее.

– Вы осматривали обе стороны?

Гленн кивнул.

– Шейн объяснил Карлу, по какому берегу идти. По высокому. Он бы не…

– Но низкий вы тоже ведь осмотрели? Ты сам сказал.

– Конечно. И тут, и дальше по течению.

Только голос Гленна был немного неуверенным. Или это она цеплялась за последнюю соломинку? Прошло пять дней. Что тут можно найти?

Лори пошла вниз по течению. Сначала медленно, вертя головой, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то по обе стороны ручья, затем быстрее. Ей, наверное, удалось сделать не больше пары десятков шагов, когда сзади раздался плеск, а потом ее второй раз за день схватили за плечо.

– Ты сказала – до ручья. Куда теперь тебя понесло?

– Я пройду немного вперед.

– Что? Гленн, мы возвращаемся, пока она не угробила и себя, и нас с тобой.

– Отпусти меня. – Лори снова попыталась вывернуться, но в этот раз Андреа держала крепко.

– Черта с два. Это ты сказала про ручей, не я. Наврала ведь, да? И теперь врешь про «немного».

Андреа смотрела зло и как-то… насмешливо, словно ей стало весело от того, что она раскусила ложь. Лори и сама знала, что ложь вышла глупой и жалкой. Только Андреа была последней, кто смел об этом говорить.

– Возвращайся. – Собственный голос показался чужим. – Тебя никто не держит.

– Ты свихнулась! Шейн вокруг тебя прыгает, все вокруг тебя прыгают! А тебе мало, да? Меня подставить захотелось? Гленн…

– Давайте пройдем вниз по течению, – выдохнул тот, и Лори захотелось его расцеловать. – Тут недалеко. Потом начинаются скалы, а ручей становится водопадом.

– Значит, и смотреть нечего, – бросила Андреа.

Гленн пошел дальше по руслу. Лори посмотрела на Андреа, и та все-таки отпустила ее плечо. Не иначе как испугалась возвращаться через лес одна.

Ручей был неглубоким – ботинки даже не погружались в воду целиком. Берега то слегка смыкались, то расступались. И слева, и справа один только лес. Разве что орешник на высоком берегу уступил место соснам.

Как же жарко! Спертый воздух давил, а от воды не ощущалось никакой прохлады. По лицу и спине тек пот, а перед глазами вилась какая-то мошкара и настойчиво пыталась сесть на лоб и щеки. Все дальше и дальше. Сколько они уже прошли? Милю? Или даже больше? Может, действительно хватит? Нет, еще есть время! Шейн с Ти-Догом и Моралесом вернутся не раньше, чем часа через три.

Ручей вильнул влево. Крутой берег стал еще круче и выше – почти по плечо. Ребенку по такому сложно забраться.

– Ходячий, – вдруг прошипела Андреа, – слева.

Лори тоже услышала, как по низкому берегу кто-то ломился через кусты, треща сучьями. Все ближе и громче.

– Давайте сюда, – шепнул Гленн.

Чуть ниже по течению над ручьем нависал густой кустарник. Андреа присела за ним, вынула пистолет. Лори замерла рядом, пригнулась, Гленн встал у нее за спиной.

Треск раздался совсем рядом. Треск, а за ним рев. Лори охнула и тут же прижала ладони ко рту. Никто ведь не услышал?! Пусть ходячий их не учует! Пусть…

Рядом оглушительно затрещало. Лори метнулась в сторону, запнулась, упала в ручей, а ходячий всем телом грохнулся рядом, подняв тучу брызг. Кто-то закричал, потом раздался выстрел. Мертвец приподнялся, снова заревел и схватил Лори за ногу.

Надо его убить… надо… в голову… Шейн показывал… Где же нож?! Где он?! Горло будто стянуло удавкой. А потом Гленн всадил ходячему в череп лезвие.

На миг стало оглушительно тихо, словно в уши напихали ваты. Затем Лори услышала хриплое сорванное дыхание – свое. Мертвец – крупный лысый мужчина в темных штанах и разорванной, заляпанной кровью рубашке – лежал, уткнувшись лицом в дно ручья, и не шевелился.

– Не надо было стрелять. – Голос Гленна слегка дрожал.

– А что надо было? – тут же огрызнулась Андреа.

– Бить ножом. Вдруг этот ходячий не один?

– Лишний повод убраться отсюда поскорее. Уходим. А то ходячие действительно сбегутся: не на выстрел, так на визг.

– Визг? – Лори высвободила щиколотку из ослабевших пальцев ходячего. Все хорошо, он действительно мертв.

– Ты завизжала так, будто он тебя укусил.

Она визжала? Лори не помнила. Хотя горло ведь почему-то саднило.

Надо вставать. Джинсы промокли, вся блузка была в брызгах. Господи… Лори шарила рассеянным взглядом по берегам: сначала по крутому, потом по низкому. По изломанному и помятому кустарнику. Что-то… что-то зацепилось за одну из уцелевших веток в самой сердцевине. Какая-то тряпка. Лори поднялась, не отрывая от нее глаз, подошла. Показалось или нет?

Проклятый кустарник был еще и колючим. И руки тряслись. Но Лори сняла обрывок ткани с ветки и прижала к груди. Теперь затряслись не только руки, но и плечи.

– Это Карла!

– Это покойника, – буркнула Андреа.

– Нет, не его. – Гленн подошел, протянул ладонь. – Можно?

Отдавать обрывок было почти страшно, словно тот тут же растает в воздухе. Словно та ниточка, которая вдруг протянулась к Карлу, порвется.

– Смотри, – сказал Гленн Андреа. – Лори права – это Карла. Такая рубашка на нем была, когда он пропал.

Лори не поняла выражения, которое мелькнуло в глазах Андреа.

– Наверное, он прятался в этих кустах, – продолжал Гленн. – Неудивительно, что порвал одежду. Какие тут колючки.

Лори посмотрела на царапины на своих руках. Да, неудивительно. Но если Карл тут прятался, то… от ходячих! От кого же еще? И тогда… Что случилось потом?

– Карл выбрался на низкий берег, – произнесла Лори.

– Но Шейн сказал…

– Может, на высоком были ходячие. Может, еще что-то. Карл же ребенок! Он испугался, запутался! Он…

– Лори, успокойся. Подождите тут.

Гленн выбрался на низкий берег и пошел прочь, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Господи! А если Карл далеко ушел от ручья, потерялся и не смог к нему вернуться? Если он все эти дни блуждал не по тому берегу, на котором его искали, и отходил все дальше и дальше и…

– Там поодаль есть тропа, – произнес Гленн, и Лори очнулась, – хорошо протоптанная. Наверное, тут где-то рядом есть жилье.

– Отлично! – резко взмахнула руками Андреа. – Давайте вернемся, расскажем обо всем Шейну. Он и остальные придут и…

– Нет! – выпалила Лори. – Сколько времени это займет? Два часа? Три? Если Карл…

– А если еще ходячие? Или, может, ты знаешь, в какую сторону по той тропе идти? И вообще надо ли по ней идти?

– Думаю, если бы ходячие тут были, они уже появились, – заметил Гленн.

– Да вы оба свихнулись! – теперь в голосе Андреа прорезалось отчаяние, и Лори от этого стало почти смешно.

– Шейн и остальные искали Карла четыре чертовых дня. Без толку! А мы ищем всего несколько часов и уже нашли след. – С каждым словом собственные доводы казались все убедительнее. – Что мы, черт подери, потеряем, если пройдем по тропе? Черт… Я прошу тебя!

Андреа ведь должна была понимать… хоть что-то! Хоть немного! Гленн же понимал!

– Ты не обязан идти у нее на поводу, – заговорила Андреа. – Разумнее вернуться.

Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста… Лори готова была встать на колени, умолять!

– Давайте пройдем по тропинке в ту сторону. – Гленн махнул рукой вперед и влево от ручья.

Андреа резко выдохнула.

– Почему туда? – быстро спросила Лори, пока та не сказала еще что-нибудь.

– Если я правильно помню карту, дорога в противоположной стороне. Если бы Карл пошел туда, то точно на нее выбрался. И был бы шанс, что он отыскал машину, на которой мы оставили надпись. А раз он не выбрался…

– Какой бред. – Андреа принялась буравить взглядом ручей.

– Я хочу найти Карла, – неожиданно твердо ответил Гленн. – Хотя бы попытаться. Чтобы потом не обвинять себя, что мог, но не сделал.

Андреа скривила рот, покачала головой.

– Пойдем, – добавил Гленн. – Шейн говорил, из тебя может получиться классный стрелок.

– Ты издеваешься.

– Совсем нет. Ты единственная из нас, кто хорошо стреляет.

Лори прижала тыльную сторону руки к губам, боясь сказать что-то лишнее – и словно боясь спугнуть.

– Черт с тобой. – Андреа подчеркнуто не смотрела в ее сторону. – Давай, если такая охота, прогуляемся. Но если что, тут же разворачиваемся и уходим.

Гленн кивнул, и Лори перевела дыхание.

Мысль об еще одном человеке рядом успокаивала. Пусть даже этим человеком была Андреа.

* * *

До жилья – двухэтажного дома за невысоким покосившимся забором – оказалось идти дольше, чем Лори думала. Наверное, больше мили. Когда-то белая, а теперь серая краска отслаивалась от стен, в окнах виднелись занавески, скорее похожие на грязные тряпки, а все вокруг заросло. Но, похоже, здесь кто-то жил – точно жил до начала всего этого ужаса. С толстой ветки дерева перед крыльцом свисали деревянные качели, а на самом крыльце стояло кресло-качалка. В траве у ступенек валялся мяч, ярко-красный, совсем новый по сравнению с дряхлым домом.

– Как думаете, есть там кто живой? – спросил Гленн.

– А если там кто-то мертвый? – Андреа положила руку на рукоять пистолета.

– Давай ты не будешь больше стрелять? Ну, пока не припрет?

Та раздраженно выдохнула, но вместо пистолета взялась за нож.

– А может, там кто-то, кто видел Карла? – Лори вглядывалась в окна, но за стеклами никто не шевелился.

– Сейчас проверим. – Гленн взбежал по крыльцу. Он громко постучал и тут же спустился обратно. – Если там ходячий, он придет на звук.

Тишина. В окнах по-прежнему ничего не мелькало и не шевелилось. Дверь никто не открывал.

– Будем считать, что ходячих тут нет, – бодро сказал Гленн. – Я войду. А вы прикройте меня.

Лори смутно представляла, как сумеет прикрыть Гленна, но кивнула. Они втроем поднялись на крыльцо. Андреа встала по одну сторону двери, Лори – по другую, а потом осторожно толкнула ее. Оказалось не заперто. С негромким скрипом дверь открылась, и Гленн шагнул внутрь.

Лори ждала. Андреа, вынувшая нож, тоже.

– Никого… о, черт!

Раздался грохот. Андреа резко тряхнула головой и вошла в дом. Лори тяжело сглотнула и поспешила за ней.

Гленн стоял у лестницы на второй этаж, а у самого ее подножия валялся ходячий – ходячая. Полная женщина в перепачканном цветастом платье. Похоже, при падении она сломала ноги, поэтому шипела и пыталась ползти.

– Я с ней разберусь, – произнес Гленн.

– Лучше я. – Лицо у Андреа было бледным и сосредоточенным. Она шагнула вперед, подняла нож и почти сразу отступила, когда мертвая женщина потянула к ней руку.

– Мне помочь?

– Нет. Сама справлюсь.

Андреа снова приблизилась, замерла, а потом резким движением нагнулась и всадила ходячему нож и голову. Качнулась, чуть не упала прямо на него, но сумела оттолкнуться и, выпустив оружие, неловко плюхнулась на пол.

Мертвец больше не шевелился, лезвие так и торчало у него из черепа.

– Черт… – Андреа смотрела прямо перед собой. – У нее… у этого ходячего голова крепче.

Лори осторожно приблизилась к женщине.

– Ты ведь уже убивала ходячих?

– Одного. – Андреа проигнорировала протянутую руку и поднялась сама. Подошла к мертвецу и вытащила у него из черепа нож. – Еще на шоссе. Он забрался в трейлер Дейла, а я там сидела. Если бы Дейл не кинул мне отвертку… Ты?

– Еще нет.

– Надо. Это не так страшно, как кажется.

Наверное. И тут Андреа права – надо научиться убивать мертвецов.

– Похоже, этот ходячий тут единственный. – Гленн оглядывал гостиную.

Лори тоже посмотрела по сторонам. Стулья сдвинуты или опрокинуты, один даже разломан. Обивка низкого дивана чем-то вымазана и разодрана. На столе – остатки еды. Лори решила не подходить и не проверять, какой именно – запах гнили доносился и досюда. Чуть дальше, в дверном проеме в смежную комнату, на пыльном полу поблескивали осколки. Похоже, так они лежали нетронутыми несколько месяцев.

– Проверим второй этаж? – Гленн осторожно перешагнул через тело и взялся за перила. – Этот ходячий, когда я вошел, торчал вон у той двери.

Снизу можно было разглядеть небольшой коридорчик и две двери в его левой стене. Гленн указывал на дальнюю. Что за ней? Почему возле нее стоял ходячий? Сердце так сильно стукнуло в груди, что стало больно. Это ведь…

– Я пойду первым, ладно? – спросил Гленн, и Лори осознала, что стоит у подножия лестницы и вцепилась в перила так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Да, конечно, пусть Гленн идет первым. Это правильно. Смешно надеяться… Да просто опасно надеяться! Когда надеешься, все оканчивается ничем. Но… Господи, пожалуйста!.. 

Наверху Гленн замер и вслушался. Лори тоже замерла, хотя больше всего на свете хотела броситься к проклятой двери и распахнуть ее. Снова тишина. Гленн потянул ручку.

– Заперто.

Он громко постучал и прижался к двери ухом. Тихо. Как же тихо!

Лори посмотрела на царапины в дереве. Как же их много и какие они глубокие! В одной даже застрял выдранный сгнивший ноготь. Получается, ходячий рвался сюда изо всех сил. Чудо, что дверь выдержала.

– Я попробую ее выбить. – Гленн отошел к противоположной стене коридорчика.

– Не сломай себе что-нибудь. – Андреа встала в его глубине.

От первого удара дверь затряслась, что-то в ней скрипнуло, но и только. Гленн потер плечо и попробовал еще раз.

– Крепкая, чтоб ее!

Лори обхватила себя руками, чтобы не затрястись, как проклятая дверь. Скорее! Ну же! Каким-то чудом она не выпалила это вслух.

– Я прострелю замок, – вдруг сказала Андреа. – Я в кино такое видела.

Гленн пожал плечами:

– Давай. Все равно мы тут уже достаточно пошумели.

Андреа приблизилась, чуть ли не уткнула конец ствола в замок и нажала на спусковой крючок. Грохнуло так, что Лори зажала уши. Зато получилось!

– Боже! – Андреа первой вбежала внутрь, Лори за ней, чуть не толкнув Гленна.

Детская. Раньше это была детская. На небольшой кровати справа лежало тело девочки, прикрытое до пояса одеялом.

– Не… не шевелится, – пробормотала Андреа.

Похоже, девочка умерла давно. Значит, ходячий рвался не к ней. Тогда… еще одна дверь, видимо, в ванную. Лори метнулась туда и распахнула ее.

Ноги подкосились. Просто взяли и подкосились, и она поползла вперед, к унитазу, возле которого лежал, свернувшись… Это ведь не видение? Ей ведь не кажется? Перед глазами все плыло, горло перехватило, и Лори не могла даже позвать. Только подползти и обхватить, приподнять неожиданно тяжелое и холодное тело. Боже-боже-боже…

– Лори! Лори, ты слышишь меня? Дай мне… Надо проверить, что с ним? Слышишь?

Карл… Господи, я тебе молилась, господи! Карл дышал?! Да, дышал, хотя Лори едва это ощущала. Так слабо, что, казалось, следующий вдох будет последним.

– Карл жив! – крикнула она. Это было важно – чтобы остальные услышали и поняли.

– Да, жив, – сказали совсем рядом, и в этот раз Лори поняла, что говорил Гленн. – Все хорошо. Теперь все будет хорошо. Лори?

Ее бедный мальчик… Что с ним? Он цел, его не укусили, он…

– Наверное, обезвоживание, – снова заговорил Гленн. – Краны не работают.

Потом что-то заскрипело, и Гленн добавил:

– В бачке воды тоже нет, но дно еще влажное. Наверное, он догадался туда залезть и допил все, что не высохло.

Какие сухие у Карла губы, все потрескались. И глаза ввалились. Тени вокруг них казались черными. Но сын был здесь, с ней. Сын был жив! И все равно казалось, что разожми она руки, Карл тут же испарится.

– Вопрос в том, сколько времени Карл тут просидел, – заговорила Андреа. – Лори? Нам надо возвращаться. И быстро.

Лори попыталась подняться, не выпуская сына. Черт, тяжело!

– Я понесу Карла. – Гленн был рядом, хотел помочь. Лори резко кивнула и заставила себя разжать руки. Нет, Карл не исчезнет. Никуда больше не исчезнет. Все позади. Ее все-таки затрясло, и кто-то – Андреа – крепко взял ее за предплечье и повел прочь из комнаты.

Лори хотела идти рядом с Гленном, не позади него, но и в коридоре, и на лестнице было слишком узко. Только снаружи Лори смогла с ним поравняться и взять сына за руку.

Слезы все текли и текли, и Лори смаргивала их.

Они возвращаются. Возвращаются вместе с Карлом!

* * *

Обратный путь запомнился Лори как тяжелый полубредовый сон, никак не желавший заканчиваться.

…Они снова шли сначала по тропинке, потом по ручью, останавливались, чтобы в очередной раз протереть Карлу лицо, потому что Гленн говорил, что тех, у кого обезвоживание, надо не только поить, но и купать. Вода под ногами была слишком мутной, Лори боялась напоить ею Карлу и еще больше боялась не напоить. Может, немного выше по течению она чище? Когда Лори прикасалась смоченным платком к коже, лицо сына ненадолго напрягалось, но и только. Пожалуйста, господи, пусть Карл выдержит путь через лес! Опускавшееся к горизонту солнце по-прежнему жарило, но руки у Карла оставались ледяными. А Лори, Гленн и Андреа, мокрые от пота, судорожно хватая ртами горячий воздух, все брели и брели.

– Тут почище, – в какой-то момент сказала Андреа, набрала воду в ладони и попыталась влить ее Карлу в рот, пока Лори придерживала его голову. Сын застонал, затем закашлялся. Кажется, все-таки глотнул.

Дальше, сквозь вечернее марево, в котором тонуло все вокруг.

Потом раздался какой-то шум, плеск. Они замерли, парализованные, растерянные.

– Лори! Господи, Лори!

Перед ними посреди ручья стоял Шейн, за ним – Ти-Дог и Моралес.

– Вы спяти…

Он увидел Карла у Гленна на руках и тоже словно окаменел.

«Я нашла сына!» хотела крикнуть Лори, но вместо этого заплакала. Снова.

Потом были дорога, машина, короткий путь к церкви.

Из сумерек выплыли Дейл, Кэрол, Миранда, Джеки… Лори не отходила от Карла ни на мгновение. Все вокруг шумели, о чем-то спорили, но голоса сливались в невразумительный гул.

Рядом оказались Дейл и Джеки. Они помогли уложить Карла на церковную лавку, раздеть его, стали обтирать, снова пытаться напоить. И в этот раз Карл пил. Все еще не открывал глаз, но пил. И Лори плакала, наверное, тысячный раз за день.

– Теперь все хорошо, – мягко сказал Дейл и похлопал ее по колену. – Хорошо. Ты героиня. Гленн, Андреа, ты – вы все молодцы.

Лори не ответила. Она ждала.

Когда Карл, наконец, пришел в себя, она опустилась у лавки на колени, взяла его за руку и попыталась поймать взгляд. Глаза у сына были мутными, растерянными, он слепо шарил ими по темной церкви, пока не увидел ее.

– Ма…

– Шшш… – Лори гладила его по волосам и не могла остановиться. – Я тут.

– Мама…

Она поцеловала его в мокрый, но, кажется, потеплевший лоб.

Что с тобой случилось? Как ты оказался в том доме? Сколько времени там пробыл?.. Потом, потом, на эти вопросы еще будет время. Лори пережила смерть Рика, смирилась с ней. Но Карл… Этого Лори не выдержала бы. Она хотела только сидеть возле сына, только молиться, чтобы он выздоровел.

Маячивший неподалеку Шейн отвлекал, почти раздражал. С ним она поговорит позже. Только когда Карл выпил еще воды и заснул, Лори позволила себе немного отвлечься. Сказать «спасибо» всем вокруг. Гленну, Дейлу, Джеки, Кэрол, Миранде, Моралесу, Ти-Догу… Андреа? Где же она?

Андреа стояла у выхода из церкви, почти невидимая в слабом свете свечей, и смотрела на Карла. Затем она закинула винтовку на плечо, развернулась и вышла в ночь. Скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь.

Карл нашелся. А Эми была мертва. На миг Лори стало стыдно за ту сумасшедшую, почти бешеную радость, в которой она тонула. Захотелось пойти вслед за Андреа, сказать ей что-то… Только что? Никакие слова не изменят то, что Эми погибла.

Лори опять посмотрела на Карла. Он – самое главное, что у нее есть. Остальное неважно. Остальное подождет.


	2. Ждущая жена

Если верить карте, городок, в котором они оказались, назывался Маунтин Хилл. Обычный уютный городок, тонувший в пышной летней зелени. Таким он был раньше, до появления ходячих.

Впрочем, у домика на самой окраине мертвецов не оказалось. По крайней мере, Лори не увидела ни одного. Гленн и Ти-Дог, когда отправились разведать окрестности, тоже. Хорошее место, чтобы пересидеть хотя бы денек и подождать, пока Карл не придет в себя. Так твердил Дейл, а Шейн морщился, хотя и не возражал. Вообще ничего не говорил уже больше часа.

Наверное, стоило… Нет, Лори не собиралась мириться первой. Хватит. Они ругались третий раз, и с каждой ссорой становилось только хуже. Пусть Шейн баюкает уязвленное самолюбие, а у Лори был Карл, которого она по-прежнему боялась хоть на минуту оставить одного. Да, это глупость, да, возле Карла Кэрол и Миранда, да, она ведет себя как чокнутая… Да, черт подери, да!

Первый раз они поссорились ранним утром, еще в церкви.

– Ты же понимаешь, что тебе просто повезло? – спросил Шейн, когда они собирали вещи.

– Да, повезло. Повезло так, как не везло тебе все четыре дня.

Карлу нужен был уход, нужны были лекарства… Господи, что назначают при обезвоживании? Дейл говорил, что хороший способ – давать пить чуть теплую воду, в которой разведено немного соли. Еще он говорил, что подойдут напитки для спортсменов. Лори молилась, чтобы все это нашлось в ближайшем городе.

– А если бы не повезло?

Она подняла взгляд от сумки, куда запихивала куртки – свою и Карла. Шейн навис над Лори, опершись руками о спинки скамеек: той, на которой сидела она, и следующей.

– Но мне повезло.

– Лори, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось…

– Но не случилось ведь! Ни со мной, ни с Гленном, ни с Андреа.

Шейн громко вздохнул и поднял глаза к потолку.

– Ты рисковала. Не только собой, но и ими.

– Я это понимаю.

Все-таки она кривила душой, и Шейн это тут же почувствовал.

– Послушай меня. – Он уселся рядом. – Вокруг сейчас полная хрень творится. Чтобы выжить, мы должны действовать вместе, а не откалывать черти что друг у дружки за спинами. Эй, Лори?

– Я слушаю. Внимательно. – Она застегнула сумку и сложила руки на груди.

– Я рад. Я счастлив, что Карл нашелся. Очень счастлив. Но, Лори, мне сейчас надо, чтобы люди меня слушались. Чтобы все в этой группе слушались. Если они вообразят, что могут возражать по малейшему поводу, представляешь, что начнется?

Лори показалось, что ее ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. Что она хотела услышать? «Извини, что плохо искал», «Извини, что не догадался получше осмотреть другой берег ручья», даже простое «Окей, я облажался». Все было бы лучше, чем это!

А Шейн, похоже, принял ее молчание за согласие.

– Давай договоримся, что ты больше не выкинешь ничего подобного? Черт, ты не представляешь, как я перепугался, когда вернулся, а тебя не было! Я не могу потерять еще и тебя!

Он смотрел почти умоляюще, и Лори растерялась. Все-таки… все-таки в чем-то Шейн был прав. И он столько для нее сделал. И для нее, и для Карла. И Шейн всегда терпеть не мог признавать свои ошибки, Лори это знала. Такой уж у него характер. Наверное, стоит…

– Я обещаю, что буду осторожнее.

– Лори!

– Шейн, мы говорим о Карле!

– Нет, сейчас мы говорим о ситуации вообще.

Очень хотелось сказать: «Тогда не давай мне повода так поступать», но она промолчала. Поднялась со скамьи и взяла сумку. Пока Лори шла к выходу, она чувствовала, как взгляд Шейна буравил ей спину.

Пола всегда говорила, что во время ссоры честный крик лучше молчания и попыток ту ссору замять. Подруга оказалась права: они с Шейном не доругались и все несказанное повисло над ними обоими предгрозовой тучей.

Когда шоссе оказалось перегорожено машинами так, что стало ясно, что ни пикап с чероки и доджем, ни, тем более, трейлер не проедут, и пришлось искать пути объезда, ссора вспыхнула снова.

– Зачем ты накричал на Гленна и Андреа? Они ни в чем не виноваты.

Сама Лори не слышала тех криков – о них упомянул Дейл. Зато стало понятно, почему у Гленна был такой несчастный вид, а Андреа все утро ходила с каменным лицом и, когда Лори поздоровалась с ней, поджала губы и отвернулась.

Шейн покосился на стоявших неподалеку Дейла, Моралеса, Ти-Дога и Гленна. Те разглядывали карту, разложенную на капоте пикапа. Дейл водил по ней пальцем и что-то говорил. Лори, сидевшая на заднем сиденье доджа вместе с Карлом, не слышала, что именно, видела только, как Ти-Дог кивал, а Моралес чесал затылок.

– Они не должны были рисковать. – Шейн положил локоть на крышу доджа и склонился к самому окну. – Как и ты. А они мало того, что позволили пойти в лес тебе, так еще и сами с тобой отправились.

– Они должны были остаться на дороге?

– Лори, прекрати этот детский сад. Они не должны были отпускать тебя. Как угодно, но остановить!

Задремавший снова Карл зашевелился в ее объятиях.

– Говори потише! – громко шепнула Лори. – Без них я не нашла бы Карла.

– Боже, не начинай снова. – Голос Шейн все же понизил. – Что мне надо было сказать? Вы молодцы – плюйте на остальных и дальше?

– Ты мог бы ограничиться первой частью – про молодцов. Если тебе угодно, виновата только я. Это я заставила их пойти с собой.

– Черт, Лори. Так это не работает.

– Тогда как…

– Шейн! – позвал Дейл, и тот оттолкнулся от машины, развернулся и пошел к пикапу.

Вот и поговорили. Лори выдохнула, откинулась на сиденье и погладила по волосам снова заснувшего Карла.

Что же делать? Если бы мама была жива, она непременно сказала, что стоит успокоиться, взять себя в руки, сдать назад, наконец. Тем более, сейчас, когда Лори так нуждалась в Шейне. От него, черт подери, зависело все! Это он кормил и поил их с Карлом, защищал. Только если бы она его послушалась, если бы не пошла искать сама… Ей просто повезло. Проклятье, Лори сама понимала, что это было чистейшее везение. Но если Шейн ждал извинений, то не дождется. Не раньше, чем признает, что и сам ошибся.

Третий раз они поругались уже в Маунтин Хилл. Эта ссора вышла самой мерзкой – такой, что после нее разболелась голова.

– До форта Беннинг рукой подать, – буркнул Шейн.

– Предлагаешь наплевать на состояние Карла и ехать туда?

– Там должны быть квалифицированные врачи, а не Дейл со своими солью и спортивными напитками.

– Карл уже неплохо себя чувствует. А от пары часов отдыха ему станет только лучше. Мы по любому доедем сегодня до Беннинга.

– Опять ты…

– Что я опять? Мы едем в форт. Мы там будем. Но Карл для меня важнее сотни таких фортов.

– Я знаю. Знаю! Ты молодец. Героиня. Замечательная мать. Что мне еще сказать?

– Прекрати!

С Риком порой тоже было очень непросто. Но Рик либо молчал, позволяя ей высказать все, что она хотела, либо спокойно или делано спокойно – о, Лори видела, как порой он сдерживался, чтобы не повысить голос! – начинал возражать. Шейн же… Она словно билась в глухую стену. Все, что она говорила, почему-то тут же становилось неважным. Неправильным. И Лори не знала, как на это реагировать.

Она запуталась. «Не надо усугублять», шепнул материнский голос. Пора остановиться и… Черта с два! Все снова и снова упиралось в то, что признав себя неправой, Лори признала бы, что не должна была спасать Карла. Тупик.

Шейн качнулся вперед, взял ее за плечи:

– Успокойся уже. Все хорошо, все живы. А тебя клинит и клинит. Вот как Рик…

– При чем тут Рик?

– Рассказывал иногда, как ты его пилила.

Шейн словно под дых ударил.

– Что у нас было с Риком, тебя не касается. Не приплетай сюда его!

– Окей. Только я не Рик, Лори. Не святой с ангельским терпением. Хватит уже!

И он просто ушел. Развернулся и ушел, оставив ее хватать ртом воздух. Все больше чувствовать себя неправой и глупой.

Когда Шейн с Ти-Догом и Гленном собрались на поиски аптеки, Лори заставила себя подойти и пожелать удачи. Она действительно не хотела, чтобы Шейн уходил злым. Как ушел после ссоры Рик, и Лори так никогда с ним не помирилась.

– Возвращайся.

Шейн раздраженно посмотрел на нее, но потом его взгляд смягчился:

– Конечно, вернусь. Куда я денусь?

Шейн провел пальцами по ее щеке, поцеловал. Он, похоже, решил, что она пошла на попятную, и Лори не стала его разубеждать. Сейчас это было лишним.

Она вдруг поняла, что устала. Безумно, невероятно устала. Ей тоже надо отдохнуть и как следует подумать. А потом Карл выздоровеет, они доедут до форта, и все станет хорошо. Обязано стать.

* * *

В каком-то смысле Лори ждала всю жизнь: когда Рик вернется с работы, когда у Карла закончатся занятия в школе. Потом – когда Рик очнется, запрещая себе думать о том, что он может никогда не выйти из комы. А теперь, после того как мир рухнул, ждала снова. В этом было что-то глубоко неправильное.

Шейн словами о Рике растревожил рану, и та ныла, заставляя метаться. Лори то сидела возле Карла, то принималась ходить из комнаты в комнату. Несколько раз она выглядывала на крыльцо, где дежурил Моралес, смотрела на трейлер, припаркованный в проулке между их домом и соседним. Наверху привычно устроился Дейл с биноклем. Может, стоило переговорить с ним? Дейл всегда был готов выслушать. Только что сказать?

Правда в том, что Лори чувствовала себя виноватой перед Риком. Все случилось слишком быстро: она только оплакала его и тут же оказалась в объятиях Шейна. Наверное, Рик бы понял – как страшно, до тошноты страшно ей было, как она пыталась уберечь Карла. Шейн их защищал, хотя и сам боялся. И как Лори хотелось, чтобы ее утешили, помогли хоть на миг забыть о том, что творилось вокруг, так и он хотел того же.

Но в той легкости, с которой Лори позволила этому случиться, притаился и расчет. И от этого стыдно становилось вдвойне. И не только перед Риком, но и перед Шейном. А что еще оставалось? Карл должен выжить! И Кэрол, и Миранда что угодно сделали бы, чтобы их дети выжили.

Лори вернулась в дом, заглянула в одну из спален, где на кровати лежал Карл. Приглядывавшая за ним Джеки подняла голову от книги и улыбнулась:

– Посмотрю пока, что Миранда делает на заднем дворе. Я ненадолго.

Лори кивнула.

– Мам? – позвал сын.

– Да, дорогой. – Она вошла внутрь, уселась на кровать рядом с ним. – Как себя чувствуешь?

– Хорошо.

Да, гораздо лучше, чем вчера, хотя Карл все еще был бледным.

– Скоро вернутся Шейн и остальные, и мы поедем дальше.

Сын едва заметно кивнул:

– Ты сердишься?

– За что? – Лори улыбнулась.

– Ну… Я правда хотел все сделать, как сказал Шейн. Просто запутался.

– Что там случилось? – Лори сползла ниже, почти легла, устроив голову на второй подушке. – Расскажи мне.

– Шейн приказал спрятаться, пока он не уведет тех двух ходячих. Дождаться его, а если чего случится, идти на крутой берег. Показал мне, как ориентироваться по солнцу. И я сидел и ждал. А Шейна все не было. Я решил, что вернусь сам. Хотел залезть на берег, а там шли ходячие.

– Господи…

– Они меня заметили. Я испугался и побежал по ручью, а ходячие погнались за мной. Потом я выбрался на низкий берег. Там от них спрятался, и они прошли мимо. Было уже темно, и я решил, посижу тут. Утром вернусь к ручью. Я думал, помню, где он.

Карл целую ночь просидел в лесу, а вокруг бродили ходячие! Лори боялась даже представить, что он чувствовал.

– Утром все было какое-то другое. Я все шел, а ручей пропал. Целый день ходил, но так и не нашел. Потом я увидел дом.

– Тот, где мы тебя нашли?

– Неа, другой. Пустой. И там были еда и целая бутылка лимонада. Я в том доме переночевал.

– Ты молодец.

– Очень страшно было. Не так, как в лесу, но все равно страшно.

Карл смотрел сосредоточенно, словно заново переживал тот страх, и Лори приподнялась и поцеловала его в лоб:

– Все позади.

– Я думал, тоже найду что-нибудь в том, втором доме. Ходячего не увидел. Только когда решил заглянуть в спальню, он выполз из соседней. Ну и я запер замок изнутри. А ходячий царапался в дверь и не уходил. И из окна было не выбраться. Я пробовал. И та девочка… Знаешь, я быстро понял, что она, ну, что она совсем умерла. Но все равно казалось, что она сейчас встанет. Особенно ночью. Я… – сын помедлил и закончил: – Это от нее я спрятался в ванной.

– Все позади, – повторила Лори.

Карл больше не потеряется. Ему больше не придется в одиночестве прятаться в ванной. Никогда. Она этого не допустит.

Сын посмотрел на Лори. Глаза у Карла снова стали блестеть, не были мутными и сонными, как утром.

– Мы едем в форт?

– Да, как и собирались. Сегодня к вечеру там будем. Что-нибудь хочешь? Попить? Поесть?

Сын помотал головой.

В дверь постучали, и внутрь зашла Кэрол. Из-за ее спины выглядывали София, Элиза и Луис.

– Привет. Карл, мы наши «Монополию». Хочешь поиграть с нами?

Сын послал Лори вопросительный взгляд, и она кивнула.

– Хочу!

– А я проверю, не пришел ли Шейн, и тут же вернусь. Спасибо. – Последнее слово она шепнула, поравнявшись с Кэрол.

– Не за что. Отдохни немного.

Нет, Шейн еще не пришел. Лори окинула взглядом пустую улицу и заглянула в переулок, где стоял трейлер. Дейла она не увидела ни на трейлере, ни в нем. Решил что-то разведать? Тут, в тени, было не так жарко, как на лужайке перед домом. Лори убрала со лба влажные пряди, собрала волосы и перекинула через плечо. Рубашка на спине пропиталась потом и неприятно липла между лопаток.

В начале переулка показалась Андреа и направилась к трейлеру.

– Привет. – Лори улыбнулась. – Патрулируешь?

– Патрулирую. Тебе что-то надо? Если нет, иди внутрь. А то Шейн снова начнет орать.

– Извини.

– Как мило с твоей стороны все-таки извиниться. А то мистер Все-должны-меня-слушаться вопил так, что до сих пор в ушах звенит.

Лори опустила глаза:

– Я говорила Шейну, ни ты, ни Гленн не виноваты.

– По его версии мы должны были огреть тебя по голове, запихать в машину и немедленно уехать. Эту арию я тоже выслушала. Теперь всегда буду так поступать.

– Что бы Шейн ни говорил, мы нашли Карла! Благодаря Гленну и благодаря тебе. – Лори снова посмотрела на Андреа.

Та поморщилась:

– Вы бы и вдвоем с Гленном прекрасно справились. Давай не будем разводить эту чепуху? Я хочу, чтобы твой бойфренд уже, наконец, унялся и перестал спускать на меня всех собак. Вокруг тебя он, может, и скачет на задних лапках, а вокруг прочих – не особо.

– Шейн заботится обо всех в группе.

И тут же вспомнилось «На остальных плевать». Нет, это не так. Шейн тогда имел в виду совсем не это.

Андреа прислонилась спиной к трейлеру и вздохнула:

– Давай начистоту. Ты от меня не в восторге, я от тебя – тоже.

Лори хотела было запротестовать, но прикусила язык. Потому что Андреа сказала чистую правду.

– Мы доберемся до форта, – продолжала та, – и там просто разойдемся в разные стороны.

– И чем ты собираешься заняться?

Андреа пожала плечами:

– Наверняка армейским нужны добровольцы или кто-то вроде. Стирать чужое шмотье и готовить, сидя в четырех стенах, я точно не собираюсь.

Хотелось ответить что-то резкое, но Лори сдержалась:

– Надеюсь, у тебя все получится.

– Конечно, получится.

Ей бы такую уверенность.

– Ты ведь была юристом?

Андреа кивнула:

– Никогда не сидела ни у кого на шее.

И как после этого с ней говорить?

– Домашние дела, знаешь ли, тоже не такие уж и простые.

– Тебе нравится быть домохозяйкой, мне – нет. Хочешь рассчитывать на других – вперед. Я ни от кого зависеть не буду.

Андреа было просто рассуждать, чертовски просто. Потому что она одна. Только если напомнить ей об этом, они поругаются, а Лори хватило ссор с Шейном. В конце концов, Беннинг рядом. Скоро они доберутся до форта, а там, действительно, разойдутся.

– Проверю, как там Карл, – произнесла Лори вслух.

Совсем рядом раздался выстрел.

* * *

– За домом, – громко шепнула Андреа. Они обе скорчились в тени трейлера и вслушивались в повисшую после выстрела тишину. – Где Дейл?

А где Моралес?

Еще один выстрел, а потом сразу второй. Кто же это? Почему-то Лори была уверена, что стреляли не свои, кто-то чужой.

– Беги в дом, – приказала Андреа, доставая пистолет.

– А ты?

– Проверю, что там.

В ближнем конце переулка показался какой-то мужчина и тут же упал. К нему подскочил Дейл, выстрелил еще раз.

– Вот вы где! – Он подбежал на полусогнутых ногах к Андреа и Лори.

– Что происходит? – выпалила Андреа.

Снова выстрелы – и позади дома, и спереди.

– Какие-то люди. Я заметил их с трейлера. Успел предупредить Моралеса. Надеялся, они просто проедут мимо. Не вышло.

Андреа сжала пистолет обеими руками, прокралась к дальнему концу переулка, осторожно выглянула и тут же прижалась к стене дома.

– Черт!

Опять принялись стрелять.

– Андреа! – крикнул Дейл.

Та выглянула еще раз и выстрелила, опять прижалась к стене.

– Да что же… – Дейл потряс головой и побежал к ней, Лори – следом за ним.

– Их много! – Андреа колотило.

Дейл вскинул ружье, тоже выглянул и выстрелил. Пуля чиркнула об угол дома, и Лори едва не упала на колени. Господи! Что тут творится?

– Кажется, четверо, – выдохнул Дейл. – И еще несколько с той стороны.

– Почему они стреляют? – вырвалось у Лори.

– Хороший вопрос!

Спереди дома началась настоящая перестрелка. Куда деваться теперь? Ей нужно внутрь, к Карлу! Если эти люди туда ворвутся…

– Андреа, давай, я тебя прикрываю, – сказал Дейл. В этот раз они выглянули из-за угла одновременно.

Один выстрел, второй, третий, четвертый… Потом Андреа неловко уселась на землю и принялась рыться в карманах.

– Запасная обойма… Была…

С заднего двора грохнуло еще раз, а потом затихло. Теперь выстрелы доносились только спереди.

– Отлично, – вдруг сказал Дейл и опустил ружье.

– Вот вы где! – В переулок вбежал Ти-Дог.

– Шейн? – не выдержала Лори.

– Спереди вместе с Гленном и Моралесом.

– Нам надо… – начала Андреа.

– Давайте в дом. Там без вас справляются. А тут… помощь нужна.

С улицы донеслась еще пара выстрелов, а потом все затихло. От навалившейся тишины стало еще страшнее, чем прежде.

Первое, что заметила Лори на заднем дворе, – два тела. Один мужчина был в военной форме. Пуля попала ему в грудь. Второй, в гражданском, вдруг мелко задрожал, потом застонал, и Андреа, шедшая за Лори, вцепилась ей в плечо.

– Я… это я его.

– Что ж теперь поделаешь, – пробормотал сзади Дейл.

Каменные плиты у черного входа были забрызганы кровью. Сердце от нехорошего предчувствия ухнуло вниз. Кого-то ранили? Карл! Что с Карлом?! Пол кухни возле двери пятнали красные разводы. Следы крови вели дальше, к столу, у которого лежала Джеки. Под ее головой натекла большая темно-бордовая лужа.

– Боже. – Лори оперлась рукой о край раковины.

– Одним выстрелом, – хмуро произнес Ти-Дог. – Она была на заднем дворе. Там ее эти типы и заметили. Но тут уже ничего не сделаешь. Пойдемте в гостиную.

На диване лежала Миранда. Она была даже не бледной, серой, а ее платье спереди пропиталось кровью. Рядом суетилась Кэрол, а в дальнем конце гостиной замерли непривычно тихие и бледные дети. Все, даже Карл.

– Мама! – выдохнула Элиза, увидев Лори, Андреа, Дейла и Ти-Дога. – Маму ранили!

На мгновение Лори словно парализовало. Боже, хватит… Сначала Карл, теперь убитая Джеки и раненая Миранда. Это слишком! Потом онемение прошло, и Лори шагнула вперед.

– Куда ее ранили?

Кэрол прижимала к животу Миранды кусок ткани, который из белого уже стал красным, и сразу все стало ясно.

– Это очень плохо, – глухо шепнула Кэрол.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и внутрь вбежали Шейн, Моралес и Гленн.

– Нам срочно нужно в Беннинг… – начала Андреа.

Шейн мотнул головой:

– Потом! Гленн, запри заднюю дверь. Быстро занавешивайте все окна и не шумите!

– Что случилось? – спросил Дейл.

– Там здоровенное стадо. Прет прямо сюда. Видимо, выстрелы услышали.

– Если поторопимся…

– Не успеем. – Шейн кинулся к окну и задернул шторы. – Вон они.

Моралес бросил на пол рюкзак, подошел к дивану и почти упал возле него.

– Миранда, – позвал он.

Смотреть на это не было сил, и Лори приблизилась к окну, возле которого стоял Шейн, осторожно выглянула в щель между шторами.

– Боже, – выдохнула она.

Шейн не преувеличил, скорее, преуменьшил. Перед домом брел поток, настоящая река ходячих. И совсем свежие, почти неотличимые от людей, и покрытые грязью, с зияющими ранами, тронутые разложением. Одни шли быстро, другие еле ковыляли. Порой мертвецы налетали друг на друга, сталкивались плечами или всем телом. Вот полный мужчина с разодранным голым плечом, выглядывающим сквозь прореху в рубахе, пихнул хромавшего рядом… ребенка. Мальчика младше Карла. Тот упал на дорогу и тут же принялся вставать, словно ничего не почувствовал. Он казался живым, только подволакивал ногу, темную от запекшейся крови.

Лори тяжело вздохнула, и Шейн обнял ее за плечо, притянул к себе.

– Не смотри.

Но она продолжала смотреть.

– Там полно ходячих в военной форме, – шепнул вернувшийся Гленн.

И правда. Среди мертвецов в гражданском брели и мертвецы в камуфляже. Много-много ходячих в камуфляже. Сердце мерзко екнуло.

– Это еще ничего не значит, – нахмурился Шейн.

– Мне надо помочь Миранде. – Лори мягко высвободилась из объятий.

– Посмотри в рюкзаках, которые мы принесли. Там должны быть бинты, антибиотики… мы смели с полок все, что смогли унести.

– Спасибо. Гленн, отведи детей на второй этаж. Посидишь пока с ними?

Тот кивнул. Лори быстро улыбнулась Карлу и подошла к Миранде.

– Как она?

Моралес ответил ей рассеянным и одновременно умоляющим взглядом, а Кэрол вздохнула.

– Не слишком хорошо. – Дейл уже рылся в рюкзаках.

– Нам надо подождать, пока стадо пройдет. – Лори нагнулась к Миранде. – Недолго. И мы тут же поедем в форт.

Только что их там ждет? Нет, нельзя паниковать. Ходячие в камуфляже еще ничего не значат. Но и напавшие на дом мужчины тоже были в камуфляже…

– Пить, – шепнула Миранда. Дышала она часто и неглубоко. Посеревшее лицо блестело от пота.

– Не стоит, – тут же покачал головой Дейл. – Не при ране в живот. Прошу тебя, потерпи.

– А что ей можно? – спросила Лори.

– Можно протереть кожу, дать прополоскать рот. Но не глотать.

Кэрол беззвучно прошла на кухню и через некоторое время так же беззвучно вернулась, неся в руках миску с водой и полотенце.

Лори оглянулась и поняла, что Шейн с Ти-Догом пропали.

– Они решили хоть немного укрепить заднюю дверь, – шепнула Кэрол.

– Что нам делать? – Лори уселась на пол возле Дейла и принялась рыться во втором рюкзаке.

– Не знаю. – Тот сгорбился. – Я не врач. Можно прочистить рану снаружи, благо антисептики у нас есть. Перевязать. Дальше… дальше этим должны заниматься врачи.

Миранда негромко застонала. Лори тут же повернула голову на звук и увидела, как Моралес склонился к самому лицу жены и что-то ей зашептал.

– Больно, – пробормотала она.

– У нас есть обезболивающее? – Лори быстро вытащила остатки лекарств из рюкзака.

– Ей нельзя таблетки. – Дейл выглядел непривычно хмурым и сосредоточенным. – Ищи анальгетики в ампулах и шприцы.

– Я умею делать уколы, – сказала Кэрол и добавила уже Миранде: – Мы тебе поможем.

– Только сначала прочистим рану. Андреа, поассистируешь?

Та как-то неуверенно кивнула и приблизилась.

Лори сосредоточилась, старалась не думать ни о чем, кроме приказов Дейла. Подай бинт, подай вату, подай марлю, найди раствор хлоргексидина, я точно его видел… Миранда время от времени глухо стонала, потом стискивала зубы и замолкала. Она не металась, вообще не шевелилась, потому что, поняла Лори, от этого ей становилось еще больнее. Кэрол протирала Миранде лицо, что-то шептала, и ее шепот отдавался в ушах негромким жужжанием.

Пару раз Лори ловила взгляд Андреа, растерянный и почти разозленный. Но Андреа тоже покорно делала все, что говорил Дейл. Держала марлю у раны, потом помогала наложить повязку.

Когда они закончили, Лори от напряжения едва чувствовала спину. Она выгнулась, повела плечами и, наконец, огляделась. В гостиной сгустились сумерки. Получается, уже вечер? А что ходячие? Что Беннинг?

Дейл пошел на кухню, и Лори направилась за ним. Ей тоже нужно было помыть руки. О все еще лежавшей там Джеки она старалась не думать. Нужно куда-то перенести тело. Но куда? В доме наверняка есть подвал…

– Рана в живот – хуже не придумаешь, – шепнул Дейл. Воду он открыл тонкой струйкой, и все равно ее звук на миг показался оглушительно громким.

– Мы же ее перевязали. Дали этот… цефотаксим, да?

– Это все временные меры. А давать обезболивающие и антибиотики без врача вообще нельзя. Просто у нас нет выбора. – Дейл резко тряхнул руками, и брызги попали Лори на щеку. – Извини. Все это бессмысленно, если у Миранды начнется перитонит. А он начнется, причем скорее раньше, чем позже.

– Откуда только явились эти люди?

Лори не ждала ответа, но Дейл снова заговорил:

– С юго-запада. Оттуда, где расположен форт. Два военных джипа – их я увидел в бинокль.

– Может, эти люди их угнали… – Лори оборвала себя, потому что вспомнила застреленного мужчину в камуфляже.

– Сдается мне, если не все, то некоторые из них были военными.

Лори сунула руки под воду, набрала немного в ладони и протерла липкое от пота лицо. Вчера в это время она сидела в церкви и обнимала найденного Карла, а сегодня… Сегодня обернулось каким-то адом.

Умоляю, хватит!

От одной мысли, что в конце пути их ничего не ждет, начало подташнивать. Если форта больше нет, что им делать? Куда везти Миранду? Где прятаться самим? Нет, Беннинг не мог пасть. Это же огромный форт, там много оружия, солдаты… Там все хорошо. Там обязано все быть хорошо!

В гостиной стало совсем темно – едва разглядишь человека рядом.

– Свет не зажигаем, – донесся из дальнего угла голос Шейна.

Лори подошла к окну. Поверх задернутой шторы кто-то для надежности прикрепил пододеяльник. Лори чуть сдвинула его и выглянула наружу.

Солнце уже почти закатилось, и небо казалось кровавым, таким же как лужа под головой мертвой Джеки. Ходячие больше не брели мимо дома. Хуже. Они стояли, застыв десятками, сотнями статуй.


	3. Воскрешение Лазаря

Утром ничего не изменилось: ходячие по-прежнему стояли вокруг дома.

Лори всю ночь не сомкнула глаз – наверное, никто не сомкнул – а как только чуть рассвело, поднялась на второй этаж и выглянула в окно. Мертвецы были везде. Кто-то не двигался, кто-то чуть покачивался, некоторые делали несколько неуверенных шагов и снова замирали.

– Сколько же их, – шепнула из-за плеча Андреа.

Лори обернулась и посмотрела на нее. Тоже невыспавшуюся, усталую, с покрасневшими глазами, такими же, наверное, как у самой Лори.

– Шейн что-нибудь придумает.

Должен придумать, потому что Миранде становилось все хуже и хуже.

Но пока Шейн твердил, что ходячие застряли тут ненадолго. Что вот-вот пойдут дальше. А высовываться на улицу – безумие. Да, безумие, не поспоришь. Лори зачем-то начала считать мертвецов и сбилась на втором десятке. Это стадо растерзает в мгновение ока любого.

Лори обхватила себя руками и отвернулась от окна. Неужели остается только сидеть и ждать?

– Проверю, как дети, – зачем-то сказала она Андреа, вышла из комнаты и заглянула в соседнюю. Там на полу под присмотром Гленна сидели Карл, София и Луис с Элизой: тоже уже не спали и опять играли в «Монополию».

– Привет. – Гленн попробовал улыбнуться, но вышло у него плохо.

– Как мама? – подняла глаза от своих карточек Элиза.

– Задремала.

Скорее, Миранда впала в беспамятство, а не задремала. Градусников в доме не нашлось, но достаточно было прикоснуться к ее лбу, чтобы понять: лихорадка становится все сильнее и сильнее. Под утро Миранду начало рвать, и Дейл принялся качать головой. Все плохо – он не произнес этого вслух, но слова, почти осязаемые, повисли в воздухе.

Лори присела возле Карла на корточки, посмотрела в его карточки.

– Ресторан и кинотеатр?

– Мам, не подсказывай.

– Не буду.

Она взлохматила сыну волосы. Карл уже выглядел почти здоровым. Не для того он четыре дня выживал один, чтобы теперь… Нет, Шейн обязательно что-нибудь придумает! Он обязан!

– Лори, – позвал Гленн. – Я тут подумал, что могу попытаться выбраться. Если выйти через черный ход, то можно перелезть через ограду к соседнему дому, а от него попробовать к следующему. И дальше. Выстрелить или поджечь что-нибудь, чтобы ходячие пошли туда.

– Мне кажется, это безумие. И что ответил Шейн?

– Тоже сказал, что я свихнулся. И что только ходячих к нашему дому привлеку.

– Он прав.

Гленн покачал головой:

– Но и просто сидеть и ничего не делать – не выход.

И с этим Лори была согласна. А если ходячие учуют живых? Кто-то что-то уронит, еще что-нибудь произойдет, и вся собравшаяся на улице толпа начнет ломиться в дом? Двери и окна не выдержат.

– Все будет хорошо.

– Можно попробовать добраться до пикапа, он вроде припаркован за кустами. Вдруг ходячие не заметят? А потом дать газу, они и пойдут следом.

– Предложи это Шейну.

– Конечно. – Гленн передернул плечами, явно уверенный, что этот план тоже никто не поддержит.

Лори поднялась:

– Пойду к Миранде, а к вам пришлю Кэрол. Пусть немного отдохнет.

Внизу все было по-прежнему. Полутемно из-за занавешенных окон и затхло. Лори старалась не замечать невыветрившийся запах раны и примешавшийся к нему запах рвоты. А он лез в ноздри и лип к коже. Моралес сидел на полу, привалившись спиной к подлокотнику кресла, похоже, дремал. Кэрол устроилась рядом на стуле и аккуратно протирала Миранде лицо намоченной в тазу тряпкой.

– Где Дейл?

– Ушел на кухню. Перекурить. Шейн с Ти-Догом обходят дом, проверяют, что творится за окнами.

– Я видела. Там ничего нового.

Кэрол помолчала немного и вдруг произнесла:

– Джеки перенесли в гараж. Правда, боюсь, днем там станет жарче, чем в доме.

– А подвал?

– Шейн сказал, что в случае чего в подвале спрячемся мы.

Разве тогда подвал не станет шикарнейшей ловушкой?

– Сходи к детям. А я пока присмотрю за Мирандой.

Кажется, Кэрол улыбнулась.

– Спасибо. Я быстро.

– Можешь посидеть с ними и подольше.

– Нет. – Кэрол покачала головой. – Когда я занята, мне не так страшно.

…Еще полчаса, и Миранда очнулась. Она снова глухо стонала, а Лори снова пыталась вколоть ей обезболивающее, от которого, похоже, не было никакого толку. Потом Миранду опять рвало, и она опять просила пить. Потерпи… еще немного, еще часик, два часика… Господи, сколько можно?! Может, все-таки дать ей воды? Она и так мучается.

– Пойди на кухню, перекуси. – Кажется, это сказала Андреа.

И Лори пошла, хотя есть совершенно не хотелось. От одной мысли о еде тошнило. Но на кухне хоть можно было нормально дышать. И Лори стояла, опершись руками о столешницу, и жадно втягивала чистый воздух.

– Все дерьмово, да? – На этот раз это точно была Андреа. Вошла и замерла у раковины.

– А что говорит Дейл?

– Ничего. Хмурится. Черт… – Андреа ненадолго прикусила губу. – Лучше уж быстро, чем так.

– Чушь. – Лори взяла стакан с полки, налила себе воды и в два глотка выпила. – Мы успеем.

Андреа приподняла брови, но не ответила. И слава богу.

Надо идти назад, к Миранде. Как же не хочется! Нет, нельзя быть такой малодушной. Может, сначала снова сходить наверх, к Карлу? Выкроить себе лишних десять минут? Почему они до сих пор… Почему они просто ждут?!

Андреа зашевелилась, достала из нагрудного кармана рубашки сигарету.

– Откуда ты ее взяла?

– Нашла пачку в одной из комнат. – Она повертела сигарету в руках. – Последний раз курила в университете. Потом бросила. Хочешь?

– Я не курю.

– Домохозяйка, – хмыкнула Андреа, впрочем, незло.

– Юрист.

Они замолчали. Андреа курила, а Лори смотрела, как из крана срываются капли и с едва слышным стуком падают в раковину. Почти спокойно, почти хорошо… Андреа закашлялась, и тишина разбилась.

– Проклятье… Отвыкла. Крепкие.

– Разыщу Шейна.

Торчать тут – невыносимо. Просто невыносимо.

* * *

– И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Попросил ходячих уйти?

– Гленн предлагал…

– …полнейший бред. Ты и сама это знаешь.

Шейн отыскался в подвале – рылся в сваленном там хламе.

– Вдруг найду тут что-то полезное, – сказал он. – Или меня осенит, как вы все ждете.

– Да, ждем. На кого нам еще надеяться?

Шейн отложил в сторону старый тостер и вздохнул.

– Я пытаюсь. И я вижу, в каком состоянии Миранда. Ее вообще можно везти?

– Ее нужно везти. Или… – Вдруг захотелось расплакаться. И Андреа со своим «Лучше уж быстро, чем так»…

– Хей, Лори. – Шейн подошел и обнял ее. – Мы выберемся. Я вытащил тебя из Кинга – вытащу и отсюда.

Да, из Кинга Шейн их с Карлом действительно вытащил и почти два месяца берег.

– Отвлекись немного от Миранды. Проведай Карла.

– Уже проведала. С ним, если ты забыл, Луис и Элиза. И они спрашивают, когда мама поправится.

– Так займите их чем-нибудь. Четверо детей, господи! Будто тут школа на выезде.

Лори отстранилась:

– Дети и так уже заняты и под присмотром. Но от этого они не перестанут спрашивать. Никто не перестанет.

– Отлично! – Шейн взмахнул руками. – Пойди и передай им, что я ни хрена не знаю, что, мать его, делать! Тогда они будут счастливы?

– Поговори с Дейлом, с Гленном, Ти-Догом. Вместе…

– Что вместе? Мертвецов слишком много! Ты понимаешь? Слишком! Может, кто мимо проедет, может, гроза разразится. Раздастся хоть какой-то звук, чтобы эти твари стронулись с места! А пока мы ждем. Иди к Карлу.

– Пойду. К Миранде.

Рик бы придумал… А если нет? Она так привыкла во всем полагаться на Рика, но вдруг и он ничего не смог бы придумать?

…Миранде было хуже, гораздо хуже. Черты ее лица заострились, губы посинели. Она прерывисто дышала, то принималась лихорадочно шарить взглядом по всей гостиной, то закрывала глаза и не реагировала, даже если ее звали.

– Уже пару раз теряла сознание, – шепнул Дейл.

Лори приблизилась, коснулась ее руки – холодной, как у мертвой, а лоб стал еще горячее, почти обжигал.

– Что будет дальше? – отважилась спросить Лори, хотя и так знала ответ.

Дейл промолчал.

– Моралес?

Тот по-прежнему сидел на полу возле дивана.

– Моралес? – Лори опустилась возле него.

– Нужно было ехать в Бирмингем, как я и собирался. – Он буравил взглядом собственные колени. – Почему я передумал? Если бы мы поехали туда, ничего не случилось! Господи… Ну почему? Почему я передумал, а? Скажи! – Теперь Моралес смотрел на Лори – так требовательно, словно она могла ответить на его вопрос. – А теперь?! Какого черта мы тут сидим и…

– Прошу тебя, не говори так громко.

Он сжал губы, мотнул головой:

– Теперь… Миранда умрет, да?

– Нет! Конечно, нет.

– Почему мы все еще тут?!

Моралес вдруг вскочил на ноги, чудом не толкнув Лори.

– Ты куда? – тут же спросил Дейл.

– К Шейну! Какого хрена он ничего не делает, пока моя жена…

– Это плохая идея. – Дейл преградил ему дорогу.

– Пусти меня!

Да что же такое?! Кажется, Моралес был готов просто отпихнуть Дейла, но тот не отступал, стоял, опустив плечи и держа руки ладонями вперед:

– Мы все переживаем. И нам всем очень страшно. – Голос Дейла звучал ровно. – Но криком мы ничего не изменим. Прошу тебя.

Моралес втянул голову в плечи, пригнулся, как бык перед тем, как броситься, а Дейл словно не замечал:

– Сходи наверх, к детям. Ты им сейчас очень нужен. А Шейна разыщет Лори.

Наконец Моралес тяжело выдохнул и словно обмяк.

– Я… Ты прав. Я проведаю Луиса и Элизу.

Он пошатнулся, затем быстро подошел к лестнице и стал подниматься.

Дейл покачал головой:

– Шейну нужно что-то придумать как можно скорее. Иначе все кончится дракой. В лучшем случае.

– Я… – Лори тяжело сглотнула. – Я еще раз переговорю с ним.

* * *

В подвале Шейна не оказалось, только разбросанный по всему полу хлам. Тогда где же он?

– Лори? – У двери стоял Гленн, а из-за его спины выглядывал Ти-Дог.

– Что-то случилось?

– Нет. Слушай… – Гленн спустился к ней. – У меня есть план. Тоже идиотский. Но… мне кажется, он может сработать. И Ти-Дог согласен рискнуть.

Тот кивнул.

– Я слушаю. – Кажется, Лори уже была готова ухватиться за любую соломинку.

– Я тут думал о ходячих. Они ведь друг на дружку не бросаются, так?

Она кивнула.

– Значит, понимают как-то, когда перед ними живые, а когда такие, как они сами.

– Выходит, так, – глухо ответила Лори.

– А что если замаскироваться?

– Подожди. – Голова почему-то закружилась, и Лори прислонилась к стене. – Как замаскироваться?

Гленн и Ти-Дог переглянулись.

– Я думаю, – осторожно продолжил Гленн. – Они нас, живых, в смысле, чуют. А если бы от нас воняло, как от мертвых, то…

– Это сумасшествие!

– Но может сработать, – заметил Ти-Дог.

Как?! Как можно замаскироваться, чтобы…

– Если мы обмажемся их… – Гленн поморщился, – внутренностями, то сумеем добраться до машин.

– Или нас разорвут на части.

Сумасшествие, настоящее сумасшествие, но…

– Поможешь нам уговорить Шейна? – спросил Ти-Дог, и Лори поймала себя на том, что кивает.

Это же шанс! Не ждать! Попробовать хоть что-то!

Сверху раздался грохот, и она вздрогнула. Грохот раздался снова, что-то раскатисто загремело, постепенно утихая, и только сейчас Лори поняла, что это. Гром.

– Гроза!

Она метнулась наверх, Гленн и Ти-Дог за ней.

– Идет гроза. – Андреа перехватила их у лестницы на второй этаж. – Мы видели – огромная туча. Ползет прямо сюда.

– Ходячие? – Лори подошла к окну и сдвинула занавеску.

Мертвецы наконец-то пошли. Лори почти не верила глазам – ходячие медленно ползли по улице на все усиливающиеся раскаты грома.

– Я же говорил! – вынырнул откуда-то Шейн. – Они убираются прочь.

Какое счастье! И план замаскироваться под мертвецов, слава богу, не нужен. Сейчас, когда Лори подумала хорошенько, он показался ей еще более безумным, чем когда Гленн его предложил.

– Собирайте вещи, – распорядился Шейн. – Как только ходячие отойдут немного подальше, бежим к машинам.

– Миранду положим в трейлер, – сказал Дейл. – И нужно, чтобы кто-то присматривал за ней всю дорогу.

– Я тоже поеду в трейлере, – решила Лори. – А Кэрол присмотрит за Карлом и Софией. Она устала больше меня.

Кажется, Шейну ее слова не понравились, но он не возразил, пошел на второй этаж за детьми и Моралесом.

Остатки ходячих уползали уже под ливнем, таким сильным, что за ним почти ничего не было видно.

– Быстро-быстро-быстро! – требовал Шейн.

Трейлер стоял совсем рядом с домом, но пока Лори до него добралась, пока держала дверь, когда Моралес заносил в него Миранду, то вымокла насквозь.

– Ты поедешь в трейлере? – спросила она.

– Нет, в своей машине. Повезу детей. – Моралес бросил напоследок взгляд на скорчившуюся на узком диванчике жену и добавил: – Береги ее.

В последний момент в трейлер заскочила Андреа, тоже вся мокрая, и устроилась за столиком. И машины, наконец, тронулись.

– Миранда, – позвала Лори.

Та не ответила. Черты ее лица, кажется, заострились еще больше, щеки запали. Лори коснулась влажной синюшной кожи, едва нащупала пульс. Сколько времени Миранда уже не приходила в сознание?

– Мы едем, – сказала Лори скорее самой себе, чем ей.

Машины продвигались медленно, а ливень хлестал изо всех сил. По окнам текли потоки воды, и Лори едва угадывала за ними размытые очертания домов и деревьев. Внутри трейлера было душно и пахло бензином, и ее снова затошнило. Хотя чего удивляться? Она почти сутки ничего не ела.

Когда трейлер дергался на неровной дороге, Миранда едва слышно стонала.

– Уже недолго.

– Она не слышит, – заметила Андреа.

– Точно ты этого не знаешь. Она может чувствовать, что кто-то рядом.

Андреа пожала плечами.

– Я думала, ты поедешь в другой машине, – сказала Лори и тут же об этом пожалела.

– Вообще-то, я тут живу. В смысле, Дейл разрешил…

– Извини.

Еще одно пожатие плеч.

От неловкого молчания стало неуютно, и Лори снова повернулась к Миранде. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, совсем немного. Они доедут до форта Беннинг, и… Миранда мелко-мелко задрожала. Опять лихорадка? Дрожь стала крупнее, и Лори приподнялась, ухватила Миранду за плечи. Та распахнула глаза, мутные и невидящие, зашевелила губами.

– Что? Миранда, что…

Дрожь прекратилась так же резко, как и началась. Миранда замерла. А затем ее рука, лежавшая на краю диванчика, соскользнула вниз и повисла плетью.

Лори застыла. Что… Трейлер тряхнуло, и она очнулась, прижала пальцы к шее Миранды. Ну же! Ведь они уже почти доехали! Ну же!

– Она… – Андреа стояла рядом, держась за полку. – Она умерла.

Лори сползла на пол рядом с диванчиком и прижала к губам тыльную сторону руки.

– Просто не получается нащупать…

– Она умерла. Это были предсмертные судороги.

Глаза у Андреа казались огромными и почти черными. Лори не могла смотреть в них.

– Джеки.

– Ты о чем? – спросила Андреа.

– Мы так и оставили ее в том гараже. Не похоронили.

Андреа моргнула:

– У нас не было времени.

Лори и сама это знала. И все-таки… Что сказать Моралесу? Как сказать Моралесу?

– Надо попросить, чтобы Дейл остановился.

– Не нужно. Довезем Миранду до Беннинга и похороним там.

Да, может, так правильнее. И все еще идет ливень…

По телу Миранды опять прошла дрожь. Лори развернулась, поднялась на колени. Жива! Господи, им показалось! Просто Миранда снова потеряла сознание, а теперь пришла в себя!

Лори протянула руку, снова попробовала отыскать на шее Миранды пульс. Та нахмурилась, медленно открыла глаза. Что-то не так… Лори не успела понять, что, а Миранда уже оскалилась, зарычала. Ее руки впились Лори в плечи, голова дернулась вверх, и зубы клацнули у самого лица.

Лори рванулась прочь, упала на спину, а Миранда навалилась сверху, опять зарычала. Лори уперлась ей в грудь. Миранда мотала головой, шипела и тянулась-тянулась-тянулась. Мертвые невидящие глаза были совсем рядом. Нет! Не надо! Лори отталкивала ее изо всех сил, изворачивалась всем телом, пытаясь сбросить.

Андреа ухватила Миранду за волосы и всадила нож ей в висок. Та вырвалась и тяжело рухнула на Лори. Замерла. Пальцы на плечах разжались. Больно… Как больно!

– Что… – раздался сверху голос Дейла. – Боже!

Тело Миранды, тяжелое, словно каменное, наконец-то скатилось с нее. Дейл ухватил Лори под мышки, рывком поднял, усадил на диванчик.

Трейлер стоял. Они никуда не ехали. Они… Черт! Ее трясло как в лихорадке:

– Ми… Миранда… Ее не… укусили. Она…

Дейл стоял над телом Миранды, телом ходячего, и качал головой. Андреа почти упала на диванчик рядом с Лори.

– Ее не укусили, – эхом повторила она. – Почему?

Лори спрятала лицо в ладонях. Миранда стала ходячим. Это… Это сон? Что это вообще? Лори вдруг осознала, что прижимается плечом к плечу Андреа. К теплому плечу другого человека. Живого, не лежащего на полу трейлера мертвеца. Прижимается все сильнее и сильнее. А Андреа тоже прижимается к ней. И им обеим одинаково страшно.

А в дверь трейлера стучали, снаружи что-то кричал Шейн. Его крики тонули в стуке крови в ушах, казались далекими-далекими.

Миранду не укусили. Но Миранда умерла и стала ходячим.


	4. Сильные и слабые

Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она лежала ночью на скамейке в далекой теперь церкви и смотрела в почти невидимый во тьме потолок? Меньше недели, а казалось – целая вечность. Сейчас Лори лежала в палатке и опять вглядывалась в темноту, даже более густую, чем была в той церкви. Почти полный мрак, такой, что можно представить, что ты паришь посреди ничего и нигде. Нет, не получится. На груди лежала рука спящего рядом Шейна. Она казалась невероятно тяжелой, вдавливала в землю и не давала дышать. Или это Лори так устала за последние дни?

Шейн зашевелился, повернулся на другой бок, и рука исчезла. Да, теперь лучше и легче. В темноте завозился Карл, пробормотал что-то и снова затих. Снаружи палатки кто-то прошел, потом донеслись негромкие голоса. Отсюда не слышно, о чем говорили Ти-Дог и Андреа. Вряд ли о чем-то важном. Просто смена часовых. И снова тишина.

Наверное, Лори стоило полюбить тишину, ведь она означала безопасность. То, что рядом нет ходячих, что не надо никуда бежать и ни от кого прятаться. Но когда вокруг становилось тихо, в голову тут же лезли мысли, нехорошие, а порой и пугающие. Что с нами теперь будет? Есть ли хоть где-то безопасное место? Или везде только мертвецы? И если кто-нибудь – Дейл, Кэрол, Моралес, Ти-Дог, Гленн, Шейн, дети, она сама – умрет, неважно, по какой причине, они тоже станут ходячими, как Миранда? Гниющими трупами, бредущими не пойми куда и не пойми зачем?

Лори до сих пор не могла смотреть Моралесу в глаза. Понимала, что ни в чем не виновата, что Андреа не виновата и все сделала правильно – и спасла ее, но все равно не могла. Ливень, мертвая Миранда с жуткими глазами, красными от полопавшихся сосудов, вопль Моралеса, когда он увидел жену… Лори вспоминала это снова и снова. Как плакали Элиза и Луис, как, когда дождь утих, а небо расчистилось, мужчины рыли могилу в раскисшей земле. И то гробовое молчание, которое повисло после похорон. В тот вечер они так и не добрались до Беннинга. Незачем стало спешить.

Утром следующего дня их встретил разгромленный форт, полный ходячих. Лори смотрела на забитые брошенными машинами дороги и развязки, сгоревшие здания, улицы, перегороженные баррикадами, которые так и не остановили мертвецов. Все то же, что и в Атланте. Целехонький плакат с надписью «Добро пожаловать в форт Беннинг» выглядел изощренным издевательством.

А Шейн все не желал сдаваться, выруливал то на одну дорогу, то на другую, пытался увидеть впереди хоть какой-то намек на то, что тут что-то или кто-то уцелел. Сдался он, только когда из-за очередного поворота вывалилось стадо. Машины едва успели развернуться, прежде чем мертвецы окружили их.

С тех пор Шейн метался по окрестностям, не оставаясь нигде дольше, чем на одну ночь, и все они метались вместе с ним. Только долго так продолжаться не могло. Дети устали, взрослые выдохлись тоже. Им нужна была передышка. Завтра… Нет, уже сегодня надо поговорить с Шейном, упросить его разбить лагерь хоть на день. Надо поговорить, пусть дико не хочется. Все разговоры теперь выливались в ссоры.

– Боже, тебе обязательно оспаривать каждое мое слово? – воскликнул в последний раз Шейн, и Лори опять замутило. Ее мутило все чаще и чаще – от недосыпа, постоянного чувства голода, страха… От всего! Затянувшийся кошмар, только очнуться от него никак не удастся.

Лори осторожно села, замерла, вслушиваясь. Ни Шейн, ни Карл не проснулись. Так же осторожно она выбралась из палатки и пошла к трейлеру, возле которого горел в неглубокой ямке костерок. Слабый, едва заметный, и все равно Шейн бранился:

– Ночью такой костер можно увидеть за несколько миль!

Лори хотела тогда заметить, что они в лесу, а не в поле, но промолчала. Не хотела услышать очередной отповеди.

– Не спится? – спросила сидевшая у костерка Андреа.

Лори кивнула.

– И мне, – призналась Андреа. – Устала так, что думала, тут же усну, а вместо этого лежала с открытыми глазами и ждала, когда придет моя очередь дежурить.

– Это переутомление.

– Дейл тоже так говорит. И тоже не спит.

Андреа взяла лежавшую рядом ветку, поворошила костерок. Тот ненадолго разгорелся чуть ярче, а затем снова ослаб.

– Шейн не придумал, что делать дальше? – спросила она. – Мы же не можем просто мотаться туда-сюда по всему штату.

Лори потерла лицо, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

– Моралес вечером снова говорил об Алабаме. У него там какие-то родственники. И граница совсем рядом.

– В Алабаме может быть то же самое.

– Везде то же самое.

Армия не придет и никого не спасет. Ее хватило только на то, чтобы залить напалмом Атланту. Только ни черта это не помогло.

– Может, и везде. Но мы живы.

Лори не ожидала услышать такие слова от Андреа. После гибели Эми в ней словно что-то сломалось и одновременно вспыхнула злость, которая заставляла Лори ее сторониться.

– Дейл…

– Он боялся, что я вышибу себе мозги после смерти Эми. Больше может не бояться, хотя это было не его дело.

Почему? Лори не задала этот слишком личный вопрос. В конце концов, это не ее дело. У нее был ответ для себя – Карл. Андреа, получается, нашла что-то свое.

– Я боюсь, что Моралес уедет, – заговорила она о другом, что тоже пугало. – Он и раньше хотел, а теперь погибла Миранда.

– Рискнет уехать с двумя детьми на руках? Сомневаюсь.

А Лори почти не сомневалась. Шейн делал вид, что ничего не случилось, снова отказывался признать, что ошибся. Когда Лори заговорила о Моралесе, лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что это будет его решение. А четверо детей в группе – тяжело. Лори не ответила что-то резкое только потому, что подошел Ти-Дог и Шейн отвлекся на него.

– Если Моралес уедет, мы ослабеем. А Шейн думает только о том, что четыре ребенка – это обуза.

– В чем-то он прав.

– Тогда пусть избавляется и от Кэрол с Софией, и от меня с Карлом. Мы тоже чертова обуза.

Андреа послала ей странный взгляд, значения которого Лори не поняла. А может, просто показалось – костер бросал на их лица слишком причудливые тени.

– Шейн выдал всем пистолеты, учит стрелять. Я видела – у тебя получается. Можно стать сильнее, если захочешь.

– Чушь! – Лори быстро оглянулась и понизила голос. – Все это вранье. И про «захочешь», и про «сильнее». Всегда есть слабые. Дейл уже пожилой, и чем дальше он будет стареть, тем слабее станет. А детям расти и расти. Они слабы сейчас и останутся слабыми еще несколько лет. И с этим ничего не поделать.

– А ты сама? – Андреа явственно поморщилась. – У тебя теперь есть пистолет, а ты так и будешь домохозяйкой? Дома-то у тебя больше нет.

Оружие еще ничего не решает. Его одного недостаточно. И как Андреа этого не понимает?

– У меня есть Карл. Поэтому мне нужен тот, кто смог бы его защитить.

– Шейн?

Снова вспомнилось, как Карл пропал, как Шейн не мог его найти, как… и на мгновение горло перехватило. Она не могла себе позволить сомневаться в Шейне, только с каждым днем сомневалась все больше и больше. Но… Нет, тогда рухнет все, за что она еще продолжала цепляться!

– Никого другого я вокруг не вижу. – Вышло резче, чем Лори хотела. Но это правда – есть только Шейн. – И если бы Эми была жива, ты точно так же держалась рядом с тем, кто смог бы ее защитить.

Зря она это сказала.

– Да пошла ты, – выплюнула Андреа и отвернулась.

Лори еще минут десять сидела и смотрела в костерок, словно чего-то ждала. Но Андреа молчала. И Лори поднялась и вернулась в палатку. Все равно у нее не было выбора.

* * *

Утром тошнота накатила снова. Да что же это такое? Не хватало расклеиться окончательно. Только… Лори гнала от себя тревожные мысли, пыталась сосредоточиться на скудном завтраке, но они возвращались снова и снова. А если дело не в усталости? Это так походило… Нет, глупости! Во всем виноваты чертовы крекеры и консервы. От такой еды кого угодно замутит.

Все, кроме устроившегося на крыше трейлера Дейла, сидели вокруг потухшего костерка и ковырялись в своих порциях. Снова горох, который Карл терпеть не мог. Но сын молча ел, хоть и морщился.

– …городишко неподалеку, – говорил, сверяясь с картой, Гленн. – У нас кончается еда. Или вот еще один, покрупнее. Надо решать, в какой поедем.

– Так мы отдыхаем, как вы сами хотели, или срываемся и премся в город? – повысил голос Шейн. – Вы мне вчера все уши прожужжали, что так устали, что и шагу больше не сделаете. А теперь?

Гленн опустил глаза и нахмурился.

– Прекрати орать. – Андреа оторвалась от банки, которую открывала консервным ножом.

– Чего?

– Я говорю – понизь тон.

Шейн поднялся и упер руки в бока. Черт…

– Андреа права – говори потише. Ты пугаешь детей.

Карл, София, Луис, Элиза, даже Кэрол действительно выглядели встревоженными. И выражение на лице Кэрол – почти таким же затравленным оно становилось, когда рядом появлялся Эд.

– Окей. – Голос Шейн все-таки понизил. Он резко передернул плечами, развернулся и пошел прочь.

Наверное, стоило подняться и пойти следом – успокаивать, пытаться поговорить. Но Лори все это опостылело. В конце концов, Шейн – большой мальчик. Хочется изображать из себя обиженного, пусть обходится без нее.

Лори смотрела, как Андреа пересаживается поближе к Гленну, что-то ему говорит, а тот показывает ей карту. Наверное, тот самый городишко. Потом к ним подошел Ти-Дог, тоже что-то сказал. Гленн ответил, и Ти-Дог закивал.

А где Моралес? Луис и Элиза по-прежнему сидели возле Кэрол, а вот Моралес куда-то делся. Лори поставила банку на землю, поднялась и принялась озираться. Вот он – поодаль, возле своего джипа. Моралес открыл багажник и что-то в нем искал.

Лори приблизилась, встала рядом. Моралес ее не заметил – все рылся и рылся, потом шумно выдохнул и захлопнул багажник.

– О! Думал, все еще завтракают.

– Уже почти закончили.

– Ты… Прости, ты не приболела? Бледная какая-то.

– Почти не спала ночью.

Моралес невесело усмехнулся:

– Я тоже. Плохо теперь спится.

– И не говори. – Лори выжала из себя улыбку, и стало совсем тошно.

– Знаешь… – Моралес привалился плечом к джипу. – Я все думаю – что я здесь делаю?

– В смысле?

– Тут, в лесу. Мы просто бегаем туда-сюда без всякой цели. Это невыносимо.

Да, именно невыносимо. Моралес прав.

– Миранда боялась. Когда я еще под Атлантой предложил ей поехать в Бирмингем, она испугалась. Сказала, что слишком долго, что нас слишком мало. А в большой группе она чувствует себя спокойнее. А чем все закончилось? Я должен был настоять.

– Ты не виноват.

Как же глупо и банально это прозвучало!

– Виноват. Не только я, но от этого не легче. – Моралес послал ей взгляд, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки. – Я хочу уехать.

Внутри все сжалось.

– Ты… в смысле, ты теперь только один, и присматривать за детьми…

– Я об этом думаю. Снова и снова. И не могу решиться окончательно. Сейчас Кэрол присматривает за Луисом и Элизой, очень мне помогает. И все-таки так долго продолжаться не может.

– Не уезжай!

Моралес приподнял брови.

– Не уезжай, – повторила Лори. – Пожалуйста. Без тебя будет хуже.

– Еще останутся Ти-Дог, Дейл, Гленн. Шейн, наконец. – Еще один взгляд, еще более испытующий, чем прежде.

– Этого мало. Сейчас не может быть слишком много людей. Каждый важен.

Моралес закивал, хотя и он, и сама Лори понимали, что она ушла от ответа. Только сколько еще удастся от него уходить? Лори не хотела об этом думать, боялась.

Что делать? Опять поговорить с Шейном? Но от этого будет хоть какой-то толк? Или очередное «Пусть уезжает, если надумал»? Правда в том, что Шейн не рвался спасать людей в их группе. Никогда. Еще под Атлантой, когда Моралес, Андреа, Джеки, Ти-Дог, Гленн и Мерл Диксон отправились в ту злосчастную вылазку, он ничего не предпринял, когда стало ясно, что что-то случилось. И когда Миранда и Эми начали волноваться и просить поехать на выручку. Тогда Лори не думала об этом, не придавала значения. Но теперь… Пропажа Карла изменила все.

От трейлера донеслись громкие голоса, и Лори развернулась и пошла туда.

– Что-то случилось?

– Мы собираемся на вылазку, – объявила Андреа, проверяя пистолет. – Если что нужно, скажи Гленну.

– А Шейн?

– Его величество все еще изволит гневаться. Ну и пусть дуется. А еда с неба не свалится.

– Кто идет? – Лори постаралась, чтобы голос звучал ровно.

– Я, Гленн и Ти-Дог. Моралес и Дейл присмотрят за лагерем.

Лори подняла глаза на крышу трейлера и встретилась взглядом с Дейлом. Тот молчал, но казался встревоженным.

– У тебя есть возражения? – поинтересовалась Андреа.

– Нет. Разыщу Гленна. Дам ему список.

Шейн не просто разозлится, он будет в ярости! Но… еда ведь действительно не свалится с неба, а у них почти ничего не осталось не то что на ужин, даже на обед!

Лори заглянула в палатку, отыскала ежедневник и принялась писать. Только список вышел безобразно длинным. Нет, так не пойдет. Нужно указать самое необходимое. И еще кое-что. Тошноту и постоянное желание сходить в туалет можно объяснить кучей причин. Но, черт подери, Лори нужно было знать!

Гленн отыскался в трейлере.

– Ух ты! – выдохнул он, проглядев список. – Здорово мы поиздержались.

– Именно.

– А вот это все… ну, прокладки, прочее. Это, наверное, лучше к Андреа. Она в этом больше смыслит.

– Как тебе удобнее. И… – Лори выдохнула, – у меня к тебе будет одна просьба.

– Конечно, – пожал плечами Гленн.

Она протянула ему второй лист бумаги.

– Это что такое?

– Вроде лекарства. Только, пожалуйста, не говори никому! Если вдруг найдете аптеку, возьми мне одну пачку.

– Если это по женской части, Андреа лучше…

– Ей тоже не говори. Прошу тебя.

У Гленна стал растерянный вид, но он кивнул и спрятал листок в карман. Слава богу!

– Эй! – позвала снаружи Андреа. – Гленн, ты готов?

– Иду!

– Удачи, – улыбнулась Лори, хотя внутри огромным ежом ворочалось беспокойство.

Только бы с ними ничего не случилось! Только бы все вернулись! А Шейн… Надо попробовать его успокоить, хотя Лори сомневалась, что выйдет. Но кому еще с ним говорить, если не ей?

Над бровью кольнуло, и Лори принялась тереть лоб. Господи, как она устала. Как же она устала!

* * *

Разумеется, все закончилось криком. И после голова уже не просто ныла – болела. Лори разыскала пачку обезболивающего, но таблетка не помогла совершенно. Кажется, стало еще хуже.

– Зря Андреа это сделала, – сказал Дейл.

Он заглянул в трейлер, когда Лори сидела там за столиком и смотрела в окно на темно-зеленую стену леса.

– Что именно?

– Устроила этакий демарш. Она злится, я понимаю. Признаться, все мы злимся в той или иной степени. Но ссоры внутри группы только все ухудшат.

– У нас не осталось еды. Надо было что-то сделать.

– Надо было сделать это дипломатичнее.

– Значит, она устала от дипломатии.

– И ты тоже. – Дейл уселся за противоположный край столика.

– И я тоже. Попыталась несколько часов назад побыть дипломатичной. Без толку.

– Прости. – Дейл коснулся руки Лори.

Она отдернула ее, оперлась локтями о столешницу и прижала ладони к щекам. Собственные руки показались ледяными, а лицо раскаленным.

– Шейн твердит, что он не такой терпеливый, как Рик. Не святой. Я тоже. И я не собираюсь бесконечно терпеть, когда на меня орут.

– Ты же понимаешь, что если группа развалится, нам конец? Ты ведь поэтому говорила с Моралесом? Я тоже пытался его убедить не уезжать. Очень надеюсь, что нам с тобой это удалось.

– Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Просто молчать?

– Молчание – тоже не выход. Надо обсудить…

– Дейл, он не слушает. У меня ощущение, что я бьюсь головой о стену.

Он откинулся на спинку стула, провел рукой по бороде:

– Шейн слишком зациклен на собственном авторитете.

– Он никогда не умел признавать, что облажался. Признавал, только если его загоняли в угол.

– Ты не простила ему Карла.

– Разумеется! – Лори вскинула голову, и та тут же отомстила новой вспышкой боли.

И Карла, и Миранду. Не смогла простить и, наверное, никогда уже не сможет. Только что толку от непрощения?

Дейл лишь тяжело вздохнул. Если он и хотел сказать еще что-то, то Лори об этом так и не узнала.

– Мам? – позвал Карл, когда она забралась в палатку и устроилась на спальнике.

– Да, дорогой?

– Ты заболела?

– Нет, не волнуйся. Просто плохо спала ночью, так что хочу вздремнуть. А ты иди к Кэрол.

Вместо этого Карл уселся возле нее.

– Чего Шейн теперь все время кричит?

Только не это…

– Он волнуется за всех нас. И ему тоже тяжело. Скоро он найдет нам убежище, и мы отдохнем. Обещаю.

Карл неуверенно кивнул. Господи, зачем она ему врала? Но сказать правду тоже не могла. Что ей страшно, что она сомневается, что убежище хоть где-то есть. Почему ее сыну пришлось жить именно в это время? Почему?! Лори проследила, как Карл встал и вышел из палатки, а потом сжалась в комочек, обхватив колени.

Что Андреа говорила про сильных и слабых? Про то, чтобы захотеть стать сильным? Все же это полная чушь. Но Лори сейчас хотела стать сильной – не ради себя, ради Карла. Стать хоть чуть-чуть сильнее, чем она была. Как же ей не хватало Рика! Как же она по нему соскучилась! Лори шумно втянула носом воздух, резко выдохнула. Не помогло. Слезы все равно потекли. Много-много слез первый раз почти за три месяца.

…Ей все-таки удалось подремать. Когда Лори проснулась, над лесом уже сгущались сумерки.

– Они вернулись! – радостно сказала Кэрол, заметив выглянувшую из палатки Лори. – Совсем недавно. Все целы.

– Слава богу!

– И не говори! Много всего привезли.

На вечернем ветру стало зябко, и Лори поежилась. Надо разыскать Гленна, но сколько она ни вглядывалась, нигде его не видела. Может, он в трейлере? Лори распахнула дверь, вошла и тут же получила возмущенное:

– А постучать?

– Извини.

Тут оказалось гораздо темнее, чем снаружи, но Лори различила стоявшую спиной к двери Андреа, на которой были одни джинсы.

– Боже, что у тебя с левым боком?

– Ничего страшного. Приложилась как следует.

Только синяки выглядели очень большими. Они почти наплывали один на другой, а в самом центре красовалась гематома.

– Главное, – продолжала Андреа, – ничего, кроме кофты, не разодрала. Черт… где же запасная рубашка?

– Тебе помочь?

– Не… – Андреа резко развернулась и зашипела.

– Все-таки я помогу.

Андреа присела на край стола, вздохнула:

– Совсем без приключений не получилось.

Лори заглянула в распахнутый шкаф, пытаясь сообразить, где здесь одежда Андреа.

– Держи.

Андреа протянула руку, опять поморщилась.

– Разворачивайся. Я помогу надеть.

– Будто я инвалид какой-то.

Но она позволила вдеть руки в рукава и натянуть рубашку на плечи.

– Может, лучше перевязать?

– Не надо. Оно не такое страшное, как выглядит.

Лори обошла Андреа и принялась застегивать пуговицы, хотя та об этом не просила.

– Ты прямо как идеальная жена, – усмехнулась Андреа.

– Я еще и мать мальчика. Синяки, царапины, порезы, ушибы, один раз даже вывих – все это я пережила.

– Ха! Я как-то в детстве сломала руку – пыталась спуститься со второго этажа нашего дома. Снаружи.

Лори почти против воли улыбнулась.

– Пацанка.

– Пай-девочка.

– Не такая уж я была и пай-девочка. – Лори показала Андреа язык.

Та прищурилась:

– Да ладно! Не поверю, пока не откроешь пару страшных секретов.

– Так хочешь страшных секретов?

– Спрашиваешь! – Андреа уже широко улыбалась. – Клянусь, что сохраню их в не менее страшной тайне.

В трейлере было совсем мало места, и они стояли близко-близко, так, что Лори, кажется, чувствовала чужое дыхание на своем лице. Забавно: лицо, шея и руки у Андреа загорели, как и у всех, а сверху на груди, там, наверное, где начинался ворот футболки, кожа осталась светлой. В полумраке трейлера она почти светилась. Четкая линия, по которой захотелось провести пальцем.

– Вот вы где! – дверь открылась, и внутрь заглянул Дейл.

Лори отдернула руки от последней пуговицы. Тут же стало неловко. Откуда тогда взялось это ощущение? Из-за того глупого мимолетного желания прикоснуться? Лори просто застегивала рубашку – не мужчине, другой женщине. Она столько раз помогала с одеждой подругам, а они помогали ей, в этом же нет ничего такого. Или это стыд за то, что они подкалывали друг друга, на миг позволили себе забыть обо всем?

– Я пойду. – Лори передернула плечами. Подушечки пальцев будто еще ощущали ткань рубашки и гладкую поверхность пуговиц.

– Спасибо, – донеслось ей вслед.

Да что же такое? Что на нее нашло? Неважно. Лори резко мотнула головой.

Ей нужно найти Гленна.

* * *

– С тобой точно ничего серьезного? – спросил Гленн, вручая ей коробку. – Ты не заболела?

Все как сговорились, задавая ей этот вопрос!

– Нет, не беспокойся. Со мной правда все в порядке.

Только Лори солгала.

Ночь была тихой и светлой – над лесом повисла луна, такая огромная и яркая, что слезились глаза. В ее ровном белом сиянии все казалось безумно четким и каким-то резким. Даже деревья отбрасывали тени с острыми углами, длинные и колючие, словно вознамерившиеся вцепиться в случайного прохожего.

Ненормальная ночь.

Может, Лори она всего лишь снилась? Господи, пожалуйста, пусть это будет сон! Надо попробовать еще раз. Наверняка это ошибка! Только собственное тело, собственные ощущения не лгали. Лори и так это знала, безо всяких тестов. Просто не хотела признавать.

Она сидела со спущенными штанами на корточках посреди небольшой полянки, смотрела на чертовы две полоски и плакала, а из груди рвался смех. Да, смешно. Безумно, чтоб его, смешно!

Лори не представляла, что теперь делать. Совершенно.


	5. Страх

Шейн все-таки нашел убежище, пусть и временное. Лори поймала себя на злорадной мысли, что пошевелиться его заставил именно демарш, как выразился Дейл, Андреа. Осознание того, что остальные справились и без него.

Очередной дом на окраине очередного городка Шейн выбрал потому, что он стоял чуть в отдалении и никто не мог подобраться к нему незамеченным. Все это было хорошо и правильно, но Лори дом не нравился. Слишком старый и грязный, словно хозяева давным-давно бросили в нем убираться. Мусор на полу, продавленные кровати, засаленная и выцветшая обивка диванов, а кухонный стол словно специально истыкали ножом. Это ведь мелочи, не это сейчас важно, можно убраться самим, в конце концов… Лори с Кэрол и убирались, хотя какой в этом смысл, если через несколько дней придется бросить и это пристанище? Но перетряхивание шкафов и выгребание мусора хоть как-то успокаивали и отвлекали от невеселых мыслей.

Небольшое помещение на втором этаже больше походило на чулан, чем на комнату. Оно было доверху забито старыми вещами, покрытыми толстым слоем пыли. Неужели тут никто ничего не выкидывал? Лори снимала с полок коробки одну за другой, морщась от пыли и запаха ветхости, и разглядывала их содержимое: какие-то журналы, инструменты, сломанные игрушки, одежда. Большинство вещей годилось только на то, чтобы их выкинуть. Они рассыпались в руках, ткань расползалась или зияла дырками, бумага покоробилась от сырости и покрылась плесенью.

Но назойливые мысли удавалось отгонять лишь на время. А потом они возвращались и изводили. Что же ей делать? Что же теперь ей делать? Боже, как вообще это получилось?!

Лори всегда хотела двоих детей: мальчика и девочку. Хотя и две девочки или два мальчика тоже хорошо. Рик не был против, совсем наоборот, но у них никак не получалось. Врачи разводили руками и твердили, что с ними обоими все в порядке. Продолжайте попытки. Вы еще молоды, у вас полно времени. Но мертвые ожили, и время закончилось. Так почему же именно теперь Лори забеременела? Это походило на злую издевку.

Что устроит Шейн, если узнает, что она в положении? Отыщет, наконец, убежище? Крепкое, надежное убежище, в котором можно отсидеться несколько месяцев? Лори в это не верила. «Судьбу ребенка решают двое», всегда говорила мама: «На то они и семья». Однако Лори и Шейн семьей не были. И Лори все больше не хотела, чтобы Шейн решал: не с ней, а за нее. Он умел только так.

Лори вспоминала, как раньше мечтала, что будет снова нянчиться с младенцем. Но в новом мире это невозможно. Если ее ребенок заболеет, если его сожрут ходячие, если… Нет, хватит! Она уже чуть не потеряла Карла! И Карл должен вырасти, должен уцелеть, стать сильным. Он важнее еще нерожденного ребенка.

В очередной коробке отыскались почти целые детские вещи, жаль, они были малы для Карла. Лори разглядывала темно-синий комбинезончик с мультяшным роботом спереди, клетчатую рубашку, разноцветные футболки. Под ними лежали несколько совсем старых вылинявших платьиц с пожелтевшими оборками.

– Вот ты где.

Шейн. Он и остальные вернулись с вылазки даже раньше, чем собирались. Значило ли это, что очередной урок стрельбы тоже будет раньше? У Лори до сих пор получалось так себе, хотя и лучше, чем в самом начале. Когда Шейн был в плохом настроении, то принимался ворчать, что она ведет себя как девчонка из глупых детских книг, такая, которая затыкает уши и визжит при звуках выстрелов. А если на него накатывало хорошее настроение – это в последнее время случалось все реже и реже, то Шейн смеялся и утверждал, что лет эдак через сто Лори станет новой Энни Оукли.

– Как все прошло?

Шейн поморщился:

– С переменным успехом. Ти-Дог ранен, но не очень серьезно. И принесли мы гораздо меньше, чем планировали.

– Мне помочь?

Он покачал головой:

– Им уже занимаются Дейл и Кэрол.

– Что с ним произошло?

– Твоя подружка облажалась.

– Моя подружка?

– Андреа. Ты в последнее время только с ней и щебечешь.

– Мы не подруги. – С чего Шейн вообще это взял?

Тот только скривился:

– Как скажешь. Я ей говорил внимательно осмотреть магазин сзади. Не знаю, что она вытворила вместо этого, но мы заполучили себе на голову десяток ходячих. Еще и резвых, совсем свеженьких.

Лори потерла занывшие виски.

– Но ведь все обошлось.

– Гленн вовремя сориентировался. Но пришлось почти все бросить и удирать, потому что на выстрелы набежали еще ходячие.

– Главное, вы живы.

Фраза вышла банальной, дико неуклюжей. Проклятье, Лори переживала, волновалась, была счастлива, наконец, что все закончилось хорошо! Но в голове не вертелось ничего умнее этого «Главное, вы живы».

– Хей, что с тобой? Ты не заболела?

Лори мотнула головой.

– Точно? – Шейн подошел ближе, взял ее за руку. – Лори, не расклеивайся, хорошо? Черт, я найду нам убежище. Только подожди немного.

– Конечно.

Но она действительно расклеилась. И слишком сильно устала.

– Пытаюсь… – В горле стал комок, и Лори тяжело сглотнула. – Пытаюсь найти тут что-нибудь полезное.

– Прекращай рыться в этом шмотье. Оно все гнилое. Еще какую-нибудь заразу подхватишь.

Она кивнула:

– Спущусь вниз, помогу Кэрол и Дейлу. Андреа…

Шейн тут же напрягся, и пальцы на ее руке сжались.

– Опять ты о ней!

– Я даже еще ничего не сказала. Просто хотела спросить, где она.

– Сидит за домом и киснет. Да ничего с ней страшного не стряслось! Получила, наконец, по носу. Может, перестанет считать себя самой умной. Это Ти-Догу ее художества чуть боком не вышли.

– Она учится. Все мы учимся.

– И с чего ты заделалась ее адвокатом? – Теперь Шейн стал заводиться. – Там уже целая очередь выстроилась ее утешать – окей, иди и ты. Вперед! Я тебя не держу!

– Шейн!

– Чего?!

– Тогда отпусти мою руку! Мне больно!

– Прости. – Он тут же разжал пальцы и провел ладонью по лицу. – Черт… Правда, извини, я не хотел.

– Все хорошо. – Лори потрясла все еще нывшей рукой. – Прошу, давай не будем ссориться из-за Андреа. Это смешно.

– Ладно. – Шейн повел головой. – Действительно, черт с ней. Иди, куда ты там хотела.

Лори подошла, мягко коснулась его плеча. Шейн вздохнул и ненадолго ее обнял. Нет, все-таки они не помирились, Лори чувствовала это, но Шейн хотя бы успокоился.

Она уже стала спускаться по лестнице, когда заметила на запястье синяки, небольшие и почти незаметные. Лори резко одернула манжету. Хорошо, что рукава у рубашки были длинными.

* * *

– Я облажалась, – выдохнула Андреа. Она сидела на старом садовом стуле возле черного входа, и смотрела в сумерки. Одна ножка у стула была короче остальных, и он покачивался взад-вперед. Андреа покачивалась вместе с ним.

– Выпей кофе, – предложила Лори. – Мы нашли целых три банки.

– Значит, еды у нас почти нет, а кофе – хоть залейся? Обалденная перспектива.

Лори молча протянула ей кружку.

– Ненавижу, – буркнула Андреа.

– Кофе?

– Нет. Признавать, что облажалась. Никогда не умела это делать.

– Никто этого не любит.

– Мой первый босс был тот еще засранец. И сексист в придачу. Вечно устраивал мне выволочки. Пропихивал на повышение только мужиков и твердил, что мне еще рано. Я недостаточно компетентна, мне не хватает опыта. И я не умею признавать свои ошибки. Уже столько лет прошло, а я это помню.

– И что?

– В чем-то он оказался прав. Впрочем, это не отменяет того, что он был засранец и сексист. И Шейн тоже прав.

Лори невольно усмехнулась:

– Пей кофе, пока не остыл. А что говорят Ти-Дог и Гленн?

Андреа закатила глаза:

– Ти-Дог уверяет, что все не так страшно и скоро он будет как новенький. Гленн повторяет как заведенный: «Мы все живы остались». Это здорово, правда. – Она обхватила кружку обеими руками и поставила ее на колени. – Но я виновата, что была невнимательна. Привыкла, что до этого все получалось. Черт… И виновата, что отпустила Ти-Дога одного, потому что решила, что ходячих тут нет. И я так перепугалась, когда мне показалось, что ему конец! Перепугалась и, самое мерзкое, растерялась. Стояла как дура и ничего не могла придумать. Хорошо, что Гленн сообразил быстро. Проклятье… Он сообразил гораздо быстрее меня. И вспомнил про переулок неподалеку от магазина.

– Городское ориентирование – его конек.

Андреа отпила кофе и пожала плечами:

– Может, Шейн прав, нечего мне пытаться командовать.

– Все ошибаются, – осторожно заметила Лори.

– А я не хочу. Не хочу, чтобы из-за моих ошибок кто-то погиб.

Лори внимательно посмотрела на профиль Андреа, белевший в сумерках:

– Рик… мой муж сказал бы, что так не бывает. Правильно стараться, чтобы люди не пострадали. Но если бояться, если ничего не делать, станет только хуже.

Андреа негромко фыркнула:

– Спасибо за эту обалденную банальность.

– Я…

– Прости. Вечно я несу не пойми что. – Она провела рукой по лицу. – И спасибо. В смысле, правда спасибо, что стоишь тут и слушаешь, как я ною.

– Знаешь, у домохозяек это неплохо получается. Большой опыт.

– У нас, юристов, тоже должно получаться, но, кажется, я не самый лучший юрист. Всегда терпеть не могла чужое нытье.

Вспомнилось, как Шейн назвал их подружками, и тут же стало неловко. Почему – Лори сама не поняла. Нет, никакие они не подруги, даже не приятельницы. Вот с Полой Лори дружила – еще со средней школы. С ней она могла болтать обо всем, доверять ей все свои секреты. Или почти все. А разговор с Андреа обычно походил на прогулку по минному полю: никогда не знаешь, когда одна из них скажет что-то, на что вторая обидится и разозлится. Хотя в последние дни стало легче. Они словно немного притерлись, перестали пытаться уязвить друг друга.

– Боже, – выдохнула Андреа, – как я хочу отвлечься! Как я скучаю по чертовому телевизору!

– «Сегодня вечером» с Конаном о’Брайеном? Или «Поздно вечером» с Джимми Фэллоном? А может, «Джимми Киммел в прямом эфире»?

– О, нет! Я передумала. Лучше почитаю книжку.

– В чулане что-то было. Заплесневелое.

Андреа поморщилась.

– Слушай, я правда не корчу из себя самую умную. Я, чтоб его, стараюсь!

Лори захотелось подойти и положить руку ей на плечо. Совсем недавно она касалась плеча Шейна… Тут же вспомнились пуговицы на расстегнутой рубашке, светлая кожа на груди... Нет, не надо. Они правда совсем не подруги. Лори осталась стоять там, где стояла, только потерла ладони, пытаясь прогнать призрак того ощущения.

– Могу сказать еще какую-нибудь обалденную банальность.

Андреа вдруг фыркнула и негромко рассмеялась.

– Нет, не надо. Но и за это тоже спасибо.

– Всегда рада.

Теперь Андреа посерьезнела:

– В следующий раз у меня получится.

Лори хотелось, чтобы у Андреа действительно все получилось. Только – догнала ее нехорошая тревожная мысль – если у Андреа получится, уживутся ли они в одной группе с Шейном? Лори не хотела об этом думать. У нее и так голова уже трещала от мыслей обо всем: о Карле, Ти-Доге, о том, что еды снова осталось мало. Хватит! Куда еще? Но мысль не пропадала, наоборот. Она жужжала и жужжала над ухом настойчивой мухой, даже когда Лори забрала у Андреа чашку и пошла в дом.

* * *

Очередной городишко встретил их мерзкой моросью. После нескольких изматывающе-жарких дней дождь должен был стать облегчением, но он не принес прохлады, наоборот. Тяжелый и влажный воздух словно придавливал к земле, а отсыревшие волосы и одежда липли к коже.

– Не отходите далеко от трейлера, – распорядился Шейн, – а мы пока разведаем, что тут творится. Если что, возвращайтесь на шоссе. Тогда встретимся там.  
Лори смотрела, как Шейн, Андреа, Гленн и Ти-Дог уходят. Она боялась хоть что-то загадывать, боялась даже думать, но чем больше Лори боялась, тем ярче проклятое воображение рисовало все то, что могло случиться. Так недолго и свихнуться… И ей надо решиться. Не колебаться, не жалеть себя, а прервать беременность. Так будет проще. Так будет правильно.

Машины стояли под раскидистым дубом, и его листья пока спасали от дождя, который, похоже, вознамерился усилиться. Лори прижалась спиной к стволу и обхватила себя руками. Если Шейн решит остаться в этом городке, надо будет попросить Гленна о еще одной услуге. Если бы она сама могла… Но Шейн не возьмет ее в вылазку. Сейчас Лори почти завидовала Андреа. Тому, что та просто брала пистолет и шла вперед. Только оставить Карла, пусть даже под присмотром Кэрол и остальных, Лори не сумела бы.

– Все хорошо? – Из трейлера выглянула Кэрол и тоже встала под дерево. – Если так продолжится, скоро начнется настоящий ливень.

Лори подняла голову, и на лицо упала капля.

– Надеюсь, они вернутся раньше.

– Я тоже. Дети, оставайтесь на виду!

Карл, София, Луис и Элиза затеяли игру: один из них отходил от трейлера, а потом несся назад и хлопал ладонью по его двери. Затем то же повторяли по очереди остальные. Вроде салочек наперегонки с дождем?

– Они так вымокнут.

– Дождь пока не настолько сильный, а им, наверное, надоело все время сидеть взаперти или прятаться.

Из джипа выглянул Моралес, кивнул им и достал с заднего сидения ружье.

– Заберусь на трейлер, – сказал он. – Оглянусь. Где Дейл?

– Внутри, – откликнулась Кэрол. – Туалет, кажется, приказал долго жить.

– Это не самое страшное.

Кэрол кивнула:

– Но, похоже, трейлер долго не протянет.

– Жалко его будет, – покачал головой Моралес.

Шейн наверняка скажет, что и к лучшему. Старая неповоротливая колымага только всех задерживает и из-за нее постоянно приходится искать пути объезда. А Лори жалела трейлер – он был почти домом. И, главное, домом, который они все считали своим.

– Дети! – снова позвала Кэрол. – Идите сюда! Дождь усиливается!

Разумеется, они уже успели вымокнуть. Лори взъерошила волосы Карлу, и он недовольно поморщился.

– Ну, мам!

– Хватит. Не хватало вам еще простудиться.

– Я хочу есть, – объявил Луис.

– Подожди немного. – Кэрол ненадолго обняла его за плечи. – Шейн и остальные вернутся и принесут что-нибудь вкусное.

Моралес невесело усмехнулся и полез на трейлер.

Детям было скучно просто стоять и ждать, когда пройдет дождь. Теперь они принялись бегать вокруг ствола. Кэрол лишь вздохнула и переглянулась с Лори.

Дождь продолжал лить, а время все тянулось и тянулось. Никакого просвета – ни на затянутом низкими тучами небе, ни здесь, на земле.

Элиза подошла к Лори, подергала ее за рукав.

– Что, милая?

Та поманила, а когда Лори нагнулась, шепнула ей на ухо:

– Хочу по-маленькому.

Лори огляделась.

– Мы ненадолго отойдем за додж, – предупредила она Кэрол.

С этой стороны расстилалось пшеничное поле, урожай с которого теперь никто не снимет. Дальше, почти у самого горизонта, виднелись какие-то домики. Что случилось с людьми, которые там жили? Эвакуировались? Погибли? Стали ходячими?

– Я закончила, – сказала Элиза.

Моралес на трейлере вдруг махнул рукой, а потом резко опустил ее. Пригнитесь!

Лори схватила Элизу за руку, присела и потянула ее за собой.

– Тихо, – шепнула она одними губами.

Из-за доджа не было ничего видно. Что там? Ходячие? Тогда откуда они появились и куда идут? Лори привалилась плечом к дверце машины и вслушалась. Тишина. Проклятие! У Элизы задрожали губы, и Лори обняла ее за плечи, прижала к себе. Спокойно-спокойно-спокойно… У них есть пистолет, хотя лучше бы не стрелять. Пусть ходячие пройдут мимо. Пусть никого не заметят… Что же там творится? Лори снова взяла Элизу за руку и попробовала выглянуть из-за доджа.

Мертвец вывалился из-за капота, и тут же от трейлера донеслись выстрелы. Ходячий завыл, обернулся к ним. Элиза завизжала и рванулась так сильно, что Лори ее не удержала.

– Не…

Элиза побежала прочь, споткнулась и растянулась на траве. Ходячий навис над Лори, потянул к ней руки. Нет, не надо… Она умудрилась выхватить пистолет, выстрелила почти в упор в перекошенную физиономию, и мертвец рухнул прямо на нее, и на лицо брызнуло что-то мерзкое. На мгновение из легких словно вышибло весь воздух. Тяжело! Лори извивалась всем телом, пыталась сбросить с себя здоровенную неподъемную тушу и одновременно нашарить отлетевший пистолет. И не могла! Только смотрела, как из-за машины выползли еще двое ходячих и поспешили к Элизе. Та кое-как поднялась на колени, оглянулась и снова завизжала.

– Беги! – крикнула Лори.

Где же все?! Она слышала только выстрелы. Господи! Дейл! Моралес!

Ходячие были совсем рядом. Элиза наконец-то вскочила, рванулась, но… Очередной крик замер у Лори в горле. Один из мертвецов схватил девочку за волосы, дернул назад так, что, показалось, раздался хруст. Потом разнесся визг. И он все длился и длился, разрывал уши. Лори почти ничего не видела за спинами ходячих. Только то, что она остановились и склонились. И тут визг оборвался. Лори дернулась, вытянула руку, ухватила кончиками пальцев пистолет. Она понимала, что поздно, что все это без толку, но все равно ухватилась за рукоять, вскинула пистолет и выстрелила еще раз. Попала одному из мертвецов в спину, но тот даже не обернулся.

Снова выстрелы. Из-за доджа выбежал Дейл, прицелился. Пуля угодила ходячему в голову, и тут же еще одна разворотила череп второму. Рядом завопил Моралес.

– Боже! – почти выкрикнул Дейл. – Боже!

Он замер, где стоял, и Лори наконец-то увидела Моралеса. Тот подлетел к подстреленным мертвецам, пнул ближайшего, ухватил за шиворот и отбросил в сторону. Потом рухнул на колени и завыл, словно ходячий. Поздно, чтоб его! Поздно! Это ее вина! Ее! Надо было достать пистолет сразу же! Надо было стрелять! Надо было… Перед глазами все поплыло, она не могла вздохнуть, просто не могла!..

– Лори! Лори, ты меня слышишь?

Это ведь Дейл?

– Лори, тебя не укусили? Ты вся в крови.

Прижимавшее ее к земле тело пропало. Лори перекатилась на живот, замерла, и ее начало рвать.

– Боже…

Чужие руки обхватили ее за плечи, потянули вверх.

– Лори?

Какая-то тряпка прижалась к лицу, принялась его тереть.

– Не надо… – Она взмахнула одной рукой и чуть не упала в собственную рвоту.

– Все хорошо. Все хорошо.

Ее опять потянули, и Лори осознала, что привалилась спиной к груди Кэрол.

– Кажется, цела. Просто перемазалась в чем-то.  
Моралес больше не выл. Теперь он сидел, прижимая к себе Элизу, и покачивался из стороны в сторону. Отсюда Лори видела только окровавленную детскую руку и ноги.

– Это я, – просипела она. – Я не… 

– Шшш. – Дейл склонился к ней и покачал головой, а затем выпрямился и пошел к Моралесу.

– Мы убили всех. – Кэрол положила руку Лори на лоб. – Всех ходячих. Дети в трейлере. Карл в безопасности.

– Винов… – Горло снова перехватило. – Я…

– Молчи. Пожалуйста.

Лори зажмурилась, всхлипнула. Черт! Не смей реветь, не смей, не смей, мать твою… Ее колотило, било крупной дрожью. А Кэрол все шептала и шептала. Лори не слышала, что.

* * *

– Ты не виновата, – глухо сказал Моралес. – Ты правда не виновата, я знаю это. Но мне нужно немного времени. Хорошо?

Лори казалось, что на плечах она держала гору. И эта гора вдавливала, вбивала ее в землю каждый раз, когда она ловила на себе взгляд Моралеса.

– Ты не виновата в смерти Элизы. Но он, – Моралес произнес это «он» так, что Лори снова заколотило, – в смерти Миранды виноват.

Шейн стоял поодаль, о чем-то спорил с Андреа и не чувствовал чужой ненависти. Зато Лори ощущала ее всем телом.

– Я уезжаю.

– Не надо. Пожалуйста.

– Лори, хватит.

Если Моралес уедет сейчас, в этом состоянии… Ей было страшно – и за него, и за Луиса.

– Я тебя умоляю! Я встану на колени, я…

– Лори? – В его глазах тоже заплескался страх, пусть и не такой, как у нее.

– Умоляю, – повторила она. – Мне страшно. Мне… Подожди до утра. Подумай. Я… я не попадусь тебе на глаза. Обещаю!

– Лори! – К ним подошел Дейл. – А я тебя ищу! Моралес, можешь подойти к Кэрол? Она у джипа.

– Не…

– Она очень просила.

Тот резко кивнул и пошел к джипу.

– А мы с тобой пойдем в трейлер, – мягко, но твердо произнес Дейл.

Внутри он усадил Лори за столик.

– Моралеса надо остановить, – объявил Дейл, роясь в шкафчике. – Если он наломает дров, то это будет стоить жизни и ему, и Луису.

– Луис…

– Дети с Гленном. А Кэрол я попросил поговорить с Моралесом. Надеюсь, ей удастся уговорить его хотя бы повременить.

Лори обхватила себя руками:

– Моралес винит Шейна в смерти Миранды.

– И это очень плохо.

– Шейн виноват.

– Давай не будем сейчас это обсуждать. – Дейл поставил на столешницу бутылку виски и два бокала. – Тебе надо немного выпить.

Она не могла!

– Нет.

– Лори…

– Нет!

Или выпить! И пошло все к черту? Она ведь решилась. Пока смотрела на перекошенное от горя, жуткое лицо Моралеса, на мертвую Элизу, у которой шея была разорвана так, что виднелись позвонки. Господи, ей почти отгрызли голову!.. И все равно Лори не могла. Потом. После. Тогда она напьется так, чтобы все забыть.

– Хорошо. Только успокойся.

Лори резко кивнула.

Дейл уселся напротив нее.

– А себе я все-таки налью. – Он плеснул себе в бокал и взял его в руки. – Я понимаю, тебе сейчас тяжело, но только ты можешь поговорить с Шейном.

– Поговорить?

– Ты же видишь – все… Черт, подери, все очень плохо. – Дейл вздохнул и отпил немного виски. – Еще чуть-чуть, и наша группа развалится. Моралес… Скажет ему что-то Шейн, не скажет – неважно. Наверное, лучше бы Шейн продолжал молчать. Но остальные! Мне не нравится, как теперь смотрит Ти-Дог. Если Моралес уйдет, он станет следующим. И что тогда? Останемся ты, я, Кэрол, Гленн и дети.

– Андреа?

– Если так продолжится, то будет ссора. А, ладно, к черту дипломатию! Чем дальше, тем больше Шейн видит в ней соперника. Она же ничего не делает, чтобы его переубедить, наоборот. Ты слышала, как они спорили?

Лори помотала головой. Нет, ей было не до этого.

– Он на нее давит, она огрызается. Боюсь, вопрос времени, когда она перестанет только огрызаться и пойдет на конфликт. Сознательно пойдет. И, опять-таки, если она уйдет, уверен, Ти-Дог пойдет за ней. И будет еще хуже.

– Что, ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала Шейну?

Она устала, жутко устала. Ничего не соображала. Она хотела спать и боялась заснуть, потому что в темноте под веками ее ждала мертвая Элиза.

– Он должен вести себя с людьми иначе. Гибче, мягче. Если он хочет, чтобы группа уцелела.

А Шейн этого хотел? На остальных плевать, да? Вот остальные и погибали.

– Я попытаюсь. – Если сказать это, Дейл ведь отстанет? Но Лори правда не знала, что говорить. Не представляла!

– Мы похороним Элизу, потом доберемся до города. Гленн сказал, там спокойно, так что пересидим пару дней. Мы с Кэрол постараемся за это время уговорить Моралеса, а ты – Шейна. Идет?

– Я попытаюсь, – повторила Лори. – Мне надо идти, хорошо?

Дейл послал ей пристальный взгляд и наконец-то кивнул.

Она встала, выбралась из трейлера и, пошатываясь, побрела искать Гленна.

Тот вместе с Ти-Догом копал могилу. Рядом лежало, завернутое в простыню, тело Элизы. Какое крохотное… Губы похолодели, а под языком скопилась слюна, и Лори заставила себя ее сглотнуть.

– Гленн, можно тебя на минуту?

– Разумеется.

Он выбрался из неглубокой еще могилы.

– Отойдем в сторону?

– Что-то случилось? – Гленн действительно переживал, и от этого хотелось расплакаться.

– Нет. Я слышала, как только мы разместимся в том доме, который вы приглядели, вы пойдете искать еду?

– Надо что-то конкретное?

– Загляните в аптеку. Кэрол просила… Черт, я забыла…

– Я спрошу у нее.

– Спасибо. И можешь кое-что принести для меня? Не говори об этом никому. Как прошлый раз. Прошу тебя.

Гленн задумчиво посмотрел на нее, и на миг Лори показалось, что он откажется.

– Хорошо. Ты… тебе бы отдохнуть. Карл беспокоится.

А она после смерти Элизы так и не посидела с ним толком. Утешала Луиса, Софию, а на собственного сына едва выкроила время.

– Пойду к нему.

Карл отыскался в компании Кэрол и остальных детей. Лори уселась рядом и крепко обняла его. Она спасла своего сына, сумела, но ничто и никто не вернет Моралесу жену и дочь. Ничто, никто и никогда.

* * *

Лори казалось, она все еще дремлет. Задремала после похорон, а очередной брошенный дом ей только приснился. И путь до него, и то, как она спала этой ночью, ей приснились тоже. На следующее утро все вокруг ходили туда-сюда, обживали новое пристанище, осматривали комнаты, искали подходящие вещи, а Лори сидела на кухне – в этот раз большой и светлой, и смотрела в пустоту. Красивая кухня. В прежние времена Лори тут же захотела бы такую: с удобными шкафчиками, темной столешницей под мрамор…

Надо поговорить с Шейном. Дейл ждал этого. Кэрол ждала. Наверное, вся группа ждала. Нет, еще полчасика… Надо собраться с мыслями.

Потом Шейн, Гленн и Андреа ушли. Ти-Дог остался – присмотреть за Моралесом, пояснил, нахмурившись, Дейл. Наверное, боялся, что они сговорятся и уедут оба. А потом уедут остальные, и группе придет конец. Им всем придет конец.

Хлопнула дверь, раздались шаги.

– Эй!

Лори вздрогнула.

– Эй! – повторила Андреа. Она стояла прямо перед Лори и держала в руке упаковку таблеток, а из-за ее спины выглядывал растерянный и перепуганный Гленн.

Андреа бросила упаковку на стол перед Лори:

– Что, черт подери, это значит?


	6. Оппозиция

Гленн извинялся – долго и сбивчиво, но Лори почти не слышала его, смотрела на упаковку таблеток в руке Андреа. Все звуки словно приглушились, а мир стал вязким и каким-то нереальным. Что же теперь… Господи, сколько можно повторять себе эти слова? Она не знала, что теперь делать. Не знала!

– Хватит уже. – Андреа опустилась на пустой стул возле Лори. Гленн замолк, и мир снова ускорился. – Я с ней поговорю. А ты сделай что-нибудь, чтобы Шейн сюда хоть минут десять не заходил. Эй, ты как? – Это уже точно относилось к Лори.

Плохо. Очень плохо, черт подери.

– Кто-то еще знает о таблетках? – спросила Лори.

Андреа помотала головой:

– Нет. Гленн правда старался сделать все в тайне. Ему просто не повезло, что я его застукала. Но, знаешь, он не пришел в восторг, когда понял, что именно искал.

– Мне не к кому больше было обратиться.

Андреа послала ей задумчивый взгляд.

– Значит, Шейн не знает.

– Не надо, чтобы узнал.

– И ты выпьешь таблетки и сделаешь вид, что ничего не было?

– Я не…

Андреа подняла руки:

– Слушай, это твое дело. Я вообще детей не люблю и никогда не стремилась устроить себе семейное счастье. Но ты… В смысле…

– …я домохозяйка?

– Вроде того.

Кажется, Андреа пыталась быть тактичной, и от этого захотелось разреветься, хотя Лори не имела никакого права вываливать на нее раздрай, царивший в мыслях.

– Я всегда хотела для Карла сестру или брата. Но не сейчас. Вокруг черти что творится. Никакого убежища нет. И Элиза… Боже… – Лори прижала тыльную сторону руки к губам. – Я все время представляю Карла на ее месте!

– Убежище мы еще можем найти.

– Я не могу больше надеяться. Устала. Дейл с тобой разговаривал?

Андреа нахмурилась:

– О Шейне? Что нам надо сохранить группу? Лучше б он с Шейном поговорил. Это его несет, а не нас.

– Ты уйдешь? – вырвалось у Лори. – Если Моралес, Ти-Дог, еще кто-нибудь надумает уйти, ты уйдешь с ними?

На мгновение во взгляде Андреа вспыхнуло удивление, затем она нахмурилась еще сильнее:

– Если честно, не думала. Наверное. Надоело мне все это.

От признания по спине пробежал озноб.

– Дейл повторяет и повторяет, что мы должны договариваться. – Андреа резко передернула плечами. – Только для этого нужно, чтобы обе стороны хотели, черт подери, договариваться. Иначе без толку.

– А ты…

– В смысле, хочу ли я договариваться? Если Шейну упадет что на голову, вправит мозги, и он придет и скажет: «А давайте!», я захочу. Правда.

Лори протянула руку и коснулась упаковки:

– Я поговорю с ним, как обещала Дейлу. Попробую еще раз.

– А если не выйдет?

Картон будто обжег пальцы.

– Даже думать об этом не хочу.

Она взяла, наконец, таблетки и принялась запихивать в карман джинсов. Пачка не влезала – слишком большая, как назло! Дейл со своим беспокойством был прав: Моралес уйдет, Андреа уйдет. Все уйдут! Никого не останется. А Карла сожрут, как Элизу, потому что некому будет его защитить!

– Лори, – позвала Андреа.

Чертовы таблетки… упаковка выскользнула из рук и шлепнулась на пол. Надо было ее поднять, но из глаз все-таки потекли слезы. Лори пыталась стереть их, дышать глубоко и редко, а они все лились и лились. Пол, таблетки на нем, стол, стулья, стены, даже Андреа дрожали и расплывались.

Рядом шумно вздохнули, потом Лори обняли, а она сдалась и разрыдалась, уткнувшись в теплое плечо. Плечо Андреа. Сколько Лори так ревела? Но в какой-то момент она просто выдохлась, а слезы кончились. Осталась только слабость, из-за которой не получалось пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Лори и не хотела. Прямо сейчас ей было почти хорошо и спокойно: не надо ничего говорить, не нужно никуда бежать и можно ни о чем не думать. Да, этого ей так не хватало: чтобы кто-то просто обнимал и ничего не говорил. Рик всегда это умел – за это Лори его и любила.

Для нее женские объятия отличались от мужских. Лори обнималась с подругами и приятельницами: для нее это значило радость, порой грусть, как когда она ревела на груди у Полы после смерти папы, но никогда – защищенность и покой. Почему-то именно Андреа оказалась особенной.

Руки исчезла со спины, и сразу стало зябко.

– Никогда не умела утешать. – Вид у Андреа был почти виноватым. – Извини.

Она смотрела куда-то в сторону, словно смутилась.

– Это ты извини. – Лори выпрямилась на своем стуле. – Спасибо тебе.

Она тоже смутилась. Ей тоже стало неловко за то, что она устроила. Не одна Лори устала, не одна она боялась.

– Ты выслушала мое нытье. Я подержала тебя за руку. Дейл наверняка сказал бы что-нибудь про взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

Лори невольно хмыкнула.

– Спасибо, – повторила она, нагнулась и наконец-то подобрала упаковку таблеток с пола. – Я поговорю с Шейном.

Андреа кивнула.

Все эти кажущиеся бесконечными дни Лори утешала или пыталась утешить Карла, Софию, Луиса, даже Моралеса. Утешала и утешала. Да, наверное, дело именно в том, что она соскучилась по тому, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь утешил ее. Раньше Шейн давал ей это ощущение. Но после пропажи сына, смерти Миранды и гибели Элизы оно пропало. Начало исчезать, когда Лори поняла, что Шейн бросит поиски Карла. А Элиза стала последней соломинкой, пониманием, что не спасет никто и ничего.

И все-таки, почему Андреа? Женщина всегда поймет другую женщину? Нет, чушь, раньше они друг друга совсем не понимали. Или все дело в страхе и одиночестве? Хотя неважно. Лори была ей благодарна – это главное. Она не хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь: Андреа, Моралес, Ти-Дог, Гленн, уходил. Значит, пора поговорить с Шейном.

* * *

Разговор с самого начала пошел не так. Может, нужно было выбрать другое время? Но тогда какое? Однако времени-то как раз не осталось. Совсем.

– Что за детский сад? – скривился Шейн. – Я их таскаю за собой, кормлю, охраняю – и я теперь главный злодей!

– Это ты сказал. Я этого не говорила. Никто этого не говорил.

– Да похрен! Смысл-то от этого не меняется!

Сейчас, когда тишина стала означать безопасность, орать друг на друга казалось полной глупостью. Однако Шейн заводился, и Лори заводилась тоже. Зря – но ей, как и Андреа, надоело, когда на нее кричали.

– Говори тише, – все-таки попросила она. – Стены тонкие.

– Чертова халупа. – Шейн саданул кулаком по ближайшей стене, но тон все же сбавил.

Они были в одной из спален на первом этаже – та выходила окнами на небольшой палисадник, только все цветы в нем кто-то безжалостно вытоптал. Чем-то эта комната до мурашек напоминала Лори собственную спальню в Кинге – такую, какой они ее оставили, когда убегали. Такая же неубранная кровать, такие же наполовину выдвинутые ящики, из которых вынули только самое нужное и ценное.

– Моралес уедет.

– Да ладно, никуда он не денется. Эту песню он заводил еще после Миранды.

Шейн словно не понимал!

– Тогда была жива Элиза. Только из-за двоих детей он колебался. А теперь Элизы нет. Теперь он не колеблется!

– Так чего все еще торчит тут?

Потому что Дейл и Кэрол удерживали его чуть ли не силком! Шейн вообще замечал, что вокруг творилось?

– А тебе обязательно надо дождаться, чтобы он взял Луиса и сел в машину?

– Мне надо, чтобы ты прекратила нервничать. – Шейн подошел и положил руки ей на плечи. – И чтобы прекратила забивать себе голову чушью о том, что виновата в смерти Элизы. Ты ничего не могла сделать.

– Я не забиваю себе голову чушью.

– Окей. Давай разбираться, в чем это я был неправ. Надеюсь, ты согласна, что обвинить меня в смерти Элизы никак нельзя?

Лори заставила себя кивнуть.

– Отлично. Последний раз пляски устроила Андреа. И всей этой хрени не случилось бы, соизволь она меня послушать.

– Андреа все поняла. Не обязательно тыкать ее в эту ошибку пятый день кряду.

– Потрясающе! Значит, меня каждый в этой теплой компании считает своим долгом во всем обвинить, а их и тронуть не смей. Какие все, мать его, тонкие натуры!

– Не передергивай. Андреа извинилась: и перед Ти-Догом, и перед Гленном.

– А я не желаю посыпать голову пеплом, поэтому злодей, да?

– Миранда, – произнесла Лори, и ей самой стало жутко.

– Что Миранда?

– Моралес считает, что ты виноват в ее смерти.

– Обалдеть логика! – Шейн положил ладонь себе на затылок и так застыл. – Что я должен был делать? Прорваться через ту толпу ходячих? Как, интересно? И, главное, все равно Беннинг к тому времени уже пал. Ей никто бы не помог!

– Тогда мы этого не знали.

– Неважно! Так что, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? Крылья себе отрастить и воспарить над мертвецами?

– Выслушать Гленна.

– Ту чушь, которую он нес?

– А почему нет? Да, его идеи мало на что годились, но если бы ты не отмахивался от любого его слова, вместе вы могли что-нибудь придумать.

– Да лад…

– Или ты мог просто попросить прощения.

– Чего? – Шейн шагнул вперед, и Лори невольно отступила.

– Попросить прощения у Моралеса.

– Господи, тебя покусал Дейл?

– Дейл здесь не при чем!

– Ладно. Хорошо. – Шейн упер руки в бока. – Объясню, почему все эти призывы покаяться ни к чему хорошему не приводят. Во-первых, черта с два я виноват, как бы кому ни хотелось перевалить все дерьмо на меня. Во-вторых, чертовски удобно назначить козла отпущения. Что ни случись, всегда есть виноватый. И он должен каяться, а остальные незапятнанные. Только стоит такому начаться, так виноват я буду буквально во всем, даже в том, что пошел дождь, а в чертовом трейлере опять что-то сломалось. Хрена с два я дам сесть себе на шею и свесить ноги!

– Но ведь никто не сидит у тебя на шее, – еще раз попыталась Лори.

– С тремя-то детьми? Черт с Моралесом, пусть уезжает, если так хочет угробить себя и сына! Но Кэрол и ты…

– Мы обуза?

Шейн резко выдохнул, ненадолго перевел взгляд на потолок, затем снова посмотрел на Лори:

– А это не я сказал.

– Но подразумевал.

– Черт, Лори, хватит уже объяснять мне, что я на самом деле подумал или сказал!

– Я и не начинала. Мы все устали и напуганы. Мы все пытаемся выжить. А ты отталкиваешь людей.

– Да я…

– Тебе хочется оставаться правым во всем? Но так не бывает. Что страшного случится, если ты хоть раз признаешься, что в чем-то облажался?

– Потому что я не облажался, черт возьми!

– И с Карлом? – выдохнула Лори.

Шейн словно окаменел, и она окаменела тоже. Он, наверное, думал, Лори забыла, а может, смирилась. Но она не собиралась забывать, заминать, что он там еще хотел! Теперь, когда Лори увидела, как ходячие убили Элизу, воспоминания о тех жутких днях, когда искали Карла, вспыхнули снова и будто закровоточили. Если бы тогда Лори не решилась, для ее сына все могло закончиться так же!

– Мы об этом уже говорили.

– Нет, мы не договорили.

Шейн медленно повел головой из стороны в сторону:

– Мало мне ноющего Дейла и Андреа, которая цепляется вообще ко всему, что я делаю. И ты туда же.

– Не меняй тему. И не начинай твердить, что мне просто повезло. Я и сама это знаю. Мы говорим о Карле, Шейн! О моем сыне!

– И кому ты это говоришь? Черт! Карл – сын Рика, моего брата. Он мне почти как родной!

И? Ну же! Лори еще ждала, еще надеялась.

– Я сделал все, что мог.

В горле пересохло, но она не выдержала, произнесла:

– А Рика ты спасал так же, как искал Карла?

После этих слов повисла тишина, такая, что, кажется, стало слышно, как в подвале скребутся мыши.

Зачем-зачем-зачем она это сказала? Зачем, господи?! Но Лори не могла не сказать – слишком давно слова рвались наружу. И было страшно, словно рухнуло все, что еще как-то давало ей спокойствие. Хотя зачем врать самой себе? Уже давно не давало.

Шейн молчал, только смотрел исподлобья, и захотелось отступить еще на шаг, но мешал край кровати. Надо попросить прощения! Попробовать все вернуть и… Поздно. Нечего возвращать. Рик умер, мир рухнул, они торчат посреди чертового нигде, а группа вот-вот развалится.

Шейн развернулся и пошел к выходу, хлопнул дверью так, что задрожал весь дом. И снова тишина. Ноги подогнулись, и Лори почти упала на кровать. Снова захотелось расплакаться, но она не могла себе этого позволить.

– Лори? – Внутрь заглянула Кэрол.

– Кажется, разговор с Шейном не удался. – Она попробовала улыбнуться, но судя по взгляду Кэрол, получилось плохо.

– Ты как?

– Не слишком.

Кэрол скользнула внутрь, плотно прикрыла дверь и села возле Лори на кровать.

– Я тоже не верила, что будет толк, – призналась она.

– Попробовать стоило.

– Пожалуй. – Кэрол послала ей пронизывающий взгляд. – Несколько дней назад я заметила синяки у тебя на запястье. 

– Что? А, это? – Лори едва о них вспомнила. – Пустяки. Случайность.

Но Кэрол по-прежнему продолжала на нее смотреть:

– Ты уверена?

– Конечно. Господи, Кэрол, это не то, о чем надо думать.

– Как скажешь. – Наконец она опустила глаза и теперь разглядывала сцепленные на коленях руки. – Только запомни одно. Сначала это всегда случайность.

– Ты о чем?

– Ты меня поняла. – Кэрол встала, резко одернула брюки. – Пойду приготовлю нам что-нибудь.

Нет, тут Кэрол ошибалась, в этом Лори была уверена. Но в остальном… До разговора она убеждала себя, что готова, вертела в руках упаковку таблеток, но никак не могла заставить себя ее открыть. Какая-то часть Лори все еще сопротивлялась, истошно кричала где-то глубоко внутри. Ты хочешь ребенка, столько лет хотела! Нельзя так просто перечеркнуть все эти годы, все попытки, все слезы, которые ты пролила. Теперь же выхода не осталось.

Лори вслушивалась и вслушивалась, но голосок внутри затих.

* * *

Моралес все-таки решил уехать.

– Расстанусь с вами у Алмы, – сказал он Лори – словно нож вонзил.

Она сумела только кивнуть, поймать себя на мысли, что до города надо еще доехать, а там Шейн собирался пополнить припасы, значит, Моралес, которому припасы тоже нужны, присоединится к тем, кто отправится их добывать. И что? Это даст еще пару часов и только.

Луис не хотел уезжать. Он старался не показывать этого, но у него подозрительно блестели глаза. И за Кэрол Луис ходил буквально хвостом – успел сильно к ней привязаться.

Когда Моралес уедет, что сделают остальные? Ти-Дог пока отмалчивался, разве что переглядывался время от времени с Гленном и Андреа, и от каждого такого взгляда Лори начинала дрожать. Она считала их – чем больше взглядов, тем выше шансы, что уйдет кто-то еще. 

– Если верить карте, рядом с Алмой есть «Уолмарт», – объявил Шейн, когда намечал маршрут. – Даже если кто-то там уже похозяйничал, то весь магазин точно не уволок. Возьмем все, что нужно, в одном месте.

Он обвел группу взглядом, словно ждал, что ему возразят. Но все промолчали.

Местный «Уолмарт» оказался гораздо меньше, чем Лори ожидала. Парковка перед ним пустовала, не считая нескольких брошенных машин. Неподалеку темнел остов сгоревшей бензоколонки. Хорошо, что пламя не перекинулось на магазин.

– Негде нам теперь будет заправиться, – неловко пошутил Ти-Дог.

– Сначала осмотрим окрестности. – Шейн хмуро оглядывался по сторонам. – Из трейлера не выходите, пока не вернемся. Дейл, если что, тут же уезжай. Мы догоним.

– Конечно.

– Вас прикроет Ти-Дог.

Лори смотрела, как Шейн, Моралес, Гленн и Андреа шли к «Уолмарту»: двое направились направо и двое налево. От трейлера было видно только Шейна и Гленна, Моралес и Андреа почти сразу исчезли за углом.

– Зашла бы ты внутрь, – предложила стоявшая у входа в трейлер Кэрол.

Лори помотала головой. Если что, она успеет. И, если что, в этот раз она выхватит пистолет вовремя.

Шейн и Гленн дошли до стеклянных дверей, принялись что-то разглядывать на асфальте. Что там такое? Лори вытянула шею. Гленн указал на двери, и Шейн шагнул к ним, осторожно потянул. Но ведь они не собирались заходить, только осмотреть окрестности!

Двери, кажется, оказались закрытыми. По крайней мере, Шейн отступил от них и покачал головой. Однако теперь Гленн приблизился, приложил ладонь ребром к стеклу и принялся что-то высматривать. Так он стоял, наверное, минуту и вдруг почти отпрыгнул. Шейн тоже сделал несколько шагов назад и поднял пистолет.

Слева, оттуда, куда ушли Моралес и Андреа, раздались выстрелы, и сердце оборвалось. Боже, опять!

Шейн и Гленн уже бежали прочь от дверей, и Шейн махал рукой, указывая на трейлер. Внутрь! Быстро внутрь!

Мотор трейлера завелся, затем вдруг странно взвыл, громко чихнул и затих. Лори, успевшая одной ногой встать на подножку, поглядела на сиденье водителя.

– Нашел время заглохнуть! – воскликнул Дейл. – Сейчас! Ну же, давай!

Слева стреляли, а створки дверей магазина тряслись так сильно, что Лори видела это даже от трейлера.

– Ходячие! Там внутри ходячие! – выпалил, подбежав, Гленн.

– Двери?

– Кто-то изнутри всунул палку в ручки. Только это их и держит!

– Что с мотором? – резко спросил Шейн.

– Я пытаюсь… – остальные слова Дейла утонули в визге и чихании.

Из-за угла наконец-то вылетели Андреа и Моралес, а за ними спешили ходячие. Буквально сипели им в спину.

– Что… – начал Шейн.

– Лагерь! – проорала Андреа. – Там… лагерь…

– Бросаем трейлер! – крикнул Шейн. – Ти-Дог, Кэрол, детей по машинам! Живо!

Справа что-то грохнуло. Двери магазина!

Шейн выстрелил в догонявших Андреа и Моралеса ходячих, Лори – тоже. Слишком много! И слишком близко!

Один из мертвецов чуть не схватил за куртку Моралеса, но тот успел вильнуть вбок и чудом не упал.

– Мама!

– Карл, садись с Кэрол в машину!

Лори прицелилась и выстрелила. Один из ходячих упал. Получилось!

– Давай тоже к машинам, – скомандовал Шейн. Он развернулся и выстрелил в мертвецов, потоком выливавшихся из дверей. – Сколько ж вас!

Где Гленн? Лори его не видела. Зато Моралес и Андреа были уже рядом. Но и гнавшиеся за ними ходячие – тоже.

– Быстро! – рявкнул Шейн.

Мертвец с разбегу врезался в трейлер так, что тот зашатался. Лори выстрелила в ходячего, тянущего руки к Андреа, а сама Андреа наставила пистолет куда-то за спину Лори.

– Нас сейчас окружат! В машины!

Везде! Ходячие, казалось, уже были везде. Почти над ухом закричал Моралес, и Лори развернулась, пустила пулю во вцепившегося в рукав его куртки мертвеца. Шагнула и рухнула, запнувшись обо что-то ногой. Локоть обожгло. Сверху принялись стрелять, совсем рядом взвыли. Кто-то схватил ее за лодыжку, и Лори вслепую лягнула. Отстали? И сразу же ее с силой ухватили за предплечье и волосы. Лори рванулась. Больно! Ткань рубашки затрещала. Выстрелы-выстрелы-выстрелы… Один прогремел совсем рядом, и хватка на рубашке и в волосах ослабла. Надо подняться!

Она видела только стену из ходячих вокруг. Почти монолитную, смыкающуюся, вжимающую ее в трейлер. Боже, только не так! Не надо так!

– Лори! – Андреа стояла возле нее. – Налево!

Но как?! Андреа вдруг отпихнула ходячего прямо перед ней, выстрелила в лицо второму. Лори ткнула локтем ближайшего мертвеца и тоже принялась стрелять. Сколько пуль осталось? Сколько же?!

– Давай!

Андреа была права – слева ходячие словно немного рассеялись, не перли сплошным валом. Андреа бежала, огибая их, отталкивая, иногда стреляя. Лори спешила вслед за ней. Где машины? Где все остальные? Но вокруг только толпились мертвецы.

– Быстрее! – Андреа выхватила нож.

Ходячие отрезали их от трейлера, вынуждали бежать прочь. Где укрыться?

– Сюда! – Андреа ухватила Лори за руку и затащила за угол магазина.

Опять ходячие! Они брели из-за поваленных секций самодельной ограды, за которой виднелись разодранные палатки. Лагерь!

Андреа распахнула дверь у самого угла, впихнула Лори в темноту за ней и следом вбежала сама. Щелкнул замок, и почти сразу же снаружи заколотились ходячие.

– Тут… что… коробки! – Глаза еще не привыкли, и Лори едва разглядела сваленные у стены в глубине помещения коробки. – Давай их к двери!

Вместе они отволокли три из них к входу. Повезло, что тяжелые!

Ходячие снаружи все бесновались и бесновались. Лори тяжело опустилась на пол и принялась ощупывать себя. Вроде цела. Вроде не укусили. Она ведь заметила, если бы укусили? Да? Все хорошо, все, черт подери, хорошо! Только разбила локоть и здорово содрала кожу. Но это пустяки.

– Ты как? – спросила Лори.

– Патронов больше нет. В остальном – просто отлично. – Андреа привалилась к стене возле нее.

Теперь Лори видела все помещение, наверное, какую-то подсобку. Коробки, полупустые стеллажи, стол, пара стульев. Свет проникал сюда только из узких оконцев под самым потолком.

– Что с остальными?

Что с Карлом? Кэрол ведь должна была успеть усадить его в машину! А что потом? За выстрелами и воем ходячих Лори не различила звуков моторов. Но все выбрались, да? И уехали?

Андреа пожала плечами.

– Я попыталась прорваться за Шейном и Гленном, но в меня вцепился чертов ходячий, а потом еще один. Я вырвалась, но никого уже не увидела. Я и тебя еле разглядела. Думала, покусали. Хорошо, что не успели.

– Да уж. – Содранная кожа саднила все сильнее и сильнее. Промыть бы чем-нибудь. – Думаешь, они уехали?

– Уверена. Ты видела, сколько ходячих было вокруг? Если бы наши помедлили, то увязли в этой толпище.

– И наверняка они подумали, что нам с тобой конец.

– Да я сама до сих пор не верю, что меня не покусали. Черт! – Андреа обхватила себя руками. – Как пить дать решили, что нас разорвали. А даже если бы они знали, что мы застряли тут целехонькие, то не прорвались бы. Не через стадо снаружи.

– Лагерь?

– И, похоже, здоровенный. Мы с Моралесом как их увидели, перепугались. А те, с другой стороны, откуда взялись?

– Внутри «Уолмарта» тоже были люди.

– Тоже стадо, ты хотела сказать. Замечательно сходили за покупками. – Андреа сползла по стене и уселась возле Лори на пол.

Ходячие снаружи скреблись и выли. Огромная толпа ходячих, сквозь которую никак не пройдешь. Лори проверила свой пистолет – в магазине осталась единственная пуля.

Карл должен быть с остальными. Должен быть цел и уезжать как можно дальше отсюда. Пусть уезжает, пусть все уезжают, главное, чтобы жили.

Лори ненадолго закрыла глаза. Словно в мышеловке. Да, они с Андреа в мышеловке. И отсюда не выбраться.


	7. Девичник в мертвом городе

Лори не знала, сколько они с Андреа сидели в проклятой подсобке, не засекала. Может, час, может, два. Время тут остановилось. Ходячие по-прежнему выли снаружи. То они скреблись, то Лори слышала глухие удары. Если на следующем ударе дверь не выдержит, им обеим конец. Хотя им по любому конец.

– Проверю, что в коридоре. – Андреа неловко поднялась с пола и поморщилась. – Черт… ощущение, будто меня били ногами.

Лори тоже чувствовала себя так, словно ее пропустили через мясорубку. Наверное, у нее все тело багровое от синяков.

– Я тебя прикрою.

– Одной пулей-то?

– Нож у меня тоже есть.

– Лучше бы у нас был фонарик, – вздохнула Андреа.

Без фонарика им пришлось до рези в глазах вглядываться в темноту коридора, гораздо более густую, чем в подсобке. А потом спереди раздалось знакомое сипение.

– Назад, – шепнула Андреа.

– Сколько их там? – спросила, когда они вернулись, Лори. – Двое или трое?

– Как минимум, четверо. И наверняка еще дофига осталось в торговом зале.

Ловушка. В груди тут же стало тесно. Нет, нельзя сдаваться! Надо успокоиться, подумать. Только о чем? Везде ходячие! Два ножа и одна пуля – не то, чем их остановишь.

Лори не хотела умирать: не в этом месте, так и не узнав, что с Карлом, Софией, Луисом, Кэрол, Гленном, Ти-Догом, Моралесом, Дейлом, Шейном! Это слишком… глупо, жалко, страшно, наконец! Но что оставалось? Сидеть и ждать, когда ходячие вышибут дверь? Или сюда явятся мертвецы их торгового зала? Нет!

Просто… Это как с Карлом, только не он потерялся, а Лори. И ей надо отыскать путь и вернуться.

– Не хочу тут сдохнуть. – Андреа опустилась на стул и принялась растирать себе шею. – Но ни один проклятущий рыцарь не явится спасти двух прекрасных дев. Так ведь?

– Наверное, потому что мы не прекрасные. И уж точно не юные.

– И не девы.

Лори почти против воли фыркнула.

– Почему я не Гленн? – вздохнула Андреа. – Он вечно что-нибудь придумывает. Будь я Гленном, уже начертила бы план местности со всеми ходячими на нем и придумала, как между ними лавировать. – Она принялась водить перед собой рукой, словно огибая невидимые препятствия.

Тут и Гленн бы не помог. Он… Лори нахмурилась. Что же… Мысль вертелась на самом краю сознания. Когда они застряли в доме, окруженном ходячими, а Миранда умирала, что Гленн предлагал? Какие-то глупости про соседние дома. Шейн все ругался, какой это идиотизм. Да, идиотизм. Но была еще одна идея, последняя. Лори вспомнила.

– Есть одна мысль. Как раз Гленна.

– Давай.

– Он думал, как ходячие различают, когда перед ними живые, а когда такие же мертвецы. Решил, что это из-за запаха.

– Воняют они чудовищно. 

– Гленн предположил, что можно замаскироваться. Сделать так, чтобы ходячие приняли тебя за одного из них. Вымазаться их внутренностями. – Лори тяжело сглотнула. Идея снова показалась совершенно безумной.

– Кишками? – Андреа втянула голову в плечи. – Это самая идиотская затея из всех идиотских затей. Но… как думаешь, тут есть какая-нибудь одежда? Форма? Халаты? Не знаю, может, комбинезоны? На голое тело я это в жизни не намажу.

– Я тоже. Значит, мы рискнем?

– Будто у нас есть выбор. Все лучше, чем ждать, когда несчастную дверь сорвут с петель.

Одежда действительно нашлась: большие, явно мужские комбинезоны с длинными рукавами. И рукава, и штанины пришлось закатывать.

– Так даже лучше, – объявила Андреа, примеривая свой комбинезон. – Плотнее будет.

– Теперь нам нужен ходячий.

– Прошлый раз в коридоре было аж четверо. Выбирай любого. Пошли?

Лори тяжело сглотнула и кивнула. Андреа снова выглянула из подсобки. Она прошла вперед и вгляделась, потом подняла руку с выставленным указательным пальцем. Один. Лори двинулась следом. Она как раз успела к тому моменту, когда Андреа подкралась и всадила мертвецу нож в затылок. Тот пошатнулся и стал оседать, и они вдвоем подхватили его. Какой же тяжелый! Нельзя его уронить! Нельзя, чтобы он грохнулся и другие услышали!

– Осторожно, – едва слышно прошептала Андреа.

Им удалось тихо опустить ходячего на пол, а потом, перехватив за руки, заволочь в подсобку.

Андреа согнулась, уперев ладони в локти, тяжело задышала.

– Что же они все такие… тяжеленные…

Мертвец оказался совсем еще молодым человеком. Наверное, при жизни он был симпатичным, но сейчас кто-то вырвал ему один глаз и порвал левую щеку от уголка рта до уха.

– Надо его… – Почему так тяжело это произнести? – Распороть ему живот.

– Тут есть рукавицы.

Лори склонилась над ходячим, прикоснулась к его рубашке. Не пришлось даже резать или расстегивать – ткань подгнила и расползалась сама. Зеленовато-бледный торс оказался целым, почти не тронутым разложением. Лори выпрямилась, натянула на руки рукавицы. Андреа говорила, не так сложно пробивать ходячим головы. А вспороть живот наверняка совсем просто. Только вот…

Карл. Там, снаружи, Лори ждал Карл. Ей и Андреа нужно отсюда выйти!

Лори снова нагнулась примерилась и всадила нож.

– Боже, ну и вонь!

У Лори тоже перехватило дыхание. Запах мазнул по ноздрям и осел в горле. Какая же мерзость…

– Я помогу. Побыстрее будет. – Побледневшая Андреа тоже достала нож.

– Это просто. – Лори помотала головой, пытаясь избавиться от липнувшей вони. – Как плотную ткань резать. 

Она солгала – это было трудно. Но звук и правда походил на тот, с которым рвалась ткань.

Темные внутренности грудой валялись на полу и маслянисто поблескивали. От одного их вида мутило. А надо еще намазать…

– Ты как?

– Не стошнит.

– Уверена?

Лори быстро кивнула, и Андреа добавила:

– Тогда начинаю.

– Подожди секунду.

Лори сняла рукавицы, вытерла перемазанный нож о комбинезон, затем взяла прядь своих волос и отрезала.

– Ты что делаешь?

Следующая прядь.

– Я помню, как Элизу схватили за волосы. Сегодня меня схватили тоже. Хватит.

Андреа ничего не ответила. Молча дождалась, пока Лори не закончила.

– Кривовато получилось, да? Потом подравняю.

– Я приступаю. Готова?

Словно к такому можно быть готовой! Лори кивнула. И все равно она морщилась и вздрагивала каждый раз, когда на плечи, спину и грудь шмякалось… это. Несколько слоев одежды словно испарились, и казалось, темная жижа просачивается, добирается до кожи и отравляет ее.

– Теперь меня. – Андреа дышала неглубоко и редко. Только это не спасало – Лори знала по себе.

Она натянула перемазанные рукавицы и погрузила их в распоротый живот. Захотелось зажмуриться, но Лори заставила себя держать глаза открытыми, ухватила что-то склизкое, норовящее, словно живое, вывернуться из рук. Терпи, терпи, твою мать! Ты должна отсюда выбраться!

– Готово.

Пора. Коробки от двери уже отодвинуты. А если не сработает? А если это ошибка? А если их с Андреа сейчас разорвут? Вцепятся зубами и пальцами и… Нет! Все удастся. Еще минуточку… Ей нужна еще одна, последняя минута, чтобы решиться!

Андреа сжала ладонь Лори. Крепко, почти больно, но боль отчего-то придала сил. Хватит колебаться, надо идти. Лори чувствовала, что Андреа тоже колотит, что ей так же страшно, но теперь они будто делили страх пополам. Вперед. Они приблизились к двери, Андреа медленно открыла ее и замерла на пороге.

Ходячие. Огромная толпа ходячих. Стена. Один прошел совсем рядом, замер ненадолго, повел головой, и в груди все сжалось. И тут мертвец отвернулся и побрел прочь. Андреа медленно двинулась дальше, Лори за ней: переступила порог, оказалась во дворе.

Ходячие были везде: стояли, бродили, сидели, валялись на асфальте. Некоторые изувеченные, другие неотличимые от людей. Андреа еле двигалась, а то и совсем останавливалась, потом брела дальше, осторожно огибая мертвецов, а Лори повторяла все ее движения, молясь, чтобы не коснуться ни одного из ходячих. Нельзя, чтобы ее стошнило! Просто нельзя! И от запаха, въедавшегося в кожу, и от ужаса.

Пусть черепашьим шагом, но Лори и Андреа продвигались. Несколько шагов до угла заняли вечность. Страх то немного отступал, то накатывал снова, когда кто-то из мертвецов рядом взрыкивал или приближался и начинал шумно принюхиваться, заглядывать мутными глазами в лицо. Это было самым жутким, настолько, что дрожали колени. Мертвые лица – изуродованные, объеденные, все в ранах и крови. И мертвые глаза: красные от полопавшихся сосудов, без единой мысли. И все равно они шарили вокруг, задерживались на Лори, и казалось, ходячие вот-вот осознают, что их обманывают. Поймут, что перед ними живые.

Но безумная идея Гленна работала. Спасибо богу, дьяволу – кому угодно! В спину что-то ткнулось, и Лори не взвизгнула только потому, что горло перехватило. Что там? Господи, что? Не оборачивайся! Не смотри! Иди дальше! Шаг, еще один. Только тогда Лори чуть повернула голову. Очередной ходячий – девушка в пестром летнем платье. Она ковыляла рядом, потряхивая плечами, а из одной глазницы торчал здоровенный осколок. Мертвячка еще раз толкнула Лори, теперь в плечо, а затем похромала прочь.

Как же жарко… Солнце впивалось лучами в затылок, ощущалось через все слои одежды. Лори чувствовала, как пот ручьями лил по спине, как намокли подмышки. Не отвлекаться! Идти дальше и ни в коем случае не спешить! Не делать резких движений.

Парковка была бесконечной, и Лори казалось, они с Андреа идут уже несколько часов. Но трейлер Дейла в дальнем ее конце постепенно приближался, черный в лучах клонящегося к горизонту солнца. Только он и пара брошенных машин островками виднелись среди ходячих. Ни форда, ни джипа, ни доджа. Это ведь хорошо – это ведь значило, что остальные спаслись! И тут же во рту разлилась горечь: значит, в группе считают, что они обе погибли.

К трейлеру не было смысла идти, он не заведется. И вокруг по-прежнему стояло слишком много мертвецов. Андреа потянула Лори за руку, и они стали пробираться к шоссе: очередной невероятно долгий отрезок пути мимо ходячих. Ужас словно ослаб, а вместо него накатило отупение. Когда же это все закончится? Когда?! Пожалуйста, хватит!

Наконец-то шоссе. Тут мертвецов почти не было. И все равно ни Лори, ни Андреа не прибавили шаг. Не рискнули. Они медленно брели в сторону Алмы, пока последний ходячий не остался в нескольких десятков метров позади, и только тогда пошли быстрее, хотя ноги уже подкашивались от усталости.

Им нужен ночлег. И найти его надо до того, как стемнеет окончательно.

* * *

Домик был небольшим и симпатичным, почти утонувшим в зарослях жимолости. Лори не запомнила, кто из них заметил его первой. Они все брели и брели, пошатываясь от усталости, по дороге. Из-за деревьев уже выглядывала только половина солнца, ненормально большого и красного. В его лучах они и увидели дом, а потом кто-то: может, Андреа, может, сама Лори, остановилась первой, а за ней замерла вторая. Но точно Андреа пошла ко входу.

В кустах, в сгустившихся под ними сумерках могли притаиться хоть десяток ходячих, но маскировка еще работала, хотя за пару часов ошметки внутренностей на комбинезонах засохли, превратившись в жесткую потрескавшуюся корку, и, кажется, стали меньше вонять. Или Лори уже привыкла. Наверное, мироздание решило смилостивиться над ними, потому что мертвецов в доме не оказалось. Тут никто даже не помародерствовал – Андреа пришлось минут десять провозиться с хлипким дверным замком, чтобы войти.

Потом обе замерли в полумраке гостиной, оглядываясь по сторонам и не решаясь заговорить. Лори набралась духу первой, хотя горло было сухим, а язык еле двигался.

– Надо… осмотреться.

Андреа кивнула, прошла вглубь и остановилась возле коридорчика. Сама Лори стала подниматься по лестнице на второй этаж:

– Тут… есть свет?

Наверху были только спальня и кладовка.

– Вряд ли, – хрипло отозвалась Андреа. Она вернулась к двери и что-то рассматривала. – И все равно его зажигать опасно. Поищи лучше свечи.

– А ты?

– Пытаюсь хоть что-то сделать с замком. Не хочу ночевать в доме с открытой дверью. – С каждой фразой ее голос звучал уверенней. – Может, тут есть веревка? Обвяжем ручку и примотаем к чему-нибудь. И задвинем диваном или шкафом.

Лори кивнула, хотя сил хоть что-то двигать у нее не осталось.

И все-таки им пришлось еще долго возиться: с замком, с найденной, как и свечи, веревкой, с диваном, которым перегородили дверь. И только потом они отважились наконец-то стащить комбинезоны. Как же хорошо! Одежда под ними действительно промокла от пота – хоть выжимай. Может, в доме найдется что-то сухое и чистое?

– Давай-ка сюда комбинезоны, – скомандовала Андреа. – Положим их у черного входа.

– Зачем?

– Переднюю дверь мы с горем пополам укрепили, а задняя сопливая. Может, эта вонючая хрень нас еще немного помаскирует? И внутри ею не пропахнет.

А толку, если они сами ею пропахли? До сих пор не верилось, что они выбрались. Может, это всего лишь галлюцинация, а на самом деле Лори и Андреа все еще сидели в той подсобке и просто спали? Захотелось ущипнуть себя. Нет, не надо, достаточно еще ноющего содранного локтя. Это не видение. Все получилось. А об оскаленных и перекошенных лицах, мертвых глазах и тянущихся руках надо забыть!

Лори ходила по всему дому и задергивала шторы, пока Андреа обследовала небольшую пристройку, в которую вела дверь прямо с кухни. Теперь внутри стало так темно, что передвигаться, не рискуя налететь на мебель, можно было только со свечкой.

– Угадай, что я нашла, – сказала Андреа из кухни.

– Еду?

– Нет. – Андреа показалась в дверях гостиной. – Генератор. И, похоже, рабочий!

– Но свет…

– Не в свете дело. Мы примем горячий душ!

– Шутишь! – Лори казалось, она вот-вот рухнет без сил, но от этих слов вдруг стало легче.

– Сейчас узнаем.

У них получилось, хотя с генератором Андреа провозилась, наверное, полчаса, бранясь и требуя, чтобы Лори держала ей свечку.

– Знаешь, я думала, войду в этот дом и сразу упаду от усталости, – вдруг сказала Андреа. – А мы с тобой тут уже возимся битый час, мебель двигаем, а я еще стою.

– Я тоже. Не хочу после сегодняшнего проснуться в желудке у ходячих.

– Да, это было бы глупо. Нам надо еще найти полотенца и хоть какую-нибудь одежду. Я не собираюсь, если помоюсь, влезать назад в провонявшее шмотье.

Они рискнули опробовать ванную одной из спален на первом этаже.

– Окон нет, свет никто с улицы не увидит, – заметила Андреа и щелкнула выключателем.

Лори, успевшая привыкнуть к темноте, зажмурилась, хотя лампа горела едва-едва. Душевая кабинка оказалась крохотной, зато в шкафчике над раковиной нашлась куча полупустых флаконов с гелями.

– Клубничный. – Лори откупорила один из них и вдохнула аромат.

– Слишком приторный. Грейпфрут лучше.

– Здешние хозяева решили собрать все существующие фруктовые гели для душа?

– Видимо, чтобы были под любое настроение. Черт, в апельсиновом совсем чуть-чуть осталось. – Голос Андреа прозвучал почти возмущенно, и Лори поймала себя на том, что улыбается. И Андреа, осознала она, улыбалась тоже. Им обеим весело. Наверное, это было неправильное веселье, почти истеричное, но уголки губ приподнимались сами собой. Хватит трястись от страха и умирать от усталости! Они, черт подери, спаслись! Они живые! Невероятно, невозможно живые! Живые так, как никогда не были раньше!

– Кто первый примет душ?

– Полезем обе – мы там уместимся. Кто знает, в каком состоянии бак, сколько там воды и работает ли насос.

Лори с сомнением покосилась на кабинку, но спорить не стала. Даже хорошо, что не надо ждать – все тело будто чесалось в предвкушении. Живая-живая-живая-живая…

– Ну и насажала ты синяков, – заметила Андреа, когда Лори сняла рубашку и бросила ее прямо на пол.

– Пустяки. У тебя тогда были больше.

– И ты помогла мне с пуговицами. Хочешь, потру тебе спину?

Тут же вспомнилась полоска светлой кожи в вырезе рубашки, и накатило смущение. Лори помотала головой и повернулась к Андреа спиной:

– Спасибо. Попробую сама.

Вышло как-то неловко, и от этой неловкости словно сгустился воздух. Боже, это попросту глупо! Будто она впервые раздевалась в одном помещении с женщиной! Лори быстро сняла лифчик, потом сбросила ботинки, стащила носки, джинсы и трусы. По позвоночнику время от времени пробегала дрожь – ей казалось или Андреа действительно бросала на нее взгляды?

Лори выпрямилась, поймала отражение в настенном зеркале. Надо было отвести глаза, но ее вдруг одолело жгучее любопытство. Что, в конце концов, такого? И это чувство, такое далекое от страха, тоже доказывало, что она жива! Сейчас Лори им почти упивалась. Андреа стояла у входа в душевую кабинку и крутила краны. Она, как и сама Лори, сильно отощала за последний месяц. Но несмотря на проступавшие под кожей кости, линии бедер у нее остались плавными, а грудь полной. Красивое тело. Учись еще Лори в старшей школе, точно позавидовала бы.

– Господи, как у меня гудят ноги, – простонала Андреа. Когда вода наконец-то полилась, она тут же забралась в кабинку. – Ты всю ночь стоять будешь?

– Иду.

Лори приблизилась, и Андреа вдруг высунулась, сграбастала ее за руку и затащила внутрь. Ледяной! Душ оказался просто ледяным. Лори не удержалась и взвизгнула. И сразу же прижала руку ко рту.

– Ничего, уже теплая пошла, – невинно произнесла Андреа.

Все-таки она погорячилась насчет того, что в кабинке уместятся вдвоем. Нет, уместились, но то Лори утыкалась в Андреа локтем, и та охала, то Андреа наступала ей на ногу или врезалась коленом. Одно хорошо – вода действительно нагревалась. А еще Лори не могла удержаться: закидывала голову и ловила губами струи. Пить… Как же хочется пить…

– Не вертись, – не выдержала Лори, когда Андреа чудом не заехала ей под дых.

– Сама не вертись. Мне нужна мочалка. Вон на том крючке висит. Черт… моя нога!

– Извини. Ты не видела шампунь?

– Волосы можно вымыть и гелем.

В какой-то момент Андреа все же решительно развернула Лори к себе спиной и принялась намыливать ей волосы.

– Так быстрее, – оборвала она протесты. – И мы обе останемся целыми.

Как же приятно… На миг Лори закрыла глаза. Последний раз ей так мыл волосы Рик, наверное, за месяц до того, как его ранили. Это был выходной день, теплый и солнечный, из тех редких дней, когда кажется, что все вокруг замечательно, и не хочется ничего делать: разве что валяться с книгой на заднем дворе.

– Хей, Лори? Ты не решила тут заснуть?

– Извини. Задумалась.

– Моя очередь. – Андреа сунула ей в руки гель и мочалку и развернулась спиной. – О чем задумалась?

– О блинчиках.

– О блинчиках?

Волосы Андреа были чуть ниже плеч, но теперь казались длинными по сравнению с обкорнанными волосами Лори.

– Каждое воскресенье я готовила своему мужу и Карлу блинчики. Очень старалась. Знаешь, я всегда считала, что у нас должна быть своя семейная традиция. Почему не такая?

– Каждое воскресенье есть одно и то же? Я бы озверела.

– Рик и Карл ели и хвалили. – Лори погрузила пальцы в волосы Андреа, осторожно потянула, распутывая. – Знаешь, в чем был подвох?

– Ммм? – Андреа медленно повела головой туда-сюда.

– Блинчики были ужасны. Никогда не умела их готовить. Старалась научиться, но не получалось. Я все пыталась и пыталась, а получался ужас. Но Рик и Карл ели и хвалили. Из-за этого я иногда надеялась, что в следующий раз обязательно выйдет, как надо. А иногда мне хотелось отобрать у них эти несчастные блинчики, выбросить и закричать: «Признайте уже, что я кошмарная хозяйка! Не мучайтесь так!»

– А почему нельзя было просто прекратить готовить блинчики и придумать новую семейную традицию?

– Не знаю. – Лори провела мочалкой Андреа по спине. – Сейчас это очевидно. Тогда… мне казалось, если я перестану, то что-то нарушу.

– Семейную традицию ужасных блинчиков?

Лори рассмеялась, и тут же ей стало тоскливо.

– Карл…

– Мы найдем их.

Андреа не сказала, как – а вдруг они все уже за много миль отсюда? – но Лори и не хотела об этом думать. Найдут. Как-нибудь.

– Тебе идут короткие волосы, – вдруг произнесла Андреа. – Надо только подравнять.

– Надеюсь, тут отыщутся ножницы. Уже лет пять не стриглась. – Рука с мочалкой скользнула вниз по спине и замерла возле очередного синяка. – Не больно?

– Мы с тобой как две развалины.

– Зато чистые развалины.

– Только вода, кажется, все-таки заканчивается. А еще неплохо было бы еще хоть как-то постирать наши вещи.

– Возьмем таз, насыплем порошка и замочим, а потом сполоснем. Вариант для ленивых.

Выбираться из-под душа не хотелось, хотя вода снова становилась все холоднее и холоднее. В ванной было светло, а вокруг царила темнота, в которой бродили ходячие. На миг показалось, что они с Андреа – единственные люди во всем белом свете. Навсегда останутся единственными. Но Лори резко мотнула головой и вышла из душевой кабинки.

* * *

Андреа предложила переночевать в спальне на втором этаже.

– Там безопаснее. А на лестнице мы протянем веревку. И если в дом кто-то заберется, пока мы спим, то грохнется.

Спальня была небольшой и уютной, а в свете единственной свечи стала еще уютнее. Лори сидела на кровати, Андреа устроилась возле в низком кресле.

– На кухне нашлось только печенье. Зато целых пять пачек. – Андреа как раз открывала первую. – Да оно как каменное!

– Размочим.

Из-за закрытого и плотно занавешенного окна в спальне было душно, и найденная в шкафу просторная мужская рубашка уже начинала липнуть к голому телу. Лори надеялась, что за ночь станет попрохладнее. Андреа повезло больше – она отыскала растянутую – тоже мужскую – футболку. Та постоянно сползала с одного плеча, и Андреа ее поправляла.

– Точно не будешь вино? Красное сухое. И даже трехлетней выдержки. – Андреа вертела в руках захваченную с кухни бутылку.

Лори помотала головой.

– Ты же решила избавиться от ребенка. Какая разница? – Андреа подняла глаза от этикетки.

– Таблетки остались в трейлере Дейла. – Лори подавила желание положить руку на живот.

– Значит, ограбим еще одну аптеку. – Это прозвучало так легкомысленно, что Лори покачала головой.

– Да ладно тебе, – добавила Андреа. – Если сейчас начать думать, в какой мы заднице, то свихнуться недолго. Так что думаем о хорошем: мы живы, помылись, наедимся печеньем и выспимся.

– Ты права. – Лори оперлась руками о кровать и попробовала расслабиться.

– Точно не будешь вина? Я читала, что древние греки… или римляне?.. а, кто их разберет? В общем, они пили разбавленное вино, потому что пить воду было попросту опасно. Причем пили все: и мужчины, и женщины, и даже дети. И ничего. Так как?

– Чуть-чуть, – сдалась Лори. – И ты очень-очень сильно его разбавишь.

– Отлично! Ненавижу пить в одиночестве.

Наверное, вино было хорошим – по крайней мере, Андреа так утверждала. Лори же почти его не чувствовала. Куски печенья, которое она опускала в чашку, чтобы размочить, отваливались и оседали на дне. Когда они попадали в горло, то хотелось прокашляться. Но Лори все пила и ела, ела и пила. Она ведь не ела почти целый день…

– Почему, когда выпьешь, тут же хочется закурить? – спросила Андреа.

– Мне никогда не хотелось.

– А мне всегда хочется, хотя я уже сто лет не курила. Но всегда ловлю себя на том, что в такие моменты жалею об этом.

– Вредная привычка.

– Папа говорил то же самое. – Андреа забралась в кресло с ногами. – Не запрещал, но всегда говорил таким серьезным тоном: «Вредная привычка».

– А мой отец курил.

– Кажется, мне хватит. – Андреа посмотрела на опустевшую на две трети бутылку, стоявшую прямо на полу.

У Лори слегка кружилась голова, но она не была уверена, что это из-за того крохотного количества вина, которое она выпила. Та эйфория, что охватила ее в ванной, медленно таяла, а на ее место просачивались усталость и тревога.

– Это ведь навсегда, – сказала Лори то, о чем уже давно думала.

– Ты про что?

– Про все. Про ходячих. – Мертвецы не исчезнут. Никто не придет и не упокоит их. И они будут бродить по городам, дорогам, лесам и полям вечно. А немногие выжившие люди будут от них прятаться. – Знаешь, я надеялась и надеялась… Нет, делала вид, что надеялась. А когда смотрела, как вертолеты жгли напалмом Атланту, то поняла, что это конец. Так жутко мне не было никогда в жизни.

– Я тоже видела. Напалм, в смысле. Стояла на крыше трейлера Дейла вместе с Эми и смотрела. Мне казалось, это все нереально. Не может случиться на самом деле. Бред какой-то.

Сколько раз за последние месяцы Лори хотелось, чтобы все вокруг оказалось бредом? Она сбилась со счета.

– Возле того карьера недалеко от Атланты было хорошо, да? – вздохнула Лори.

– Пожалуй. Как на каникулах.

– Как в походе. Я давным-давно ходила в такой – дня на три. С ночевкой в палатках, кострами, всем прочим.

– А я не ходила. Терпеть такое не могла. Если уж путешествовать, то не отказываясь от благ цивилизации.

– Пожалуй, ты права. Хочу назад все эти блага.

Лори хотела назад все: Карла, Рика, их дом, чертовы блинчики по воскресеньям, праздники на заднем дворе, поездки в другие штаты… Когда Карл был маленьким, они так и не добрались до Великого каньона, вернулись на полпути, а потом всегда мечтали повторить… Только этого больше нет. Есть только чернота за хлипкими стенами и полчища мертвецов в ней. Страшные, гниющие мертвецы. И Карл, и Андреа, и сама Лори станут такими же.

– Хей, не раскисай. – Кровать рядом прогнулась, и плеча коснулось плечо Андреа.

– Мы найдем Карла.

– Конечно. Ты уже его находила, значит, отыщешь и теперь.

– И убежище тоже найдем.

– Должно же оно хоть где-то быть. – Голос Андреа слегка дрогнул.

– Проклятье… – Лори спрятала лицо в ладони. – Не хочу, чтобы Моралес уезжал!

Нет, не думать о том, что он уже мог уехать! И что все уехали. Что Лори и Андреа остались тут одни. И не думать о том, что с группой сейчас. Что с Карлом сейчас! Они нашли ночлег? А может, ночуют прямо под открытым небом, ведь трейлера больше нет? Это Лори и Андреа повезло с домом, а Карл…

– Прекрати, немедленно прекрати! – Андреа обняла ее за плечо и принялась легонько трясти. – Если ты разревешься, я разревусь тоже.

– Я хочу разреветься, – прошептала Лори. – И напиться. И даже закурить.

Плевать, что это не выход и ничего не изменит. Я не хочу быть мертвой! Я хочу быть живой!

Лори боялась убирать руки от лица. Казалось, если она это сделает, снова очутится в толпе ходячих, умирающая от жары и страха, перемазанная кишками. Но в этот раз мертвецы не обманутся, в этот раз они схватят ее, вопьются зубами и примутся рвать на части. Долго – кусок за куском, пока остатки ее плоти не станут гнить, а сама она не превратится в ходячего… Хватит! Это же невыносимо!

– Мне страшно, – призналась Лори. Она все-таки убрала руки, опустила их. Единственная свечка, зашторенное окно, кресло, бутылка вина, кровать, Андреа – они все еще были здесь, не исчезали. А Лори все еще была жива.

Она повернулась и встретилась взглядом с широко распахнутыми и совершенно черными глазами:

– Мне адово страшно. Все время.

Кто подался вперед первой? Лори или Андреа? Неважно! Просто губы вдруг оказались на губах. На миг обе замерли, словно не веря, что творят, а затем Андреа подалась вперед, навалилась, и Лори упала спиной на кровать.

Она отвечала на поцелуи и целовала сама – быстро, почти судорожно, боясь, что Андреа передумает и отстранится. Не надо, умоляю! Страх – бездонный, как тьма снаружи, не хотел отпускать, цеплялся за нее мертвыми костлявыми пальцами, и только тепло рядом, только чужие прикосновения и чужие поцелуи заставляли его отступать.

Они обе скорее вцеплялись друг в друга, чем ласкали, пальцы прижимались к синякам, и тела дрожали в ответ, но боль тоже прогоняла страх, доказывала, что Лори жива. Что они обе живы.

Губы Андреа спустились к ее шее, и Лори почти заколотило. В ответ она задрала футболку, запустила под нее руки и провела по спине Андреа. Кожа к коже: гладкой и обжигающе горячей. Да, это правильно, это нужно. Лори хотела этого, как умирающий от жажды хочет воды. Неважно, с кем и как – главное, с другим человеком!

Андреа вдруг отстранилась, уселась и стащила футболку через голову. В горле пересохло, и Лори облизнула губы. Ну же, скорее! Она была готова расплакаться от нетерпения. Вернись ко мне немедленно! Разве ты не слышишь, как снаружи воют мертвые, как они скребутся в окна, как они схватят нас, если ты уйдешь?

Андреа поднялась на колени, нагнулась, уперлась руками, нависнув над Лори, скрыв собой весь мир. Да… Спрячь меня! Спаси меня ото всего! Груди Андреа были совсем рядом, и Лори не устояла, взяла их в ладони и осторожно сжала. Та резко выдохнула.

– Сильнее…

Боже, Лори хотела зарыться между этих грудей лицом, попробовать на вкус кожу между ними… Но пока она только сжала их чуть крепче, чувствуя ладонями, как твердеют соски.

Андреа снова ее поцеловала. Казалось, то вино, что она выпила, вместе с поцелуем перетекало в Лори и пьянило. Так пьянило, что все плыло перед глазами, а в ушах стучали молоточки. Волосы рассыпались, упали на лицо, щекоча. Лори обхватила Андреа за шею, притянула к себе: плотно-плотно. Груди вжались в груди, живот – в живот. Непривычное ощущение, непривычные изгибы чужого тела – Лори нравилось.

Руки Андреа скользнули ниже, легли на ягодицы, и Лори раздвинула ноги, обвила ими широкие бедра. Как же жарко! Но все равно – недостаточно. Прогони страх! Слышишь? Прогони! Когда Андреа снова отстранилась, она разочарованно застонала.

– Твоя рубашка.

Лори сама взялась за пуговицы, но Андреа отвела ее руки, расстегнула сама и почти рванула с плеч. Она тоже хотела – того же, что и Лори. И делала – то же, что Лори хотела. Лизнула языком между грудей, взяла сосок в рот, сжала зубами. Лори опять застонала, почти вскрикнула, когда пальцы Андреа оказались между ее ног, отыскали клитор и принялись гладить круговыми движениями, то сильнее, то слабее… Лори закрыла глаза, слизнула пот с верхней губы.

– Еще…

Колени сами раздвинулись шире, а тело выгнулось.

– Еще! – Лори ухватилась за плечи Андреа, впилась в них. – Дай мне! – Слова вырвались сами собой, она даже почти не осознала их смысла.

Лори перекатилась, оказалась сверху, вжала Андреа в простыни. Она почти не различала чужого лица в свете умирающей свечи, но это было неважно. Потереться щекой о влажные волосы на виске, прикусить мочку уха, ощутить языком бешеный пульс на шее – этого достаточно. Нет, не достаточно! Еще надо покатать сосок между пальцами, провести ладонью по животу, ниже, зарыться в волосы там, ощутить, что они тоже влажные, что там тоже горячо, так, что почти обжигает. Услышать, наконец, что Андреа тоже стонет, что просит:

– Быстрее! Да, сюда… Боже!

Они обе раскраснелись, обе спешили, и это было почти мучением – то, как обе сейчас нуждались друг в друге.

Лори не выдержала первой. Андреа скользнула в нее пальцами, и она выгнулась, судорожно схватилась за простыню. Живая! Это чувство охватило ее с ног до головы, заставив все тело петь. Да! Наконец-то живая! Потом бедра стали легкими-легкими, а остальное тело приятно тяжелым. Лори хватала ртом воздух, перед глазами еще все плясало и словно вспыхивали огни.

Свеча, наконец, потухла. Полная темнота. Не та жуткая темнота за окнами, а иная, обнимающая, как одеяло. И они в ней – невидимые, но осязаемые.

Когда Лори снова прижала пальцы к чужому клитору, поверх них легла рука Андреа, показывая, как двигаться, как надавливать, как гладить. Лори следовала всем указаниям, вся обратившись в слух, ловя малейшие изменения в дыхании Андреа: то замиравшем, то становящемся частым-частым.

– Глубже… чуть поверни…

Андреа резко вскинула бедра, сжалась вокруг пальцев Лори, неожиданно низко застонала, и от этого стона по коже побежали приятные мурашки.

Они распластались на кровати, и теперь Лори действительно не могла пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. Не осталось ни малейших сил. Она ощущала себя медузой на берегу – кости будто растворились. В голове было блаженно пусто: мысли тоже устали и вытекли.

Андреа слабо пошевелилась в темноте, и Лори почувствовала ладонь на своем бедре, а потом к спине прижалась грудь. Чужое дыхание шевелило волоски на затылке, отдавалось в теле. Лори развернулась, оказалась с Андреа лицом к лицу, обвила ее руками. Они спаслись. Они победили. Мертвецы за окнами сюда не придут. И когда Лори закроет глаза, ходячих в ее снах не будет.

Она еще успела податься вперед и легко поцеловать Андреа, а потом мир вокруг перестал существовать, словно его выключили.

* * *

Лори чувствовала себя героиней какой-то дурацкой книги или фильма. Той самой, которая очнулась утром в незнакомой постели, а рядом незнакомый человек. Андреа, конечно, незнакомкой не была, но от этого становилось только хуже.

Голова Лори лежала на груди Андреа, а рука обнимала ее за талию. Лори чувствовала чужое дыхание на волосах, слышала негромкий и размеренный стук сердца. Она боялась пошевелиться, боялась разбудить Андреа, потому что не представляла, что ей сказать. Боже, что вообще можно сказать после вчерашнего безумия? Спасибо, ты мне помогла, но давай забудем о том, что произошло? Это была случайность? Какой бред…

О чем только Лори думала? Нет, она не думала: просто пыталась избавиться от страха, просто безумно хотела ощутить себя живой. И что теперь? Надо встать, надеть на себя хоть что-то… Андреа зашевелилась, и Лори тут же отпрянула, села, сдвинувшись на самый край кровати. Она спиной чувствовала чужой взгляд. Нужно повернуться и… Черт, она же взрослый человек! Что произошло, то произошло!

– Мне надо в ванную. – Лори схватила валявшуюся на полу рубашку и сбежала. Так и не решилась посмотреть на Андреа. Трусиха.

Зеркало над раковиной отразило тощую женщину со всклокоченными волосами. На ключице у нее темнел засос, и Лори тут же дернула ворот рубашки, прикрывая его. Черт… Она прижалась лбом к прохладной гладкой поверхности, словно это могло вернуть мыслям ясность. Ну же, возьми себя в руки и прекрати этот детский сад!

Лори кое-как умылась, вытерла лицо и снова уставилась в зеркало. Надо успокоиться. Ничего, черт подери, не изменилось! Ей уже достаточно лет, чтобы не считать, что единственная ночь способна перевернуть всю жизнь. Сегодняшняя Лори ничем не отличалась от вчерашней. Это просто… новый опыт. Лучше относиться к произошедшему именно так.

На полках у раковины нашлись ножницы, и Лори принялась подрезать неровные пряди, выигрывая драгоценное время. Еще минуту, еще пять минут. Что на нее нашло? Она же никогда раньше не испытывала интереса к другим женщинам! Вряд ли можно счесть интересом поцелуй с подругой после выпускного. Они обе выпили, обеим захотелось чего-нибудь необычного – вот и все. Приятно, но и только. И уже тогда Лори знала, что выйдет замуж за Рика.

Шейн… С Шейном-то как раз было все понятно. В чем-то необычно поначалу, даже захватывающе: она ведь привыкла к другому мужчине. Но вчера не походило вообще ни на что. Слишком неожиданно и сумбурно. И – Лори не могла не признать – даже слишком хорошо. Но это ничего не значило, ни на что не влияло. Ей нужно найти сына, нужно идти вперед. Вот что главное.

Лори отложила ножницы и ненадолго замерла. Обычная домохозяйка, получившая опыт лесбийского секса во время апокалипсиса. Почти смешно. Ладно, хватит торчать в ванной. Хватит прятаться.

В спальне Андреа не оказалось. Лори нашла ее на первом этаже, уже полностью одетую и методично перерывающую кухонные шкафы.

– Проглядела вчера три банки консервированной кукурузы, – произнесла Андреа, даже не посмотрев в сторону Лори. – Две съедим на завтрак, одну возьмем с собой.

Лори кивнула, осознала, что Андреа это не увидит, и сказала:

– Хорошо. Я захватила из ванной наверху полотенца и зубную пасту.

– Поищи рюкзаки или сумки. Складывай все, что может пригодиться.

В полнейшем молчании они обыскивали дом и собирали вещи в рюкзаки. В полнейшем молчании завтракали, сидя на диване в гостиной. Это разительно отличалось от вчерашнего вечера: Лори одновременно было легче от тишины и безумно хотелось ее разбить. Но она по-прежнему не представляла, о чем заговорить.

Андреа доела свою порцию, поднялась, ушла в соседнюю комнату и вернулась с картой в руках. Снова уселась на диван и разложила карту на журнальном столике.

– Мы где-то тут. – Она прижала палец у западной окраины Алмы.

Лори отставила свою банку и нагнулась:

– Наши, если не повезет с Алмой, хотели двигаться на север, назад к Атланте.

– Округ Джеффа Дэвиса или округ Эпплинг?

– Кажется, Шейн склонялся к Эпплингу.

– Значит, пойдем туда. – Андреа принялась водить пальцем по тонким линиям, обозначающим дороги. – Может, повезет, найдем машину с ключами в замке зажигания.

– В крайнем случае, мы сможем снова замаскироваться, – заставила себя произнести Лори, хотя вспоминать о том, как они выбрались из «Уолмарта», не хотелось даже больше, чем вчерашнюю ночь.

– В самом крайнем. – Андреа ненадолго прикусила губу. – А пока будем рассчитывать на себя.

«На себя» значило ножи и единственный патрон.

– Готова?

Лори кивнула, хотя готова не была совершенно. Но это ничего не значило. Надо найти Карла и остальных.

* * *

Так же ясно и жарко, как и вчера. Нет, кажется, даже больше.

Лори и Андреа шли по пустынной улице. Ни единого ходячего, словно все они попрятались от безжалостного солнца. Порой Андреа останавливалась у брошенных автомобилей, пыталась открыть дверцы или рылась в бардачках, а Лори внимательно смотрела по сторонам. Они миновали уже два сгоревших дома, а во многих были выбиты стекла и выломаны двери. Порой на столбах попадались остатки плакатов с призывом эвакуироваться в лагерь где-то неподалеку. Наверное, тот самый вчерашний лагерь возле «Уолмарта». Лагерь, в котором все превратились.

А дорога все вела и вела, асфальт вдалеке расплывался и дрожал.

После полудня они сделали привал – устроились на обочине в теньке между стоявших совсем рядом тойоты и форда. Отсюда просматривалась часть улицы с отходящим от нее переулком и кусок обочины, заросшей кустами.

Вчерашнее печенье и теплая вода. И опять гнетущая тишина. Хотя молчать было правильно. Молчать и ловить малейший звук. Андреа доела первой, отряхнула руки о брюки и осторожно выглянула из-за машин.

– Хей! – раздался мужской голос. – А ну выходи!

Лори замерла. Андреа толкнула ее в плечо – не вздумай подниматься! – но сама медленно выпрямилась, встала так, чтобы капот скрывал кобуру у нее на поясе.

– Вот тут кто! – произнес все тот же голос. – Ты одна, красотка?

– Одна, – ответила Андреа.

Сколько их там? Единственный человек или несколько?

– Выйди-ка из-за машины.

Вместо этого Андреа выхватила пистолет.

– Зря ты так.

– Почему это? У тебя пушка и у меня пушка. Полное равновесие.

Мужчина рассмеялся:

– Тут ты права.

Тело Андреа было напряжено. Она держала пистолет прямо перед собой. Получается, невидимый мужчина тоже наставил на нее оружие?

Лори как можно беззвучнее встала сначала на четвереньки, потом на колени, достала свой пистолет.

– Да ладно тебе, – произнес мужчина. – Ты местная?

– Нет. Из Атланты.

– Далековато забралась. Неужели там дерьмовей, чем тут?

– Везде одинаково дерьмово.

– И то правда. Может, все же опустишь ствол?

– И не подумаю. У меня свои дела, у тебя свои. Давай разойдемся.

– Зря ты так. Живым лучше держаться вместе.

Лори услышала какой-то шорох, развернулась и заметила в кустах на обочине мужчину, пистолет в его руке. Черт! Лори успела выстрелить чуть раньше, чем выстрелил он. Чужая пуля попала в лобовое стекло, а мужчина упал на землю, схватившись за плечо.

– Бросай оружие! – крикнула Андреа. Лори поднялась, встала возле нее, целясь в раненого незнакомца.

– Бросай! – повторила Андреа. – А ну живо!

– Сука…

Лори видела говорившего с Андреа мужчину только краем глаза. Высокий, в чем-то темном. И он все еще держал пистолет. В котором наверняка были пули. Полный магазин пуль.

– Бросай, я сказала! Моя подруга держит твоего приятеля на прицеле. Ну!

Где же оружие раненого мужчины? Вон, лежит неподалеку. Только бы он за ним не потянулся! Только бы не рискнул! Лори шагнула к нему. Надо забрать пистолет.

– Окей! Я не глухой. Ну что ты…

Лори бросилась к валявшемуся на земле оружию, и сразу же сзади выстрелили снова. Андреа? Успела! Пальцы сомкнулись на рукоятке, и Лори развернулась и нажала на спусковой крючок.

– Чертовы лесбы!

Андреа скорчилась за машиной, но, похоже, была цела. Что теперь?

Рядом раздались выстрелы, и все внутри обмерло. Еще кто-то!

Мужчина в темном рухнул с простреленной головой, а потом знакомый голос крикнул:

– Лори!

Из переулка рядом выбежал Шейн, а за ним – Гленн и Ти-Дог. Господи, как… Неважно!

Шейн приблизился, бросил взгляд на раненого и выстрелил ему в голову:

– Ублюдок. Ты цела?

– Мы целы. – Лори обернулась к поднявшейся на ноги Андреа. – Мы обе целы.

– Господи… – Шейн ее обнял. – Это чудо какое-то.

На мгновение Лори захотелось уткнуться ему лицом в грудь, закрыть глаза и заплакать. Но она не могла. Хватит.

– Нам надо уходить отсюда, да? Ходячие могут прийти на выстрелы.

Шейн отстранился, кивнул:

– Конечно.

Он все-таки обнял ее за плечи, словно боялся, что Лори растает.

– Давайте к нашим машинам. Потом расскажете, что случилось.

Лори снова посмотрела на Андреа: та улыбнулась, крепко обняла сначала Гленна, потом Ти-Дога, что-то произнесла: все хорошо, мы спаслись, вы нас нашли… Лори хотела поймать ее взгляд, очень хотела. «Я так боялась, что тот ублюдок тебя ранит» – надо это сказать! Но Шейн тянул прочь, а Андреа отводила глаза. И слова, так и не произнесенные, висели в воздухе.


	8. Распад

Сумбурно – именно этим словом Лори могла описать остаток дня.

Карл крепко обнимал ее, и она тоже боялась хоть на миг разомкнуть руки, смеялась, говорила ему, что больше никогда не исчезнет, снова смеялась и почти плакала. Потом они все же немного успокоились, и к Лори подошла Кэрол, шепнула «Как я рада» и поцеловала. Ее сменил Дейл, глаза у которого подозрительно блестели.

Все выбрались с той стоянки целыми и невредимыми, и даже Моралес был еще здесь. Он подошел к Лори последним, и она позволила себе выпустить ненадолго Карла, чтобы его обнять.

– Я рада, что ты с нами.

– Не смог оставить Карла одного, – немного смущенно произнес Моралес. – Смотрел на него и видел Луиса после смерти Миранды. Вот и решил задержаться еще на пару дней.

– Спасибо.

Когда они расселись по машинам, одной из которой оказался незнакомый джип с большой вмятиной на передней двери, Лори позволила себе немного расслабиться и откинулась на сиденье. Длинные разговоры и объяснения ждали вечера. Она ловила на себе взгляды Шейна в зеркале заднего вида, но молчала, только гладила по голове Карла, свернувшегося возле калачиком.

– Что у тебя с волосами? – спросил, наверное, через полчаса Шейн.

– Обстригла, чтобы ходячие не вцепились.

Шейн опять замолчал, но Лори чувствовала, что ему новые короткие волосы не нравились. Ничего, привыкнет. Хотя Лори и сама все еще не могла привыкнуть к кажущейся легкой голове.

А вечером, когда машины остановились на привал, на нее и Андреа обрушился настоящий град вопросов.

– Я видел, как тебя схватил ходячий, – сказал Моралес Лори. – Хотел добраться, но не сумел.

– Я упала. – Она невольно вздрогнула. – Но мне удалось оттолкнуть его и подняться.

– Слава богу, – произнес из темноты Дейл.

– Мы поняли, что не прорвемся к машинам, поэтому укрылись в подсобке.

– Как вы оттуда выбрались? – спросил Шейн.

– Идея Гленна, – отозвалась вместо Лори Андреа. – Она сработала.

– Это которая?

– Про маскировку.

Андреа рассказывала – и не скрывала вызова в голосе. Да, они спаслись благодаря Гленну. Да, прикончили ходячего и вымазались его внутренностями. Да, так мертвецы не чуют живых.

Дейл качал головой, Гленн и Ти-Дог переглядывались, Кэрол слушала напряженно, словно не хотела пропустить ни слова.

– Звучит невероятно, – наконец выдохнул Моралес.

– Однако мы спаслись. – Лори покрепче обняла Карла за плечи. – А вы? Мы думали, вы уже в Эпплинге.

– Карл устроил настоящее шоу. – Шейн улыбался, но его взгляд оставался напряженным. – Твердил, что ты живая. Вот мы и решили переночевать тут, а сегодня попробовать вернуться к «Уолмарту». Не знаю… Может, мертвяки разбрелись бы за это время. Или еще что-нибудь.

Лори поймала взгляд Кэрол, хотя и без него «мы» ее не обмануло. Надо понимать, это остальные устроили бунт на корабле и отказались ехать дальше.

– Спасибо. – Андреа приподняла бровь.

– Вы успели вовремя, – быстро перебила ее Лори. – У нас уже не осталось пуль.

– Вы угрожали тем недоноскам незаряженными пистолетами? – поразился Шейн.

– А что нам было делать? – Теперь Андреа прищурилась.

– Хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, – вмешался Дейл. – Группа снова в сборе. Это важнее всего.

Да, группа снова в сборе. Но надолго ли?

Когда они устраивались на ночлег, Лори перехватила Кэрол.

– Я перевяжу тебе руку.

Об ободранном локте Лори и думать забыла, но все равно кивнула. Может, удастся, наконец, подойти Андреа и хоть что-то ей сказать. Правда, Лори до сих пор не представляла, что именно. Чем дальше, тем больше эти неполные сутки вдвоем казались странным сном. Наверное, лучше их забыть, сделать вид, что они и были сном, путанным и кошмарным. Нет, нельзя. Это стало бы предательством и Андреа, и самой себя. Они выжили вместе. Все, что они вытворили, они вытворили вместе. Все-таки Лори вчерашняя и Лори сегодняшняя отличались – к добру или к худу.

– Было очень страшно? – вдруг спросила Кэрол.

– Очень, – призналась Лори.

– Но вы справились.

– Не было выбора.

– Когда выбора нет, приходится справляться, да?

Приходится. Уже нет никаких отговорок, никаких надежд. И ты либо делаешь, либо умираешь. Несмотря на душный жаркий вечер, Лори прошиб озноб. Надежды ведь действительно нет. Есть только несколько человек, собравшихся вместе.

– Лори, – окликнул ее Шейн, когда она шла к доджу.

В темноте он показался еще одной тенью из того бесчисленного сонма теней, что окружили лагерь.

– Я думала, ты дежуришь.

– Сменю через два часа Дейла.

– Не сказала ему, что мне жаль трейлер.

Шейн фыркнул:

– Вещи, которые там остались, жалко. Ты бы лучше чего сказала про новый джип. Отличная же машина.

– Хорошая.

Тень-Шейн приблизилась, заслонила все вокруг. Руки обняли Лори за талию.

– Ты живая.

– Сама не могу в это поверить.

– Живая.

Лори почувствовала его дыхание на щеке, на шее. Потом к ее коже прижались губы.

Это было знакомо, привычно. И точно правильнее, чем то, что случилось вчера. Но Лори не могла – ее почти парализовало. Почему-то казалось, что даже в полнейшей темноте Шейн как-то – руками, губами – ощутит все те следы, что оставила на ней Андреа. Догадается. А если не догадается, то сотрет с тела Лори предыдущую ночь, словно ее не было.

– Меня ждет Карл.

– Мы быстро. – Дыхание Шейна стало частым. Его ладони скользнули под рубашку – большие, гораздо больше, чем ладони Андреа.

– Я…

– Черт, Лори! Я чуть с ума не сошел!

Она чувствовала дрожь Шейна, совершенно непритворную. Она верила, что он сходил с ума, даже понимала, почему он не хотел возвращаться. Что там можно было найти? Обглоданные трупы? Близких тебе людей, обернувшихся ходячими? И Шейн смалодушничал. Опять.

– Прости, я устала. – Лори уперлась руками ему в грудь.

Он будто не поверил, подался вперед, стиснул так, что стало трудно дышать.

– Шейн, я устала, – повторила Лори. – И меня ждет Карл.

Шейн замер, все еще не выпуская ее. На миг стало страшно: он был сильнее, гораздо сильнее. Ей не вырваться, не пожелай Шейн ее отпустить. Кричи, бей, царапайся – ничего не поможет! 

Ладони пропали со спины, Шейн отступил. Лори едва удержалась от того, чтобы не обхватить себя руками.

– Да что с тобой такое? – В его голосе была злость.

– Я устала, – в третий раз произнесла она. – Вот что со мной.

Лори развернулась и пошла к доджу, рывком открыла дверь и забралась внутрь, к уже свернувшемуся на заднем сидении Карлу.

– Мам? – сонно пробормотал он.

– Я тут, дорогой. Я с тобой. Я вернулась.

Вернулась к нерешенным вопросам, ко всему, что накопилось за долгие дни метаний по дорогам. Ничего не изменилось… Неправда, стало хуже.

* * *

Еще сутки, и Моралес пока оставался с группой. Маленькая победа Лори. В остальном же… Шейн не подходил к ней весь день, Андреа сторонилась, постоянно перешептывалась с Гленном и Ти-Догом. Кэрол занималась чем-то с Софией, Луисом и Карлом и время от времени посылала Лори пристальные взгляды. Дейл же казался каким-то потерянным. Они с Моралесом возились с джипом, вернее, Моралес возился под капотом, а Дейл стоял рядом и пытался разобраться в новой для него машине, такой непривычной после трейлера.

– Все не так сложно, – донеслось до Лори, когда она проходила мимо. – Моторы же одинаковые.

Дейл только покачал головой.

– Лори? – Моралес улыбнулся ей, правда, вышло у него совсем невесело.

Она подошла, встала рядом:

– Шейн сказал, это хорошая машина.

– Тут он прав. Надежная. Правда, ест многовато бензина. Но меньше, чем трейлер.

Дейл устало вздохнул:

– Все-таки я слишком привык к трейлеру.

– Сейчас время такое. – Моралес нахмурился. – Лучше ни к чему не привыкать.

Он посмотрел на часы:

– Наши вроде на вылазку еще полчаса назад собирались. Чего тянут?

Лори посмотрела на собравшихся поодаль Шейна, Гленна, Андреа и Ти-Дога. Опять спорят? Гленн держал в руках сложенную карту и что-то на ней показывал, Андреа кивала, а Шейн мотал головой. Ти-Дог то упирал руки в бока, то принимался тереть шею, но пока молчал.

– Каждый божий день, – уронил Дейл.

– Черта с два! – рявкнул Шейн, и Лори направилась к нему.

– Ну так предложи что умнее, – вдруг огрызнулся Ти-Дог, по-настоящему огрызнулся – Лори еще ни разу не слышала, чтобы он говорил таким тоном.

– Это не план, а полная херня.

– Слышал уже. Каждый сказать может, что херня. А ты свое предложи. Гениальное. Давай, умник.

– Вам опять хочется ходячим на обед? Окей! Тогда не буду мешать.

– Ну нет. – Ти-Дог подался вперед всем телом. – Ты ж у нас коп. Ты ж у нас до хрена всего знаешь и умеешь. Наш план – дерьмо. А какой будет не дерьмом? Я вот очень хочу узнать. Андреа и Гленн – тоже.

Краем глаза Лори заметила, как Кэрол обняла детей, принялась подталкивать их к Моралесу и Дейлу, подальше от спорщиков.

– Очень хочешь меня подловить? – Шейн шагнул к Ти-Догу.

– Надоело каждый раз ведро дерьма получать, когда тебе что-то не по нраву.

Лори напряглась. Она не ожидала, что первым с Шейном сцепится Ти-Дог. Не Андреа, не Гленн, а кажущийся самым спокойным из всех Ти-Дог.

Шейн стал похож на готового вот-вот броситься быка:

– Ведро дерьма, значит? Ну так вали отсюда, если тебя не устраивает!

– Хватит. – Лори стала между ними.

На лице Шейна мелькнуло удивление, затем он снова уставился на Ти-Дога:

– Лори, не вмешивайся. У нас тут до хрена интересный разговор. О дерьме.

– Который пора прекратить.

– Лори!

– Хватит уже! Ти-Дог никуда не свалит. Никто никуда не свалит!

Ее мутило от ругани, воплей, взаимных обвинений. Какой же это невероятный идиотизм!

– Убирайся отсюда. – Лори видела, как у Шейна напряглась шея, как он двигает вперед-назад челюстью. Стало страшно – страшнее, чем ночью.

– Нет. Не уйду. Это и мое дело тоже.

– Черт тебя дери, ты…

– Что я? Должна соглашаться со всем, что ты скажешь? Не буду. Ты неправ.

Самое настоящее бешенство. Лори, наверное, никогда такого не видела. Но она выдержала взгляд Шейна, только потом развернулась и на деревянных ногах пошла к джипу. В затылок ей словно вколачивали гвозди, и хотелось побежать, забраться в палатку и спрятаться там. Но все равно ведь не спрячешься.

– Спасибо, – вдруг сказал ей в спину Ти-Дог.

Лори развернулась, она не ожидала, что кто-то пойдет за ней.

– Это ты извини.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Ты-то за что извиняешься?

– Я… – Она взмахнула руками, затем устало их опустила. – Не хочу, чтобы группа развалилась.

– Прям как Дейл, да?

– Видимо.

Лицо Ти-Дога стало сосредоточенным:

– Да я тоже этого не хочу. Ты, дети, Кэрол, сам Дейл – вам всем хреново тогда будет. Но и мистера Самого Умного сил нет терпеть. Ты ж видишь, что творится. В следующий раз дело дракой кончится, как пить дать.

Язык не повернулся попросить Ти-Дога быть сдержанней. Они все уже столько времени сдерживались, и совершенно без толку. Лори лишь мотнула головой и пошла прочь.

Она спряталась за ствол ближайшего дерева и прижала ладони ко рту. Если разреветься, это ничем не поможет, ничем, абсолютно. Перестать, сейчас же перестать реветь…

– Мама?

Она втянула воздух, провела ладонями по щекам.

– Да, Карл?

– Ты плачешь?

– Нет. Конечно, нет.

Карл подошел, обхватил ее обеими руками.

– Мам, не плачь. Пожалуйста.

Она все равно расплакалась. Тихо, давясь, трясясь всем телом.

Ты же видишь, что творится…

В следующий раз все кончится дракой…

Лори чувствовала то, чего так боялся Дейл, чего так хотел предотвратить. Агонию.

* * *

Еще два дня, наполненные одними ссорами. Казалось, Лори посреди груды сухих веток – только чиркни спичкой, и вспыхнет огонь. И тогда сгорят все, абсолютно все. Как можно этого не понимать?

Шейн теперь ее подчеркнуто игнорировал. Надеялся, что Лори не выдержит, прибежит извиняться? Только за что? Она пыталась понять, что делать, смотрела на то, как ругаются другие, и постоянно ловила на себе взгляды Дейла. Ты же видишь, что происходит, словно говорил он. Ты же не можешь не понимать, чем это кончится! Она не знала, боялась задумываться. Что случится, когда в какой-то момент вся группа выступит на стороне Андреа?

Но пока дальше ссор дело не заходило. Пока – и это Лори прекрасно осознавала. Когда придется выбирать, чью сторону выберет она?

Сейчас же Лори ждала – снова – когда Шейн, Андреа, Гленн и Ти-Дог вернутся. На этот раз ждала в брошенном фермерском доме. Много светлых комнат, заполненных красивыми старыми вещами, которые словно ждали, что люди вот-вот вернутся. Тяжелые темные серванты и шкафы, стулья и кровати с резными ножками, кружевные скатерти и покрывала, фотографии в аккуратных рамках на стенах. Почему хозяева ушли, ничего с собой не забрав? Лори бы тут понравилось, не стой дом посреди полей на всех ветрах. Нет, это не убежище.

С крыльца в гостиную заглянула Кэрол:

– Едут.

– Точно наши? – спросил Моралес.

– Я посмотрела в бинокль. Наши.

– Слава богу. – Он все равно взял лежавшее рядом на диване ружье.

Лори отложила «Приключения Гекльберри Финна», которые читала детям, и вышла наружу.

Джип почти влетел во двор, резко остановился у самого крыльца.

– Что-то случилось, – уронил Моралес.

Задняя дверца распахнулась, и оттуда выглянул Гленн:

– Ти-Дог ранен!

– Господи… – Кэрол стала спускаться по ступеням, Лори – за ней.

– Фигня. Не так все страшно. – Ти-Дог сам выбрался из джипа, но тут же оперся о Гленна. – Правда. Фигня.

Все его левое предплечье покрывала кровь.

– Быстро в дом, – скомандовала Кэрол. – Лори, позови Дейла. И уведи детей из гостиной.

Ти-Дога уложили в одной из спален, Лори с Карлом, Софией и Луисом устроились в соседней. Но и отсюда было прекрасно слышно, как в гостиной ругаются Шейн и Андреа. Кто виноват, кто что упустил, что теперь делать… Потом хлопнула дверь, так сильно, что весь дом вздрогнул.

– Пойду выясню, до чего они договорились, – вздохнула Лори.

– Мам, не ходи. – Насупленный Карл сидел на кровати и буравил взглядом стену с криво висевшей картиной. – А то они снова разорутся.

София быстро кивнула, Луис только поглубже залез в кресло.

– Надо узнать, не нужна ли моя помощь.

Лори самой не хотелось идти, но она все-таки выглянула из комнаты.

В гостиной был только Шейн. Время от времени он то принимался трясти головой, словно ведя беззвучный спор, то тер подбородок.

– Где остальные?

Шейн уставился на нее так, словно увидел привидение.

– Собираются смотаться до ближайшей аптеки. Гленн нашел что-то похожее на карте.

– Ты?

– Остаюсь тут присматривать за домом. С ними поедет Моралес.

Это было твое решение или тебя поставили перед фактом? Вслух Лори не спросила.

– Им надо чем-то по…

– Не лезь!

Лори вздрогнула. Она не знала, что испытывала больше: удивления или страха. Раньше Шейн на нее никогда не кричал.

– Не лезь, – повторил он тоном ниже. – Это не твое дело. Без тебя обойдутся.

Развернулся и пошел к выходу. С силой грохнул дверью.

Лори перевела дыхание. Это уже чересчур. Это…

– Вот ты где, – произнес сзади Дейл, и Лори вздрогнула.

– Все хорошо? – тут же добавил он.

Все было отвратительно, но Лори кивнула.

– Как Ти-Дог?

– Рана не так страшна, как выглядит. Правда. Хотя лекарства нам все равно нужны.

– За ними уже поехали.

– Да, я видел. Прогуляешься со мной на задний двор? За Ти-Догом пока присмотрит Кэрол.

– Дети?

– Мы ненадолго.

– Надеюсь, наши успеют до заката, – вздохнула Лори, когда они вышли из дома.

– Должны. Красиво сегодня, правда?

Лори бросила взгляд на начинавшее краснеть небо и поежилась. Разве?

– Что случилось с Ти-Догом?

– Напоролся на какой-то острый прут. Рана неглубокая, только мышцы задеты. Но дело не в этом. Он мне кое-что рассказал. Объяснил, как так получилось.

– Это настолько важно?

Дейл оперся обеими руками на перила крыльца.

– Ти-Дог не хотел, чтобы я говорил другим. Особенно тебе. Твердил, что ему могло показаться. Но я не думаю, что ему показалось. И уверен, что ты должна это знать.

– Я слушаю. – Лори обхватила себя руками.

– Они осматривали автомастерскую, нужны были детали для машин. Хозяева, похоже, пытались ее укрепить. Ти-Дог сказал, и вокруг, и в самой мастерской настоящая полоса препятствий. Везде торчит что-то острое, какие-то пруты, колья, все перегорожено. Андреа и Гленн осматривали снаружи, Ти-Дог и Шейн пошли внутрь.

Дейл шумно сглотнул.

– Ти-Дог нашел то помещение, в котором, похоже, прятались люди. Никого, только матрасы на полу. Он пошел к выходу и у одного из окон заметил Шейна. Тот стоял, подняв ружье, и целился. Ти-Дог посмотрел в ту же сторону и увидел на дворе Андреа. Та была довольно далеко от мастерской, возле какого-то сарая. Открыла дверь и, видимо, рассматривала что-то внутри. А к ней полз ходячий, которого она не видела.

– И что случилось?

– Ти-Дог дернулся и напоролся на один из торчавших из стены прутьев. Шейн заметил его, отвлекся, потом снова прицелился и застрелил ходячего. Тот был уже совсем близко.

– Слава богу!

– Да уж. Только Ти-Дог совсем не уверен, что в тот первый раз Шейн целился в ходячего.

Это было как удар обухом по голове. Лори ловила ртом воздух и не могла произнести ни слова. Бред! Чудовищный бред!

– Я сказал Ти-Догу, что ему показалось.

– Конечно, показалось!

Шейн терпеть не мог Андреа! Боже, да они друг друга с трудом переносили! Но он же коп! И он никогда…

– Она отбирает у него власть, – ровно произнес Дейл. – Она отбирает у него людей.

– Это не повод! У Шейна куча недостатков, но он не… Он так не поступит!

– И Андреа отбирает у него тебя.

– Что…

– Вы ведь стали подругами.

Подругой Андреа назвала ее лишь однажды. Когда они угрожали незаряженными пистолетами тем двум незнакомцам. Просто фигура речи – ничего больше.

Дейл послал Лори пристальный взгляд – еще более пронизывающий, чем те пристальные взгляды, которыми он преследовал ее все это время.

– Я не знаю, что именно между вами происходит. И, вероятно, это не мое дело. Но что-то происходит, и Шейн, как и я, это заметил.

Лори чувствовала себя совершенно голой, словно Дейл как-то сумел залезть ей в голову и увидеть тот дом и ту ночь.

– Ему почудилось, – глухо ответила Лори.

Чушь. Полная чушь. Ничего, черт подери, не происходит! Между ней и Андреа ничего нет. Только несколько дней, заполненных неловким молчанием.

– Мне нужно к детям.

– Разумеется.

Лори резко развернулась и пошла в дом. И Дейл, и она сама знали – это было жалкое, позорное бегство.

* * *

Андреа, Гленн и Моралес успели. Они вернулись, когда солнце уже почти коснулось верхушек деревьев, а небо стало цвета свежей крови.

В фермерском доме ненадолго стало шумно: люди ходили туда-сюда, громко говорили, спрашивали, как дела у Ти-Дога, решали, чья очередь дежурить. Лори все это время просидела с Карлом, Софией и Луисом, продолжала читать проклятые «Приключения…», сама не понимая, о чем читает. Собственный голос казался чужим, произносящим незнакомые слова. Только когда шум стих и стало темно так, что она перестала различать буквы, Лори снова вышла из комнаты.

Ей было страшно и душно одновременно. Хотелось, чтобы снаружи поднялся ветер и выдул из головы все мысли.

– Выгляну ненадолго, – сказала Лори Моралесу, как и днем, сидевшему на диване.

Солнце село, вместо него на небе слабо светила умирающая луна. Лори прошлась взад-вперед по короткой террасе, встала у одного из столбов.

– Что ты тут делаешь?

Лори разглядела идущую к ней от машин Андреа.

– Вышла подышать. Ты дежуришь?

Андреа не ответила. И правильно – зачем спрашивать очевидное?

А если Ти-Догу не показалось? Нет, показалось! Он ведь стоял не рядом с Шейном, он не мог увидеть точно. Но вдруг… Нет-нет-нет, Шейн не…

Они все изменились за эти месяцы. Сильно изменились. Однако ведь нельзя измениться настолько? Лори знала Шейна много лет, Рик доверял ему во всем, и она доверяла тоже. Ложь. Она перестала ему доверять.

Андреа поднялась по ступенькам, встала рядом.

– Держи.

Лори почувствовала, что ей в руку что-то ткнулось: гладкая картонная упаковка. Это… Андреа действительно раздобыла таблетки для прерывания беременности? Ограбила еще одну аптеку, как пообещала той ночью?

В глазах защипало, и Лори ненадолго зажмурилась. Несмотря на молчание, несмотря на то, что она тогда удрала из спальни, Андреа принесла чертовы таблетки. А она, неблагодарная домохозяйка Лори Граймс, даже не могла ее толком отблагодарить.

– Спасибо.

Она не видела в темноте лицо Андреа, почти ничего не видела. Лори качнулась вперед, ощутила чужое дыхание и прижалась к губам, мягким, как она и помнила. Хотелось прижиматься к ним долго-долго, но Лори разорвала поцелуй.

Зачем она это сделала? Она же собиралась забыть. И все равно она хотела поцеловать Андреа. Она запуталась.

– Спасибо, – повторила Лори.

Дейл был прав: между ними что-то происходило. Что-то странное. Правильное, неправильное – плевать.


	9. Решение

Лори словно собиралась шагнуть со скалы. Пути назад не будет – только быстрый полет до самого дна, а в конце острые камни. Но выбора действительно нет, хватит, отговорки кончились. Неважно, как сильно она хотела ребенка, Лори точно не желала ему быть рожденным здесь и сейчас.

Таблетки, рискуя жизнью, добыл сначала Гленн, теперь Андреа. Еще и поэтому Лори не могла отступить. Но почему же настолько страшно? Множество женщин так прерывали беременность. Это, черт возьми, безопасно! И будет лучше. Но Лори протянула еще один день. Надо дождаться, пока никто не будет на нее смотреть, когда все займутся делами.

Она запихала таблетки в карман, захватила бутылку воды. Если что, скажет, что решила дойти до растущего за домом на холме дерева. Там безопасно – все вокруг просматривается, а вид красивый. Лори уже ходила туда утром, смотрела на раскинувшуюся за холмом чересполосицу неубранных полей и лугов, блестящую ленту реки неподалеку. Как же спокойно! Словно мир не изменился.

Закат сегодня не был таким кровавым, как вчерашний. Может, это хороший знак? Ладно, нельзя больше медлить. Лори открыла бутылку, отпила немного. Не помогло – горло все равно осталось сухим. Теперь таблетки. Она нагнулась, прислонила бутылку к стволу, выпрямилась, тяжело сглотнула. Пока Лори открывала пачку, руки тряслись. Да что же такое? Ничего она не способна сделать по-человечески… Таблетка упала на траву. Черт с ней, их тут полно, а нужно три.

Всего три таблетки. Надо попробовать выпить их за раз. Тогда нужно взять бутылку. Сейчас. Пальцы свободной руки сомкнулись на горлышке. Быстро проглотить и тут же запить. Именно так.

– Лори!

Господи, за что? Почему он? Она выронила проклятую бутылку, и та покатилась по траве.

– Лори! Ты совсем свихнулась?

Таблетки! Куда их деть? Лори запихала их в карман, и так оттопыренный из-за пачки.

– Что-то случилось? – Она повернулась к Шейну.

– Кроме того, что ты одна поперлась хрен знает куда?

– Х-хотела посмотреть на закат. Дом отсюда виден и…

– Ты мозги растеряла? Живо назад!

– Прекрати орать! – Ее все еще колотило, но злость на Шейна перевесила.

– Пошла в дом, – процедил он.

– Не…

Шейн схватил ее за запястье, рванул.

– Отпусти! Мне больно!

Он словно не услышал, поволок Лори за собой.

– Стой! – Она попыталась упереться ногами. Без толку – Шейн был гораздо сильнее. – Стой же!

Шейн задел ногой бутылку, и та с легким стуком отлетела прочь.

– Черт… – Он все-таки остановился, обернулся к Лори. – Я, мать твою, убиваюсь, чтобы ты была цела, а ты шляешься хер пойми где! Мало тебе было «Уолмарта»?

– Я выжила.

– И вообразила себя коммандос?

– У меня пистолет. Я могу за себя постоять.

– Ни черта ты не можешь! Лори. – Шейн наконец-то выпустил ее запястье, шагнул и схватил за плечи – так же сильно и больно. Затряс, словно она стала тряпичной куклой. – В том-то и дело, что ни черта не можешь! Ты посмотри на себя! Если бы не я, вы с Карлом и дня не протянули.

Слабая-слабая-слабая-слабая… Разве не она сама говорила об этом Андреа? Что некоторые люди просто не могут быть сильными.

Шейн перестал ее трясти. Теперь он держал Лори и смотрел прямо в глаза:

– Я тебе нужен, Лори. Без меня ты пропадешь.

Неправда. У нее есть другие люди: Гленн, Ти-Дог, Моралес, Кэрол, Дейл. И Андреа. И она сама – может, слабая, но не совсем беспомощная.

– Это еще что? – Взгляд Шейна скользнул куда-то вниз. На оттопыренный карман ее джинсов.

Шейн выхватил упаковку до того, как Лори успела хоть что-то сделать.

– Отдай! – Она попыталась дотянуться до таблеток, вырвать их из его руки и тут же полетела на землю: Шейн попросту оттолкнул ее так сильно, что Лори не удержалась на ногах.

– Что за черт. – Шейн возвышался над ней горой, казался невероятно огромным. – Ты беременна?

Лори молчала – губы отказывались шевелиться.

– Ты беременна, – утвердительно повторил Шейн таким голосом, что по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь. – И даже не соизволила мне об этом сказать.

– Это мое дело, – умудрилась выдавить Лори.

– Вот уж нет! – Он наклонился, и ей захотелось стать крохотной, растаять, просочиться сквозь землю. – Это мой ребенок. И это совсем не только твое дело. И ты совсем сдурела, если решила такое устроить. Ты выпила таблетки?

Надо ему ответить, надо…

– Говори, мать твою! Или я заставлю тебя выблевать весь чертов обед! Ну?!

– Нет.

– Ну хоть на это у тебя ума хватило! Давай, поднимайся.

Ноги, все тело стало ватным. Не могу… Просто не могу! И это не Шейн! Шейн не такой! Шейн не… целился не в ходячего…

– Вставай же! – Ее резко вздернули.

– Убери от нее руки!

– Чего? – Шейн резко выпустил Лори, и она снова чуть не полетела на траву, развернулся к Андреа.

– Я сказала – отвали от нее.

Андреа была бледной – такой бледной Лори ее ни разу не видела. Побелели и костяшки пальцев, которыми она вцепилась в ремень.

– Заткнись. Тебя это не касается.

– Еще как касается! Оставь ее. Или я позову остальных.

– Вообразила себя королевой, да? Все по щелчку пальцев перед тобой пляшут? – Шейн ухмыльнулся. – Но я не буду. Не дождешься.

– Я сказала – оставь ее. Никуда она с тобой не пойдет.

Шейн перевел взгляд с Андреа на Лори, снова на Андреа. Он задышал чаще, ухмылка стала оскалом.

– Это ты, сука, принесла ей таблетки? Ты ее надоумила?

– Не твое собачье дело. Лори решать. Не тебе.

– Ты… Конечно, ты! Запудрила ей мозги у меня за спиной. Стерва…

– Убирайся.

– Я Лори знаю. Она сама никогда не устроила бы эту херню с таблетками. Это ты.

Нужно побежать к дому, позвать остальных! Но ноги словно приросли к земле.

– Ты. – Шейн повел плечами.

Андреа замерла, словно неуверенная, что делать дальше.

– Убирайся, – повторила она.

Лори ждала очередных криков. Боже, да в последние дни никто из них не говорил нормально – только кричал друг на друга! Чего она не ждала, так того, что Шейн шагнет вперед и ударит. Потому что такого не могло быть! Просто не могло! Шейн никогда не бил тех, кто слабее! Но он… целился не в ходячего.

Андреа лежала на траве, а Шейн одной рукой держал ее за горло, а другой отталкивал ее руки, когда она пыталась дотянуться до пистолета.

– Не надо! – Ноги едва не подкосились, но Лори шагнула вперед. – Шейн, не надо!

Он молча дернул кобуру Андреа и отбросил пистолет в сторону.

– Пожалуйста, не надо!

Беги к дому! Зови остальных! Сделай хоть что-то!

Андреа хрипела, по ее лицу текла кровь. Она извивалась, пыталась сбросить Шейна, но Лори по себе знала, что это бесполезно. Невозможно.

– Остановись! Умоляю тебя!

Шейн посмотрел на нее. Совершенно пустые глаза, совершеннейший чужак. Как же так? Как такое вообще может быть?

– Я убью эту суку! Убью! И все станет хорошо, слышишь? Потом мы вернемся, и все станет хорошо.

– Шейн, прошу тебя! Отпусти ее, и я пойду с тобой в дом. Отпусти, я сделаю все, как ты хочешь!

Андреа захрипела громче, кажется, попыталась что-то сказать, но Шейн ухватил ее за горло и другой рукой.

Он ведь не задушит ее! Просто пугает. Это неправда и… Никто не прибежит на помощь, никто не услышит, пока не станет слишком поздно. Что же, что же…

Лори схватила свой пистолет, выставила его перед собой. Какой же он тяжелый! Почему он такой тяжелый?

– Шейн!

– Ты все-таки свихнулась. – Он почти смеялся. – Ты не выстрелишь!

Андреа дернулась под ним, попыталась дотянуться до лица, а Шейн даже не обратил на это внимание.

– Я выстрелю. Если ты ее не отпустишь, я выстрелю.

Он ей не верил, Лори и сама себе не верила. Это же Шейн, не наставивший на нее пистолет незнакомец! Но… Это как чаши весов. На одной – Карл, Андреа, остальные, на другой – получается, Шейн? Выбирай! Ты же понимаешь, что должна выбрать! Ты не можешь сбежать, не можешь спрятаться, не можешь дать ему убить! Это конец всему! Это…

Ладони вспотели, и Лори судорожно вцепилась в рукоятку пистолета. Господи, я не хочу! Я не могу! Пожалуйста!

Карл, потерявшийся в лесу, кровавая лужа под головой Джеки, превратившаяся Миранда, Элиза с разорванной шеей… Не могу – не могу – не могу… Хватит!

– Я выстрелю, – хрипло повторила Лори.

Нажми. На. Спусковой крючок. Давай. Ты сумеешь.

Она видела, как меняется выражение лица Шейна, как распахивается рот, расширяются глаза. В тот миг, когда палец Лори надавил на спусковой крючок, он, наконец, поверил.

На мгновение она оглохла от выстрела, рухнула на колени. По щекам текли слезы, все дрожало и расплывалось, ходило ходуном. Рядом надрывно кашляла Андреа. Живая Андреа. Слава богу, живая… Это ведь главное, да? Что она жива? Что…

В груди было больно – невероятно больно, словно что-то разрывало ее изнутри. И Лори могла только выть, выдирая из себя все: страх, отчаяние, вину. Я не хотела! Господи, правда не хотела!

Но Лори выбрала. И решила.

* * *

– Все хорошо, все позади, – шептал в ухо голос Кэрол. – Вот, возьми. – В руках Лори оказалось что-то горячее. Чашка? – Выпей. Тебе надо успокоиться.

– Андреа?

– Ничего серьезного. Нос не сломан. Синяки жуткие, но шея не повреждена. Дейл говорит, все пройдет, даже следов не останется.

– Я не…

– Тсс. Пей чай. Давай, маленькими глотками.

Лори снова затрясло, и Кэрол обхватила ее руки ладонями:

– Не думай. Сейчас ни о чем не думай.

– Карл…

– Дети с Гленном.

Что-то хлопнуло, заскрипело, потом раздались шаги. Лори заставила себя поднять голову, хотя шея была как деревянная.

– Дал Андреа обезболивающего и уложил спать. – Дейл придвинул стул к дивану, на котором сидели Лори и Кэрол, и тяжело на него опустился. – И тебе тоже надо прилечь.

Нет! Если она только закроет глаза, то там будет Шейн. Живой – с той жуткой ухмылкой и мертвый – удивленный, с дырой от пули во лбу.

– Я не хотела, – наверное, в сотый раз повторила Лори. – Не хотела. Правда не хотела…

– Ты спасала Андреа.

– Я не верила, что он действительно хочет ее убить! – Она не могла заставить себя произнести имя Шейна. – Не верила! А потом…

– Поверила?

– Да.

Кэрол помогла поднести чашку к губам, и Лори наконец-то глотнула.

– Давай так, – мягко произнес Дейл. – Я буду говорить, и если все будет правильно, ты кивнешь. Хорошо? Вот, молодец. Гленн рассказал, что ты в положении. И про таблетки тоже.

Надо было объяснить, как можно быстрее объяснить:

– Я потеряла. В трейлере. Андреа… Она их достала. И…

– Я понял. И Шейн разозлился из-за этого. Потому что ты не сказала ему о ребенке и решила сделать аборт.

Лори кивнула.

– И он догадался, что Андреа принесла тебе таблетки.

Она заставила себя кивнуть еще раз.

– Сделай еще один глоток, – шепнула Кэрол, и Лори подчинилась.

– Теперь самое главное. – Дейл подался вперед. – Ты ни в чем не виновата. Ты спасала Андреа. И ты спасала всех нас.

Лори замотала головой.

– Нет-нет. Ты правда нас спасла. Шейн бы не остановился. Раз убив, не остановился бы. Ты и сама это осознаешь.

– Если бы я рассказала…

– Все равно это не могло кончиться ничем хорошим.

– Мы справимся, – донесся до Лори голос Моралеса. – Мы и так в последнее время справлялись сами.

Он подошел к Лори, присел возле нее на корточки.

– Мы пойдем дальше. Все вместе. И обязательно найдем убежище. А из Андреа выйдет неплохой лидер.

– Это точно, – согласился Ти-Дог.

Просто пойдут дальше. Все вместе: Карл, Андреа, Кэрол, София, Моралес, Луис, Дейл, Гленн, Ти-Дог… Лори. И у них получится?

– Лори, – позвал Моралес. – Насчет ребенка. Что бы ты ни решила, мы тебя поддержим.

– Я не могу! Элиза…

Моралес ненадолго опустил глаза, затем снова посмотрел на нее.

– Мы только и делаем, что теряем: Джима, Эми, Джеки, Миранду, – его голос дрогнул. – Элизу. Я устал от этого.

– Я убила его отца.

Моралес пожал плечами:

– И что? У него будет четыре отца, если захочешь. Мы обещаем.

Лори не знала. Снова не знала. Перед ней опять раскинулось множество путей, множество выборов. И надо было решить.

– Тебе все-таки надо поспать, – сказал Дейл. – Если хочешь, Кэрол посидит с тобой, пока ты не уснешь.

Лори хотела.

…Она лежала на кровати в полутемной комнате, а рядом возле тумбочки с одинокой свечой сидела Кэрол. Пламя дрожало, и по потолку скользили тени. Лори смотрела на них и никак не могла оторваться. Мысли то плелись медленно-медленно, то ускорялись. Целый сонм мыслей, такой же бесчисленный, как сонм теней на потолке.

Она убила не только Шейна. Она убила старую себя. Ту Лори Граймс, которая жила прежним миром и которая привыкла полагаться на других. Она изменилась так же сильно, как изменился Шейн, просто иначе.

Новая Лори Граймс пока видела перед собой только темноту. Она была оглушена, ошарашена и совершенно не представляла, на что способна. Ей еще только предстояло это выяснить.

* * *

Невероятно, но Лори не мучали кошмары. В какой-то момент она просто закрыла глаза, а когда их открыла, уже пришло утро. Солнечные лучи заглядывали в щели между плотных штор и ровными линиями лежали на полу и кровати.

Лори кое-как уселась на постели, одернула помятую рубашку. Вчера она не раздевалась – так и уснула в том, в чем была. Голова казалась невероятно пустой и легкой. Но постепенно в ней стали рождаться мысли. О Карле. Об Андреа. Обо всех остальных. Надо вставать и идти. Надо решать.

Лори поднялась, вышла из комнаты, заглянула в гостиную.

Кэрол сидела на диване, а дети устроились прямо на полу вокруг журнального столика и рисовали раздобытой где-то бумаге.

– Как ты? – Кэрол улыбалась, но смотрела пристально.

– Странно, – призналась Лори.

– Мам? – Карл оторвался от своего листа.

– Хочешь погулять со мной по двору, милый?

Надо с ним поговорить. Это самое важное. Объяснить… Но как объяснить двенадцатилетнему ребенку, почему ты застрелила человека? Не просто человека, а того, кого вы оба хорошо знали.

Карл кивнул, встал на ноги, и первым пошел к выходу.

На улице было приятно – не так жарко, как в последние дни. Ветер гнал по небу редкие белые облака и шелестел кронами деревьев. Как жаль, что тут нельзя остаться.

Лори опустилась возле Карла на корточки, поймала его взгляд.

– Дейл сказал, мы похороним Шейна вон там. – Сын указал на небольшую рощицу поодаль.

Лори кивнула.

– Знаешь, вначале было классно. Помнишь, как мы ловили лягушек?

– В озере в карьере?

– Да. И он учил меня стрелять.

Губы задрожали, и Лори их сжала, потом прикусила.

– Я должна была это сделать, – наконец произнесла она. – Если бы я его… если бы я не убила Шейна, он убил бы Андреа.

– Дейл говорил.

Карл смотрел сосредоточенно, не отрываясь, и Лори искала в его глазах хоть малейший намек на прощение.

– Ты плакала, – вдруг сказал Карл. – В смысле, все последние дни. Шейн кричал, со всеми ругался, а ты плакала. Теперь ты не будешь плакать?

– Постараюсь. Я… – В горле встал комок, но Лори сглотнула и продолжила: – Я хочу помнить Шейна каким он был, а не каким стал.

– Я тоже, – отозвался Карл.

– Мы пойдем дальше. И обязательно найдем какое-нибудь хорошее место, где нам будет хорошо и спокойно.

Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости…

– Ты ведь не пропадешь?

– Что?

– Ну… – Сын опустил глаза. – Папа умер. Шейн умер. А ты тогда пропала, но вернулась. Значит, больше не исчезнешь?

– Ты тоже пропал, а потом вернулся. – Лори улыбнулась, хотя в глазах встали слезы. – А раз мы оба вернулись, то больше ни за что не исчезнем.

– Ага.

Лори протянула руки, привлекла к себе Карла и обняла его. И тот ответил на объятия.

– Есть еще кое-что, о чем я хочу тебе сказать. Кое-что важное. – Лори отстранилась, положила руки сыну на плечи. – У тебя будет брат или сестра. Месяцев через семь.

Лори не ждала, что Карл обрадуется, но она должна была это произнести.

Сын с серьезным видом качнул головой.

– Здорово, – не очень уверенно отозвался он. – Я… я пойду к Кэрол?

– Конечно.

Ему надо все… переварить. Да, именно что переварить. А потом они просто пойдут дальше. И дальше, и дальше, и дальше. Пока, наконец, не дойдут.

Лори выпрямилась, потрясла затекшими ногами. Пора поговорить еще кое с кем…

– Что, выгляжу отвратительно? – Андреа хрипло шептала, но Дейл уверял, что это ненадолго. 

Ее переносицу украшал синяк, под глазами лежали тени. Целая россыпь действительно жутких синяков покрупнее ожерельем охватывала шею.

– Прости.

Они устроились в тени за домом. Андреа привалилась спиной к стене, а Лори стояла рядом.

– За что?

– Если бы я не…

– Шейн нашел бы другой повод. – Андреа фыркнула и тут же поморщилась. – Это я должна тебя благодарить, а не ты передо мной извиняться.

– Мы завтра уезжаем?

– Гленн уже рассказал? Они с Ти-Догом наметили маршрут, а я одобрила. Так что да, завтра уезжаем. Или хочешь остаться тут на пару дней?

– Нет.

Андреа качнула подбородком – кивнула.

– Глупо было спрашивать.

Почему они обе все еще мнутся, чувствуют взаимную неловкость, не знают, что еще сказать?

Лори выдохнула и бросилась в омут с головой:

– Я тогда струсила. Утром в том доме.

Андреа ненадолго отвела взгляд, потом снова посмотрела на Лори – почти обреченно:

– Слушай, вообще-то я по мальчикам.

– Я тоже.

Андреа опять фыркнула:

– В смысле… Окей, когда я училась на старших курсах университета, признаюсь, пару месяцев встречалась с девчонкой с соседнего факультета.

– О! – только и сумела ответить Лори.

– Вроде как жизнь коротка, надо все попробовать. Не совсем все… а, неважно. Она была классной поначалу, но потом стала невыносимой. Хуже одного моего бойфренда, которого я бросила, а он еще полгода изводил меня ревностью и закатывал сцены.

– Мы обе были напуганы.

– Ты так тактична, – с сарказмом отозвалась Андреа. – Нет чтобы сказать, что я тогда напилась.

– Я же тебя не остановила.

Андреа задрала голову к небу и негромко охнула.

– Чертова шея… Да какая разница? Это ведь, в сущности, ничего не значит.

– Не совсем.

– О, нет…

– Подожди. Просто выслушай. – Андреа молчала, и Лори продолжила. – Ты мне не нравилась. Я имею в виду, когда мы еще жили в лагере под Атлантой. И я не нравилась тебе тоже.

– Полная взаимность. – Андреа медленно опустила голову, но смотрела куда угодно, только не на Лори.

– Я была неправа. Сейчас… я не знаю, что ощущаю. Помнишь, когда мы столкнулись с теми мужчинами, ты назвала меня подругой?

Андреа все-таки перевела на нее взгляд, и Лори увидела в ее глазах такую же мешанину чувств, что бурлила в ней самой.

– Будем друзьями? Обычно так говорят, когда пытаются вежливо отшить очередного парня.

Лори невольно улыбнулась:

– Да, отстойно звучит.

– Согласна.

– Дейл как-то сказал, что между мной и тобой что-то есть. – Лори опять посерьезнела. – В чем я уверена, так в том, что не хочу это терять.

– Может, это просто страх.

– Не только он.

Они обе замолчали, собираясь с мыслями.

– Подруги. – Андреа словно перекатила это слово по языку.

– Предлагаю начать с этого.

Андреа оттолкнулась от стены, встала совсем близко:

– Ты сильно изменилась, знаешь?

– Ты тоже.

Андреа подняла руку, провела пальцами по щеке Лори:

– Черта с два знаю, что из этого выйдет. – Она подалась вперед и коснулась губами ее губ. Едва-едва – даже не поцелуй, а простое прикосновение. И сразу отстранилась. – Значит, попробуем?

– Попробуем.

Они улыбнулись друг другу – широко и открыто.


	10. Эпилог. Спустя четыре месяца

– Ты уверена, что не хочешь подождать в машине? – Андреа заглянула внутрь доджа.

– Мне надо пройтись. Разрешишь?

– Не могу тебе отказать. Но недолго.

За эти месяцы лицо Андреа стало более резким: черты заострились, поперек лба и между бровями наметились морщины. Впрочем, все они, уставшие и полуголодные, выглядели теперь похоже. Но сейчас, глядя на Лори, Андреа пусть слабо, но улыбалась, и Лори улыбнулась в ответ.

Четыре месяца – и они были живы. Не потеряли ни одного человека. Андреа сжимала зубы и твердила, что не позволит этого. Больше никто не погибнет. И ей это удавалось.

Лори стала выбираться из доджа, и Андреа отошла от двери, чтобы не мешать.

Машины застыли посреди лесной дороги. Карл, София и Луис уже заняли свои места, высматривая опасность, а Гленн принялся раскладывать карту на капоте джипа. Она была красной от пометок его карандаша: заблокированные ходячими пути, полные мертвецов городки и стада – бесчисленные стада везде.

– А если вернуться на двадцать миль назад и попытаться проехать тут? – донесся до Лори голос Моралеса.

– Мы уже пробовали. Там стадо.

– Было две недели назад. Ходячие могли и уйти.

– Лучше рискнуть тут. – Ти-Дог ткнул пальцем в карту. – Андреа, что скажешь?

Та подошла к джипу и склонилась над картой:

– В десяти милях севернее есть какой-то крохотный городок. Его мы еще не проверяли.

Гленн тут же сделал пометку.

Лори оперлась о крышу машины, потерла поясницу. Ничего, она пока способна ходить и способна держать оружие и стрелять. И будет терпеть и идти, сколько понадобится.

– Наберите воды в ручье, – сказал Андреа, дождалась кивков Кэрол и Дейла. – Ти-Дог, пойдешь с нами?

Тот кивнул.

– Прогуляемся немного. А потом сходим на охоту, – добавила она.

Ти-Дог усмехнулся:

– Последний раз неплохо вышло, да?

Охотиться не умел никто из них, но они учились. В очередном городе Гленн разыскал в книжном «Советы начинающему охотнику», и Андреа с Ти-Догом и Моралесом принялись штудировать книгу. Сначала не получалось ничего, теперь же им удавалось порой подстрелить опоссума или белку. А Дейл вспоминал молодость, как отец когда-то показывал ему, как ставить силки.

– Голод – лучший учитель, – вздыхал Дейл. – Раньше считал это высказывание редкостной глупостью.

В лесу было тихо и сухо. Дожди не шли последние три дня, но сегодня небо хмурилось. Повезет – не повезет?

Лори вдыхала воздух, пахнущий листьями и чем-то пряным – особенный осенний запах, который не спутаешь ни с каким другим, и оглядывалась. Пока все спокойно: только кусты с голыми ветвями и крупными ярко-красными ягодами и стройные стволы. Мелкие сучья едва слышно похрустывали под ногами.

– Как ты? – спросила Андреа.

– Видишь просвет? – Лори указала вперед. – Посмотрим, что там, и пойдем обратно.

Деревья расступились, вывели их к старым заросшим рельсам. Справа те уводили в густой лесной сумрак, а слева по другую сторону железнодорожного полотна что-то виднелось. Ти-Дог быстро прошел по рельсам и вдруг замер. Андреа и Лори нагнали его.

– Ничего себе! – выдохнул Ти-Дог.

За небольшой речкой возвышался целый комплекс почти целых зданий за двумя рядами заборов из сетки с дозорными вышками по краям. И между заборами, и у самих зданий бродили ходячие.

– Это же… – начал Ти-Дог.

– …тюрьма, – закончила Андреа. Она прищурилась, окинула взглядом здания один раз, второй.

– Сколько тут мертвяков. – Ти-Дог покачал головой. – Наверное, все заключенные и охранники превратились. Ну что, возвращаемся?

– Нет. – Андреа резко мотнула головой, оторвалась, наконец, от тюрьмы и посмотрела на Лори, протянула ей руку. «Ты видишь?», беззвучно шепнули ее губы. Лори вложила пальцы в ее теплую ладонь. Вижу.

Ти-Дог послал им вопросительный взгляд.

– Мы нашли его. – Андреа опять смотрела на заборы и тюрьму за ними, и Лори смотрела вместе с ней. – Мы нашли убежище.


End file.
